Blood of the Dragon
by KoishNoish
Summary: (WARNING- Future chapters will probably coincide with events in the books) For most of his life he lived on the streets of the Free Cities selling all he had to keep his sister and himself alive. He became known by many as the 'Beggar King'. He was killed at the hands of Khal Drogo in Vaes Dothrak. But what if he didn't die then? What if he had left his sister and made his own way?
1. Wine, Barbarians, Kings

Viserys was furious. No perhaps that was the wrong word for it… he was distraught. How could he not be? He had ridden with the filthy Dothraki since their departure from Pentos and his mood had considerably declined in that time. He was the dragon the true King of Westeros and on his excruciating journey he'd been insulted, deprived and insulted almost constantly. He could not believe the way these pieces of shit treated him and Khal Drogo was the worst. An army of 10,000 he had been promised for marrying his sister to the horse lord and what had he been given in return? Nothing. He had honoured his end of the bargain selling his sister to the barbarian and in return he had marched _his_ army in the wrong direction. Despite this he could not simply march out of Vaes Dothrak. He had little supplies and nearly no water and he would not abandon his bargain. If he was to retake Westeros then he would need an army, he would need troops. He heard of the secret whispers and prayers for his return in Westeros but which of these prayers could be trusted? He did not know. He had no guarantee that if he returned now he would have an army awaiting him. He needed Khal Drogo's riders. He needed this army and Khal Drogo was yet to give it to him.

To top it all off was Daenerys his oh so detestable sister. Viserys could not tell what had happened to the frightened little girl he knew, who he had carted around the free cities helping them survive but she was gone. In her place was an insolent snob a Dothraki whore and primitive. He had seen the Dothraki rags she wore the way she would look at the massive form of Khal Drogo. It was sickening. Viserys had kept the same clothes on all the way from Pentos. Of course he had washed but the Dothraki had no clothes only rags. He refused to wear rags. He was the rightful King not some lowborn barbarian a fact his sister seemed to have forgotten.

Then there was Ser Jorah the backstabber. The knight had sworn allegiance to Viserys he had sworn allegiance to house Targaryen and all the knight had done was talk with his whore of a sister but Viserys knew why. His half-witted sister may not see the devilish glint behind the stern and loyal face but Viserys saw it. Viserys wasn't an idiot. Viserys had started to understand exactly why the Starks had thrown him out from Westeros now. Earlier Viserys had decided he was going to do it. He was going to run and no one was going to stop him. He would take his sisters eggs, the ones from her wedding, and he would sell them. One egg could buy him and army, another to buy him, as many ships as he could to transport the army and a third would guarantee all this was accomplishable. It had been only Ser Jorah who had stopped him. Viserys was many things but a swordfighter was not one of them. He couldn't use a sword if his life depended on it. So he had left them and stormed from the tent.

It was night now and the cries and cheers still continued to erupt from Khal Drogo's shack. It certainly wasn't a tent, it was too loud for that, and it certainly wasn't a hut, there were no solid walls, so Viserys concluded a shack would be a good calling for it.

Viserys looked down to his pale hand to see the sword there shining in the moonlight. Ser Jorah had been very strict when he made it clear that no blood could be spilled or would be spilled in Vaes Dothrak but Viserys was not a Dothraki. He didn't have to abide by their rules. Not to mention he was a king and a king who needed the debt to be paid. He sheathed it in case he required it. It was fair to say he was in a despicable mood as he barged into the shack and the noise tripled itself much to Viserys's annoyance. Perhaps it had been the wine he had found? He doubted it. The dragon could drink as much as it pleased and the dragon certainly did not get drunk. He brushed a hand over his face to clear it from the matted hair, which had once sparkled silver. He had not washed today but he didn't care. He noted how the roof was non-existent but didn't care as he stumbled into the room forcing balance to be maintained.

Eyes followed him and he smirked inside as their eyes all followed his sword at his waist. The music had stopped and Viserys wasn't sad to hear it die in the air.

"Where is my sister?" he shouted but his voice sounded slightly stirred, perhaps it was the wine? "I've come for her feast. How dare you presume to eat without me? No one eats before the king. Where is she? The whore can't hide from the dragon." He was aware most of them had no clue what he was saying but they all seemed to stiffen nevertheless.

He was furious as his eyes burned at the feeble Dothraki. Who did they think they were to eat before a king? He stopped by one of the three fire pits as he peered at the faces of the mongrels searching for his sister.

Suddenly Ser Jorah was at his side and he clenched Viserys's arm tightly.

"I think it is time to leave," he whispered but Viserys ignored the words as he pulled his arm away.

"Keep your hands off me! No one touches the dragon without leave." He snapped harshly. He heard laughter and spun around to spot Khal Drogo sitting on his little high chair. It was nothing compared to the Iron Throne.

"Khal Drogo," he feigned politeness, "I'm here for the feast." He pushed past Ser Jorah and made to sit by Drogo and the other two massive men beside him. Perhaps he could still resolve this politely. As he made to do so Drogo stood and spat a number of incomprehensible words at him before pointing towards the end of the shack. Viserys simply frowned.

"Khal Drogo says your place is not on the high bench," Jorah said calmly, "Khal Drogo says your place is there." Viserys glanced to where he pointed. It was at the back of the hall, in a corner by the wall, deep in shadow so other men would not need to look upon those who sat there. There sat the lowest of the low; raw unblooded boys, old men with clouded eyes and stiff joints, the dim-witted and the maimed. Far from the meat, and farther from honour. Viserys swivelled his head back to Drogo anger firing up in him like the dragon he was.

"That is no place for a king," he declared with a small shudder.

"Is place," Drogo answered, in the Common Tongue, "for Sorefoot King." He clapped his hands together. "A cart for _Khal Rhaggat_!" Viserys could feel his anger burning warmer and warmer inside of him. The barbarian had _dared_ to insult the dragon? The Dothraki had burst out laughing and Ser Jorah was at his side.

"It would be best if you were to go now!" Jorah shouted loudly if he had not done Viserys would not have heard at all but Viserys was furious.

"I will not be going anywhere! I am the dragon! You do not even have the honour to look at me!" suddenly Jorah was upon him and Viserys was struggling to get the man off as the laughing continued. All of the laughs were at him each and every one. His army. Jorah knocked Viserys bodily to the floor and Viserys drew his sword in one swift movement. Suddenly the laughing was done. There was silence. His steel shone a fearful red in the glare from the firepits.

"_Keep away from me!"_ he hissed vilely as he looked about him. Ser Jorah backed off a step and Viserys climbed unsteadily to his feet. Viserys was laughing on the inside. One moment they dared laugh at him and Khal Drogo dared to mock him but now he had awakened the dragon. They all had. He waved the sword over his head, the borrowed blade that Magister Illyrio had given him to show how loyal he was to a true king. Dothraki were shrieking at him from everywhere, screaming vile curses. Viserys cared not.

Suddenly he heard a wordless cry of terror and he turned and he saw her for the first time. Barbaric. She was a barbarians play thing now bringing disgrace down upon their families name and yet she sat there wide eyed purple still but devoid of all its queenly appearance.

"There she is," he said, smiling. He stalked towards her, slashing at the air to cut a path in case any may try to stop him. None did.

"The blade… you must not," she whimpered. "Please, Viserys. It is forbidden. Put down the sword and come share my cushions. There's drink, food… is it the dragon's eggs you want? You can have them, only throw away your sword." She sounded almost like the sister he remembered, almost like the Targaryen she was in blood but her rags told him otherwise.

"Do as she tells you, fool," Ser Jorah shouted, "before you get us all killed." Viserys glared at the knight. '_Get us all killed? No. It you don't care if you or I die… but you care for her…_' he looked back at his sister her eyes seeming both pleading and disgusted as the shack remained in total silence and not a single person moved. There was not a sound apart from the crackling of the fires and the heavy breathing Viserys felt in his own chest. He could hold the unborn child at the sword then Khal Drogo would have to comply or have his unborn child killed and Viserys would do it. He _had_ to do it if he was going to be king he need Khal Drogo's army and the barbarian did not seem to be lending him forces anytime soon. Viserys looked over to the Khal and saw the murderous glare he was giving Viserys but Viserys dared not flinch. He was the last dragon and what was this barbarian? _My last hope._ He couldn't let his sister go now he had drawn his sword in their sacred city. The moment they left the city Viserys would be killed. He had seen how barbaric these men were and he knew they would throw their honour aside in a millisecond.

He stood there for some time before his sword slowly dropped and sheathed itself. Viserys wanted to do it, _oh how he wised to_, but if he did it then he would be killed there was no second thought on that. Yet again as soon as he left camp he would be punished anyway and since he had no one loyal to him anymore no one was going to care.

The tension in the shack had been dispersed and he looked at the glaring Dothraki. He looked to his sister with a glare as she stared back suddenly all the fear gone and replaced with an iron glare of her own. The bitch. He considered drawing the sword again just to see how they would all come to fear him again when suddenly he was clasped on the shoulder and pulled back through the crowds, which parted with hateful eyes.

"Let go!" Viserys struggled trying to pull the strong hand on his shoulder away from him but unable to do so, "do you hear me? I am the dragon!" but it was no use. He was dragged from the roofless shack before being thrown to the ground.

Viserys looked up hatefully to see Ser Jorah standing there looking down on him. By what right did he stand there and glower? By what right did he touch the dragon? Viserys stood to return to the shack but the knight moved in the way.

"That's quite enough for tonight."

"You will move aside," Viserys, hissed his anger rekindling itself.

"I'm afraid I wont."

"Move or I'll-"

"You'll what?" the knight snapped harshly, "go back in there? If you put a toe in there they'll be killing you as soon as we leave Vaes Dothrak." Viserys could feel hi anger bubble.

"They wouldn't dare touch me. I am their king."

"Perhaps, but Dothraki do not serve kings. Dothraki serve Khal's and Khaleesi's." Viserys reached for his sword but Ser Jorah shook his head.

"Do not be a fool." Viserys could not stand it. He would not stand it. His sister, his army, his knight everything he had thought was his… he spat at the foot of Ser Jorah.

"Fine," he hissed, "but I won't be coming back. If Khal Drogo won't give me his army then I'll take back my throne without him. I don't need him. I don't need her. I don't need you," he spat and the knight arched an eyebrow.

"Then by all means. Go." Viserys turned and marched off through the _city _alone. He had no possessions other than the sword. He would've brought some wine if he had not already downed it all so he left. He would not be treated like a dog. He was a dragon. He was the last dragon and he would take back his throne.

...

**Author's Note;**

Well, hope you liked it! I plan to do a lot on this fic as soon as possible but I cannot promise anything. Those who have read the books probably realized I used a lot of material from the book here but I think it worked. I decided to rate this M, firstly for what I plan to do in the fic and secondly for the language in places. Remember to review so I know what to possibly change. :)


	2. Living

**I may have forgotten on chapter 1- I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire all rights belong to George R. and HBO. I do intend to add invented characters.**

Viserys shivered as the night's air blew over him and he held himself tighter. Circumstances had not been in his favour. Once he had left Vaes Dothrak he had marched off into the night without much regard as to where he was going. It wasn't until the sun had risen that Viserys had realised he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He had attempted to retrace his steps if he did then he could try and find out where he was from where he started… and maybe even re-join his sister but he had not found his way. Viserys would never admit it but he was lost.

This was the second night to pass since he had abandoned the Dothraki and it was taking its toll. He had exhausted his water supplies on the first day and the thirst was becoming unbearable. He had seen plenty of animals but he had no idea how to skin them and make them edible let alone start a fire to cook them on. Perhaps even more embarrassing was the fact that he was unable to kill the animals in the first place… he'd never had to do it before. He'd begged before, yes, but hunted? Viserys had always had someone else do that for him. A king should not hunt. Yet he had to try and hunt here and he found he was useless at it. So he had not eaten anything since leaving the Dothraki.

He had intended to find some bushes and feed of berries but none had presented itself so he had gone hungry… very hungry. Now he was cold also with the night's air blowing in and Viserys shivered again.

Where was his whore of a sister now? Viserys gritted his teeth. No doubt she was having sex with Khal Drogo moaning as he road upon her. Only an idiot would have sex with a pregnant woman but Khal Drogo was an idiot so Viserys thought the scene entirely possible. The whore. He huddled himself closer to the tree.

Who had she thought she was? Did she think herself to be higher than Viserys? No one was higher than a king. She should have thanked Viserys on the day he sold her to Khal Drogo, praised him for his wisdom in trying to get an army. She hadn't. She hadn't even thanked him once he realised she now enjoyed being rammed into by the massive man. Viserys didn't think he'd ever been thanked before.

The wind howled at him and he found he could not huddle any closer to himself as he shivered. Was this it then? The tale of the last dragon… ended here? Viserys dared not think about it as he tried to control his breathing. He had to have water. He had to have food. He had to live. If he did not live then a pretender would sit on the throne forever and his family's deaths will not be avenged.

No matter how many times he told himself this he found his eyes slowly drooping. He knew if he fell asleep he would not awaken again. That the last dragon would be a dead dragon but he couldn't stop it. His eyes drooped lower and lower until he was no longer awake.

Viserys felt something sharp connect with him and he cracked his eyes open. It was still dark but light was starting to enter the sky. It was dawn and there was someone standing before Viserys. Viserys looked up at the man who was indistinguishable in the dim light. He spoke very fast in a language Viserys did not understand at all. Perhaps it was just that Viserys was tired and he didn't understand what the man was saying.

"I-I-"

"Ah," the man said in a strong foreign accent, "Westerosi?" Viserys couldn't reply. His mouth had dried up so much that he found it impossible to reply to this man before him. "Do you want water?" came the voice again producing a small pouch from beneath his cloak. Viserys's mind had started working again though.

He Viserys Targaryen needed to be _given_ water? The dragon did not get given the dragon would take. He moved his head away from the water as it approached his mouth and the man frowned even in the poor light Viserys could see that.

"Are you not thirsty?" inquired the heavy voice and Viserys looked away from him. He needed water. He needed food. He did not need charity. "You do need water." The voice added to itself and Viserys wondered if he'd unknowingly whispered his thoughts out loud.

"Drink," Viserys turned to see the pouch near his mouth and the man kneeling down beside him, "or I shall force it down your throat." Viserys considered it for a moment before drinking. It felt as if life itself was slowly being returned to him as he drank gulp after gulp. He felt replenished. He stopped drinking and the man stoppered the pouch before outstretching a hand. Viserys glared at it warily.

"Wh-" he broke into a coughing fit as he tried to speak and once it was done tried again. "Who are you?" his voice sounded strained and weak and the man smiled. There was enough light to see what he looked like now.

The man had thing brown hair on his head barely disguising the fact that he was old. However where his hair disguised him his other features betrayed him. He had a black cloak over a set of gleaming iron armour, which seemed to almost weigh the man down. At his waist Viserys could see the helm of a sword with a small red gem glistening in it. The mans face looked strained and old like it had seen far too much in its time. The eyes were a calm and reassuring blue whilst his smile gave the impression of compassion.

"My name is Andres Drake, Ser Drake if it pleases you better." Viserys looked the man up and down.

"You're a knight?" he whispered. His voice sounded better if he whispered.

"Yes. I was knighted many years ago when I fought beside Robert Baratheon in his rebellion against Aerys Targaryen. Admittedly it was pure coincidence I was there at the time but I got knighted for it." The man spoke very good of the Common Tongue but Viserys glared at the knight. This man had fought with the usurper against Viserys's father. This man had taken part in the fall of the Targaryen's.

"Why did you-"

"Why did I help you?" interjected Ser Drake taking back his hand, which he had been holding out. "Although I have not been in Westeros for many years I remember my vows and I honour them. One of those is to protect the weak." Viserys could feel anger growing now.

"I am not weak," he hissed dangerously but the knight did not seem to care.

"I am sure that is true once you are fed and watered," he spoke as if Viserys was some kind of pet, "but right now when you are almost dead? Any man would be weak." Viserys was no man. Viserys was a dragon but the knight did not have to know that…

"Get me up," Viserys commanded and Ser Drake arched an eyebrow as he reached out his hand again.

"I see you have good manners." Viserys took the hand and was hauled to his feet. Viserys immediately wished he had stayed lying down. His legs felt like they were going to fail him at any moment and he felt them shake under him. Viserys used the knight to support himself with discontent. He did not trust the knight but it was Viserys's only hope.

"Where were you headed?" asked the man casually as he started moving slowly with Viserys leaning heavily upon him. It struck Viserys that he had no idea where he had been going.

"Where are you going?" Viserys pushed and Ser Drake seemed to shift slightly.

"Qohor," he replied, "I have some business there I would like to conclude."

"I was heading for Qohor." Viserys said openly deciding that was as good a place as any. He had stayed there for a short time whilst running from city to city. It was a rather abandoned and lonely city but it was better than anywhere else. Ser Drake turned his head to Viserys.

"What a coincidence that we're heading for the same city." Viserys refused to answer that as he was brought out from the small forest. He saw two horses tied up to a tree and Viserys frowned. Two horses? Why would the knight have two horses? Was there someone else hiding perhaps? Viserys backed off from the knight suddenly gaining energy in his legs and the knight turned with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong?" Viserys was looking about now searching for the accomplice.

"Where's the other?" the knight frowned further.

"Who?"

"Why do you have two horses?" Viserys demanded glad that his voice had returned to him. The knight looked to the horses and then back to Viserys.

"I travel a lot and sometimes I push my horse too hard. I cripple them much to my dismay. Thus I have learned that bringing an extra horse is never a hindrance." Viserys was certainly not fooled. Did the knight think him to be a fool?

"Don't try to lie to me. What do you take me as a Dothraki idiot?" spat Viserys angrily watching as the knight sighed.

"Why would I deceive you?" inquired the knight calmly, "I could have killed you while you slept or just left you to die. Why would I take you hostage?" _Because I am the one true king of Westeros_. Of course though… this man wasn't to know who he was… he didn't know who Viserys was. The knight saw Viserys as just another peasant with oddly coloured hair and although that angered Viserys it was what was keeping him alive.

"Perhaps…" Viserys strained trying to remember all the other beggars he'd found when he had begged with his sister and how they had spoken. He could not speak like a highborn. "I don't know." Was all he came up with and the knight nodded.

"So come here and get on it." Viserys was no less wary but did as he was asked. He was helped by the knight to mount the horse since his legs had managed to loose all their energy again. The mare was a silver a silver which would've been the same colour as Viserys hair had his hair been clean. The horse wasn't as large as the Dothraki steeds Viserys had been forced to see over the past couple of months but it was a beautiful thing.

"Are you hungry?" Viserys looked up from the horse to the knight who had mounted his larger black horse. The knight seemed to look more at home on the back of the horse. His grey cloak seeming to be quite at home on the back of that house.

"Meat will be appropriate." Viserys snapped composing himself on his horse. He was the dragon and would not be bowing to knights. Ser Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Will it now? You'll have to forgive me that I have no cutlery." Viserys whipped his head round to the knight in shock. He had insulted him. The knight had dared to insult him? However Viserys had little time to say any more as the knight whirled his horse about and rode off. Viserys turned his mare and followed.

It wasn't a long ride until Ser Drake and Viserys rode into a small camp. A small fire burned with a tent made of furs nearby. There seemed to be very little in the camp other than the tent and a small bedroll inside it. The knight dismounted with ease before walking over to Viserys.

"I can dismount on my own." Viserys almost hissed whipping his leg over so fast that he managed to fail to land on his feet. He hit the ground on his back sending a jolt of pain up his spine. The mare he had been riding slowly moved away to eat some grass whilst Viserys lay there with his eyes scrunched.

It had been the horse's fault. The stupid beast hadn't positioned itself properly. He opened his eyes to see Ser Drake standing there with a hand outstretched. Viserys slapped it away and rose of his own accord in a foul temper.

"Where's this food then?" he snapped and the knight chuckled.

"I had been hunting when I stumbled across you. Surely you must've seen the rabbits?" Viserys looked to the back of the black horse to see a number of rabbits slumped there.

"I saw them," Viserys lied.

"Right. Then you must know they will take time to prepare. I have more water and you may use my bed if you require." Viserys glowered at the knight who chuckled again and Viserys's anger doubled.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I suppose I am," the knight spoke pulling the rabbits off the horse. Viserys drew his sword swiftly and the knight looked over at Viserys in apparent shock. Just like the Dothraki he feared Viserys. Good.

"Put that away boy."

"Boy? You dare call _me_ boy?" Viserys was furious now. "I am the dragon! You have no right to call me boy you piece of dirt!" suddenly Ser Drake had his own sword out and Viserys felt his insides squirm slightly.

"Put it away."

"Why should I? Do you think I'm afraid?"

"Your hands are shaking and your voice is quivering. Have you ever killed a man boy?" Viserys stared incredulously at the knight. He couldn't speak to Viserys like that. He couldn't! Viserys was a king and kings were not insulted… however... as Viserys wielded the sword he could clearly see he was no match for the knight and he slowly sheathed his sword.

Viserys knew he wasn't talented with a sword anyway. It was unlikely he was ever going to kill a knight. Ser Drake seemed to have already evaluated that as he sheathed his own sword.

"Smart move," he said simply before getting to work on the rabbits. Viserys looked about him as some air blew over them whipping his matted hair out. He had never killed anyone. Not once. Viserys wondered if that made him weak. Did it make him weak that he hadn't killed anyone? His father had killed thousands but despite it all Viserys could not avoid his father's well-known title 'The Mad King'. He had never truly thought his father to be mad or insane yet… Viserys had once seen his father burn a man with wildfire in the throne room. The dragon skulls had laughed down upon the burning peasant as he burned and screamed. His father had laughed and clapped roaring for more deaths and more burnings. Viserys had watched on with the sunlight shining down through the stained windows and glinting of the iron throne and invisible tears had rolled down his cheeks.  
...

**Author's Note;**  
So what are we thinking? My own version of Viserys may not link up with how you saw him but we never really got to see much of him in the books or TV show. I'm writing him how I see him. Review to keep me happy :)


	3. Past Tradgedy

Viserys squinted over the land before him. Plains of grass spanned almost as far as the eye could see. He had come to redeem the horse slightly after his tumble the previous day but he was yet to trust the creature.

Ser Drake rode slightly ahead on his black horse and his grey cloak flapping slightly in the warm wind. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky today and it annoyed Viserys to no end. He had been squinting for almost the entire day ever since the sun had risen. Ser Drake had insisted in riding on through the night strangely and it was certainly worth noting that Drake was far better at hunting than Viserys was. Not that Viserys would tell Drake that.

The knight was oddly silent for the vast majority of the time but it made little difference to Viserys. He preferred it being silent. He hadn't washed in over three days now and he was starting to smell. If the knight had done one thing right it was not to complain about the smell.

His clothes were truly ragged things now. His scarlet silks had become brown with dirt, he had managed to abandon his cloak all the way back in the Dothraki camp, his gloves were black velvet, faded from the sun. His boots were dry and cracked. He must've looked a mess. Even he could acknowledge he did not look like a king. However a king was not judged by his clothing. He was judged by his power.

The sun had slowly been sinking in the horizon but Viserys still had to squint as the sun glared into his eye.

"Are you hungry?" called back the knight as he moved through the grass.

"I will eat only when necessary." Viserys decided to respond strictly and the knight glanced back to him with an almost sickened expression.

"Well it's going to get necessary faster than you think it is." Ser Drake said looking back ahead and Viserys glared at the knight but decided to let his insolence be. He was posing as a commoner not a king. He had to act as such. So Viserys kept silent and allowed the knight to take the lead. The dragon was able to be patient when it had to be.

It was only an hour or so later when the sun suddenly seemed to take leap after leap towards the horizon and Ser Drake started look around him carefully.

"We'll settle over there," Ser Drake said pointing to their left, "there's trees there and wood to make a fire." Viserys looked to where the knight pointed and saw that he was correct. Perhaps Viserys had just stopped caring about the landscape.

He followed the knight into the woods. He saw that the woods weren't large at all and seemed to span only a small area but it would supply wood.

"You can set up the tent and collect some firewood whilst I hunt," Ser Drake said as Viserys dismounted. Viserys looked back to the knight in the dim sunlight.

"You want me to set up the tent?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be that difficult." Ser Drake said with a small frown and Viserys glowered. The knight chuckled in response before throwing down some furs on the floor turning and riding off. Ser Drake seemed to have a nasty habit of chuckling that Viserys had quickly come to detest. Viserys looked at the horse as it stared back at him.

"How about you go and do whatever horses do?" Viserys snapped at the horse. The horse didn't seem to understand and blinked once. Viserys gritted his teeth and left the horse there keeping to the edge of the woods. The woods maybe small but he'd rather not get lost.

He was still very wary of Ser Drake and for a number of good reasons. Ser Drake had fought against the Targaryens under the banner of the usurper and had been knighted for his services. If he learned Viserys was a Targaryen then what would he do? For all Viserys knew the knight may not be a knight at all. It could be one of the usurpers dogs sent to bring Viserys back like a bone. But the usurper didn't want Viserys back in Westeros. The usurper wanted Viserys dead. If the knight had been working for the usurper then he would've already killed Viserys. Perhaps the knight wanted to get a ransom and already knew who Viserys was? That seemed unlikely too. The night didn't even seem to realise Viserys was a Targaryen let alone something, which could be made a profit out of.

It didn't take long for Viserys to gather up a good number of sticks and throw them down next to his horse. The horse had simply started eating grass and seemed indifferent as Viserys returned. The horse was completely unladen apart from its saddle, which Viserys took of swiftly before throwing it aside. He had no possessions other than his sword and that was already at his waist as he sat down. Viserys wasn't even going to bother trying to make a tent when he didn't know how too. He had at least collected dry wood, which he knew would be needed for the fire and he sat near the logs staring at the almost vanished sun.

The sun casted strange and wonderful colours across the sky ranging from orange to a strange pink. Viserys took little enjoyment in watching the sky and ended up feeling immensely bored.

Not long after Ser Drake returned with rabbit again and looked about expectedly.

"Where is it?" Viserys looked up.

"What?"

"The tent where is it?"

"How about you make it?" Viserys countered heatedly watching as the knight looked from Viserys to the pile of furs.

"Fine," he said simply taking some of the larger logs that Viserys had brought. In all honesty Viserys had brought them because he thought they would make good firewood but it appeared they worked for the tent too for in a few seconds the tent was up and Ser Drake was standing by it.

"I don't suppose you know how to light a fire do you?" Viserys glared at the knight angrily as the knight arched an eyebrow at him. "I thought not." He brought out two stones from a pouch on his belt before hitting them together. In no time at all a fire was in full swing and Ser Drake was smiling slightly.

"There that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"I could've done it." Viserys mumbled simply making the knight chuckle. Viserys wasn't up for it. He was tired and hungry. Luckily Ser Drake seemed to already have one of those problems being solved. He had already set to work on skinning the rabbits.

It was an hour later when Viserys was eating watching the flames of the fire when Ser Drake started talking.

"So you know my name," he said casually, "what's yours?" Viserys looked to the knight coldly.

"None of your business."

"It is if I'm going to be feeding you." Ser Drake challenged simply and Viserys grinded his teeth together.

"Sebastian Worn," Viserys invented on the spot and watched as Drake took another bite from his rabbit.

"What were you doing all the way out here then Sebastian?" asked Drake carelessly and Viserys thought fast.

"I'm a traveller. I was on my way to Qohor."

"Of course," Viserys easily detected the doubt.

"You dare doubt me?" Viserys demanded harshly and the knight looked up.

"Oh no I'm not doubting you one bit Sebastian. It's just intriguing how a man who can't hunt, make a fire or make a tent was planning on embarking on such a ling journey." Viserys allowed that to hang in the air there. He would not reveal his identity to this knight. He still had no idea on who he truly served. There was silence except for the crackles of the fire and the sound of Drake's jaws until he spoke again.

"Tell me about yourself." Viserys looked back to the knight with a scowl.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am not obliged to tell _you_ anything." Viserys would not be telling this knight anything at all. It would put himself in danger if he said it true. Viserys's harsh words seemed to have had little effect on the knight as he continued to eat before he gulped down another mouthful.

"How about we trade tales?" Viserys decided to say nothing to that. He didn't especially _want_ to hear the knights pathetic past but the knight seemed to not care. "I'll go first then." Ser Drake took a sip from his water skin before leaning back on his elbows and looking up to the sky. The stars were slowly starting to blink into life now above them like little lights high staring down upon them.

"I was born in Myr. My father worked in a lot of moving of goods whilst my mother worked in making Myrish gowns. I always wanted to be like my father. I wanted to be a normal serving man with nothing great or especially heroic to my name. Then when I was five my father managed to drown in an accident. My mother cried for weeks. Sometimes she'd smile but behind the smile you could always see the waterfall of tears." Drake leaned back his head and downed the rest of the pouch before throwing it aside. "My dreams died with my father. When I was nine my mother died. Some said it was her sadness or the absence of father I never found out. I was thrown out of my family house. My mother had left me all the money that we'd had remaining at the time, which wasn't much. I hid on a certain street hiding my money only where I knew it was. I made my living by stealing food and begging. It wasn't clean or honourable but it kept me alive.

"One day I met a man who used to work in the Golden Company. He took some kind of liking to me and asked if I knew how to use a sword. I'd been living in the streets of Myr for three years and when you're down there you learned that there are two people who live in the underworld of every city. There are the poor who deceive and trick their ways into money and there are the poor who learn how to use a sword. They use their swords to do performances on the streets or get good enough to sell their services. I had a talent with the sword. I had stolen my small sword from a closing blacksmith two years before. I started hiring myself to people in Myr. Three years later and I was away from Myr. I was travelling." He rubbed his temples slowly before looking to Viserys. Viserys had not realised he had been watching the knight for all this time and he was not looking away now whilst the knight blinked and then sighed. "I travelled from Braavos to Pentos through to Myr and down to Volantis. I had a phase when I kept passing between Qohor and Norvos for four years before returning to Pentos and sailing to Lys and Tyrosh. I landed in Gull Town planning to spend only a few days there. That was when Aerys Targaryen called for Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon's heads. Prince Rhaegar had run off with Lyanna Stark. The Mad King had killed Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark the idiot." Viserys found it rather odd that he was not trying to strangle the knight and even more surprised he could feel no anger. "The Starks and Baratheons raised their banners in rebellion along with the Tully's and Arryn's. Hence I was dragged into the war under the banners of Jon Arryn. I fought at the Battle of the Bells and later, more decisively at the Trident. That was when the Targaryen's were truly lost. It was the first real war I'd ever taken part in myself. Whilst Robert Baratheon had fought Rhaegar in single combat I protected him, guarding him from being stabbed in the back. Robert won the battle and later knighted me Ser Drake. When Eddard Stark raced to King's Landing I stayed in the Trident with Robert Baratheon. It was only a few days later we heard that the battle was won and that King's Landing was ours, courtesy of the Lannisters. I left Westeros then sailing back to the free cities a knight. I've since continued selling my blade and doing whatever's needed. Nearly no one remembers me in Westeros, which is unsurprising. I haven't been there since we were told of Robert's victory. Well there you have it. My sad tale." The knight seemed to care little as he sighed again and looked to the stars before looking back at Viserys.

"Well come on then."

"What?"

"I told you my story now you tell me yours." Viserys looked back to the fire.

"Well come on then." Ser Drake said flatly sitting up.

"I told you I wasn't obliged to tell you anything." Viserys said it very bluntly.

"I told you my story."

"I never asked you to." Viserys reasoned strictly still staring at the fire. There was silence for a long time there as neither of them spoke.

"You know I've seen a lot of things Sebastian," it took Viserys a moment to remember that he _was_ Sebastian before he looked to Ser Drake, "I've travelled all the free cities. I've seen them all. I've seen people who can change their face like others change their clothes, I've seen the rich and I've seen the poor. I've seen people with black hair, brown hair, fair hair, I once had a liking for a girl who claimed to be from beyond 'The Wall' in Westeros. She had red hair and said she was 'kissed by fire'. I once even saw a man who had blue hair the colour of the ocean…" there was silence for a bit longer as the knight looked at Viserys, "but I reckon if you cleaned that hair of yours then it'd be silver not brown. I've travelled to a lot of places and seen even more people but I've never seen anyone with silver hair or purple eyes at your age other than you." Viserys stared at the knight for a while wondering what exactly he meant.

"Then I suppose I'm the first." Viserys said coldly and the knight shrugged.

"Oh wait, actually you're the second." Viserys frowned and the man chuckled at it. "Like I said. I protected Robert Baratheon whilst he fought Rhaegar Targaryen." Viserys felt himself shiver but he dared not do it as the knight looked at Viserys intently.

"I'm tired." Viserys said bluntly and the knight smiled slightly.

"You can sleep beneath the tent."

"That was what I intended to do." Viserys snapped crawling under the tent and pulling the fur over him to keep some warmth. What did the knight know? By the sounds of it he knew Viserys was a dragon for a start. Perhaps now he'd start treating Viserys with respect he deserved. Viserys stayed awake worrying for a while longer but soon found that he was indeed tired and soon he was fast asleep.

...

**Authors Note;**

Had to do a lot of cross checking for this chapter, mostly for the monologue. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll be bringing more out soon. Remember to review! :)


	4. Fire and Blood

Qohor was a lonely city of that there was little doubt. Viserys looked down on the city from the slight ridge they were positioned on and scowled. It had taken two weeks for them to reach the city and in that time Viserys had still failed to wash. He was fairly certain he smelt worse than death now but still the knight had no remarked on it. In fact it seemed to be the only thing he didn't remark on at all. They had spent the majority of their journey in silence Viserys choosing not to allow the knight to know who he was.

True there was a possibility he already knew judging by the discussion they'd had at the beginning of their journey but Viserys would rather stay safe.

Qohor was not as large as Pentos or Myr but it was a city nevertheless. The last few days had been spent travelling through a forest called 'The Forest of Qohor'. Viserys wondered what genius had named the forest that. Qohor's walls stood rought three times higher than Viserys on his horse protecting the city within. Within smoke could be seen billowing out and the faint sounds of clashing steel was easy to hear. Above all the other buildings rose a larger one upon which was a black statue of what appeared to be a goat. Viserys remembered the city well enough to remember Qohor worshiped the Black Goat as their God.

"Do you know the tale of Qohor and Khal Temmo?" asked Ser Drake as pushed his horse forwards and Viserys followed.

"I can't say I do," Viserys said coldly. He always made sure he sounded cold when speaking to the knight.

"Over four hundred years ago Khal Temmo rode on Qohor with a massive _khalasar. _Qohor hired the Bright Banners and the Second Sons to assist as well as purchasing thee thousand Unsullied. Do you know of the Unsullied?"

"Amuse me."

"The Unsullied are slave warriors from Astapor," the knight said ignoring Viserys's snide comment, "some say they're the greatest fighters in the world."

"That is doubtful." Viserys spat and the knight glance back at him.

"Anyway. When the khalasar rode on Qohor the city was defeated. The companies were broken and fled and the Qohorik forces were destroyed. When the Unsullied arrived the khalasar had retreated intending on taking the city the next day. When the khalasar came the next day they found the Unsullied waiting for them. They attacked the Unsullied ranks eighteen times trying to break through and all attempts failed. By the time they were done twelve thousand Dothraki lay dead on the field and six hundred Unsullied remained. Khal Temo was among the dead. The remaining Dothraki cut their braids and threw them down in front of the Unsullied before abandoning their conquest." Viserys listened to this last piece with interest as they rode beneath the open gates of Qohor and into the city.

The city looked no grander on the inside than it had done on the outside. Small huts seemed to count for houses and every other building was not a house at all but a blacksmith where the sounds of metal rung forth.

"You say that the people of Qohor purchased the Unsullied?" inquired Viserys loudly as the ringing pressed on and Ser Drake looked back to him.

"Yes." Viserys was silent for a moment as his brain set into gear.

"How much would it be to buy an army of these Unsullied?"

"It depends how large the army," Drake spoke with a frown.

"How about eight thousand if what you tell me of them is true." Ser Drake's eyes widened.

"The Unsullied are not cheap… why would you need such a force?"

"I was merely speculating." Viserys lied. Perhaps in time he would be able to buy an army… of course he's need money for that.

Viserys continued to follow Ser Drake as they moved down the filthy streets of Qohor. Viserys watched as the ladies would move aside in distress whilst most of the men with arms the size of tree trunks didn't seem to care if they crashed into the horses or passed them. Soon they came to what appeared to be some kind of stables, which was odd since it was so far inside the walls of the town.

"I'll need you to be getting off that," Ser Drake said as he jumped off his horse and Viserys frowned.

"What?"

"The horse, get off it." Viserys glowered at the man who wasn't smiling. "Please?" Viserys decided to comply and he jumped off as Drake took the reins. "Thank you." Drake said as he led the beast round the side of the stables and Viserys followed.

Round the side of the stables was a strange sort of desk where at sat a man looking through papers. As Ser Drake approached he glanced up and glowered until he saw the silver horse.

"You found her!" exclaimed the man in a silent voice as he jumped up from where he was sitting and came round the desk to stroke the horse. Viserys snatched up a piece of paper from the desk and attempted to read it. Unfortunately he had no idea what it said.

"I did indeed. I'm just sorry it took so long." Ser Drake replied folding his arms and watching the man fondly. Viserys looked the man over. He had a long beard that reached to his chest, his eyes were a dull grey and he wore simple brown attire. Viserys also came to wonder why the man was speaking in the common tongue but decided not to say anything.

"I was starting to fear you were not going to return!" the man exclaimed hugging the horse affectionately. The horse just seemed to be slightly bewildered.

"I always planned to return at one time or another."

"Still, most would have never returned."

"I'm not most people." Ser Drake said with a smile and the man released his horse.

"If there is anything you need or want, anything at all, just tell me and if it's within my power I shall reward it to you happily."

"There's no need to-"

"What about the horse?" asked Viserys quickly and the peasant blinked at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"The silver horse. Would you give the knight the horse?" snapped Viserys stopping himself from rolling his eyes. The man looked a bit bewildered as he looked from the horse to Viserys.

"There's no need. I don't need the horse."

"Let him answer the question," Viserys said sourly watching as the man blinked.

"Well… yes I suppose…"

"Right," Viserys looked to Ser Drake expectantly and he laughed.

"You think I'll get you the horse?"

"No. I'm commanding you to give me the horse." Viserys snapped forcing the smile from the knight's face.

"What if I said no?" _No one backtalk's to the dragon!_ However Viserys found he had no reply to this. There were no threats or clever quips and he watched as the knight sighed and pulled out a pouch of coins before handing it to the man.

"My friend wants the horse. I know how much you love the beast and I promise I shall take good care of her. I don't think such a magnificent animal should be simply paid as a debt so I am handing you the gold you originally gave me for finding it and more on top of that. Will that be enough?" The man grasped the pouch tightly before nodding.

"Please take good care of her."

"I will and if I ever pass through again I will try and bring her here so that you can meet her again."

"Thank you Ser. I would most like that." Ser Drake nodded before walking over with the horse and forcing the reins into Viserys hand. "Here's your bloody horse boy."

Viserys was pleasantly surprised by these events and took the horse without question before returning to the front of the stables. As they walked Viserys noted the dark mood of Ser Drake but he kept silent as Drake mounted and Viserys looked to his horse. It was _his_ horse now. It was the only thing other than clothes and a sword he now officially owned. The saddening thing was that the horse was only means to an end. It was a beautiful thing and fit for a king to ride but it would serve little purpose other than getting Viserys from one place to another. Yet again what else were horses for?

"So what are your plans?" asked Ser Drake boldly as he came up beside Viserys and Viserys blinked.

"That is none of your business."

"So far in this city you've followed me and stolen a mans pride horse from him and for what?" Viserys clenched a fist.

"For my means."

"Which are what?" Viserys chose to keep quiet much to the knight's distaste, "how about we go and have a drink?"

The tavern was rowdy to say the least and rather degenerated. The walls looked like they were liable to fall over or disintegrate within the next couple of seconds as men slammed mugs together and laughed loudly. The barmaid was catching a lot of eyes but the gargantuan man who kept by her was causing those eyes to mind their own business.

Ser Drake had bought a mug of wine for both of them when Viserys had refused beer. Viserys was not unhappy to have wine back although it brought back fowl memories of Vaes Dothrak. As they drank Viserys noted Drake's mood from his actions. He seemed sharper and angrier than usual. Maybe he was unhappy Viserys had made him buy the mare if that was so then the knight would have to get used to it. Viserys by all rights was a king and he would regain his throne.

Ser Drake had ordered an extra mug of wine for both of them and Viserys watched as the maid came with the mugs. She was a short thing but with shocking blue eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun but Viserys didn't mind. Here in the tavern he could lie back and just be himself again there was no need to hide here.

"Your drinks sirs," the maid said putting down the mugs and Viserys smiled smugly.

"Thank you my dear," he quipped and the girl went red before curtseying and heading away. It was good timing. Viserys had just finished his last load of wine and he happily downed the next one in a matter of seconds. The knight was not drinking so much.

"So lets have a talk you and I," Ser Drake said leaning forwards with his hands clasped together, "what you did with that poor stableman was wrong." Viserys lay back in his chair with a smirk.

"Wrong? Who cares what's wrong? Who are you to say what's wrong? I needed a horse and the man was only to keen to oblige."

"He was not keen. Had it been my wish you would not of gotten the horse."

"Yet it is tied in the stables nevertheless with my name on it." Viserys said idly and slowly Ser Drake inhaled and then exhaled.

"Fine then Sebastian how about we talk on some fairer terms?" Viserys had come to terms with being Sebastian over their travel.

"But of course."

"Good. I'm going to make it clear that right now we're throwing all your lies and deceit out of the window. This is going to be the truth," Viserys glanced up and the man ploughed on, "firstly I know you're not who you say you are. You're a Targaryen." Viserys suddenly felt very cold.

"What makes you think that?" Viserys asked coolly and the knight chuckled slightly.

"Like I've told you Targaryen. I've travelled all of the free cities. I've travelled further east than some would ever believe and I've seen Westeros. Now in Lys you have people with fair hair so light that it almost seems to be silver but after a few more moments you see it isn't silver at all. The only family I've only heard of having silver hair and purple eyes is the Targaryens. I know this because I've heard the tales from Westeros and I saw Rhaegar Targaryen battle at the Trident. You have the same coloured hair and the same coloured eyes. I'm assuming you're his brother aren't you?" Viserys felt as if he had been smacked in the face and kicked in the balls. The knight had known. The knight had known from the first few seconds he'd laid eyes on Viserys and had said nothing.

For some reason Viserys felt betrayed. He'd never trusted Ser Drake but he had travelled with him. Drake had hinted he may know whom Viserys was when they had been travelling but Viserys had not known for certain. Now there was no doubt what the knight knew and did not know.

There was no point concealing it. The dragon would face the truth.

"I am Viserys Targaryen the rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. My brother was Rhaegar Targaryen and my father was Aerys Targaryen but you may have known him as 'The Mad King'." Viserys spat out this last bit and said it all in hush so none others could hear. Ser Drake nodded at these words.

"I think that maybe the first truth I've actually heard from you since I met you." Ser Drake said sipping from his mug and Viserys glowered. This knight was awfully full of himself. If he'd known who Viserys was all along then he should've been far more respectful. Viserys watched as the knight took another drink before sighing.

"So what do you want?" he asked it as if he was wondering about the weather.

"I want what is mine by right," snarled Viserys silently, "the usurper is sitting on my throne."

"How do you intend to take it back?"

"With _blood and fire_." Viserys snarled causing the knight to smile slightly.

"Your families words… clever… but with all due respect. How do you intend to take back the seven kingdoms? Hopes and ambitions can only get you so far. What you speak of is not something you can simply ask and be rewarded with. What you ask is something that must be taken."

"I will take it," Viserys hissed venomously, "I had a plan. I was going an army behind me in exchange for my sister… they didn't hold up their end of the bargain." Ser Drake frowned slightly.

"Your sister?"

"She stayed with Khal Drogo the backstabbing whore, her and the stupid knight."

"A knight? Of Westeros?" Drake asked apparently flabbergasted.

"Well he's not a real knight. He got exiled and ran to me. He pledged his services to me and then betrayed me the lowborn bastard." Viserys's anger was rising dangerously now as it all came flooding back.

"Ah I see… although I am still confused. How will you go about conquering these kingdoms if you do not have an army?" Viserys lay back slowly as his anger subsided.

"That's the thing. I need an army and I have no way to get it anymore. Khal Drogo was my last chance and he marched my army in the wrong direction the barbaric idiot."

"So what are you planning to do?" Viserys looked to the knight.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Perhaps I'll want to help you."

"How am I meant to know you're not working for the usurper?"

"As I keep pointing out. If I were working for Robert Baratheon you would already be dead. Tell me and your secrets will be safe." Viserys wasn't sure whether to trust that but in all honesty he wasn't certain what his plan was either.

"I need an army. These _Unsullied _sound like the perfect soldiers but they need to bought with gold I do not own. Therefore I'm going to have to somehow earn money."

"I see your problem. If you were to work for the money you want you would be working until you were dead. Only the richest are able to purchase large numbers of Unsullied."

"Then that's it. I need to become rich." Viserys said bluntly and the knight chuckled as he always did.

"You make it sound so simple."

"I know it isn't," Viserys snapped angrily remembering how he had run from city to city selling his goods to keep Daenerys and himself alive, "I travelled the free cities trying to keep alive."

"So I remember hearing whispers about. 'The Beggar King' wasn't it?" Viserys glared at the knight.

"Only half of that title is reality I promise you and I am no beggar."

"Perhaps but it does not take away from the fact that currently you have no money to raise an army in your name and I think we can both agree that you will need money to establish an army." Viserys wondered whether that was meant to be some clever insult but let it pass.

"I need money."

"Indeed you do but firstly I think we must take care of something much more precious than mere coins."

"Which is what?" asked Viserys harshly.

"Your life. I doubt I am the only one who has noted your silver hair and unique eyes Targaryen. Others would have seen and there are little birds everywhere. It is not so common here but they do exist and they will not take long in taking to the skies and reporting to the spider in King's Landing and once the spider learns of your presence there is no guarantee that he will not tell Robert Baratheon." Viserys had not thought of this as the knight sipped his mug again.

"Then we move."

"Yes but not tonight. Birds take time to fly and it is a long way from here to King's Landing. At sunrise tomorrow we shall move. It will be easiest if we run for Lys. The spider has few spies there and your features will blend well there. We will have to pass through Volantis but that cannot be avoided. Volantis almost constantly has ships moving to or from Lys. Once in Lys I will meet with some old friends who owe me a good number of favours and we can proceed from there. Give it time and we should have enough money to buy ourselves Unsullied and if not them then at least some sell swords." Viserys looked the knight over as he sat there with a confident smile.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Viserys warily, "you are a sworn knight of Westeros."

"I am but when Robert knighted me it was still your father who ruled. I took vows to serve the king and protect the weak. By right of succession my duty of service passed to you Targaryen and as I have pointed out before there is no doubt you are weak." Viserys had heard the knights 'weak speech' so many times now it didn't anger him any more.

"Then pledge your sword to me."

"I wouldn't go that far little king," the knight smiled making Viserys shudder in anger, "I'll serve you, yes, but pledge my sword to you? I'm not entirely sure I want to serve you to the letter little king. I'll serve you as long as it holds honour to its name and I'll keep you safe if that is required of me but for me to pledge my sword to you is asking too much. I must see you are fair of judgement before I do that."

"Are you questioning the dragon?" growled Viserys considering drawing his blade right now in the tavern.

"Why yes I suppose I am little king."

"You will address me as your grace!" Viserys said loudly but no one turned to them.

"I will call address you as 'your grace' when you learn to tame that uncontrollable tongue of yours." Viserys clasped the hilt of his sword but thought better of it as he was about to draw it. He didn't need more attention.

"Fine. I am hungry."

"That I can do," Ser Drake promised whistling for the maid.

Viserys closed the low wooden door behind him lazily and looked about the room. The room was small and cramped much to Viserys's dislike but it smelt better than the Dothraki tents he had been forced to sleep in three weeks before. Two beds sat against different walls one by a black window and the other by a small table. The table had a selection of mouldy fruit displayed upon it that Viserys immediately disregarded. Small chests sat at the foot of each bed but Viserys didn't have anything to store in them. The entire room was lit by a single candle, which flicked slightly in its place on the table by the fruit. However what really caught Viserys's eyes was the tub he had ordered, steam rising from it.

Ser Drake had said he fancied to stay up for a time longer and had remained downstairs whilst Viserys was told his bath was prepared. Viserys put a slender finger into the bath. The water was warm and at a good temperature. A coarse brush had been placed on the table.

It took Viserys a short time to strip himself down and lower himself into the tub enjoying the sense of cleanliness that washed over him like a tidal wave. He leaned back joyously and watched, as the dirt just seemed to abandon him and take to the water.

The water seemed to become dirt once Viserys dunked his head under the water and used his hands to free his silver hair. The tub may now be filthy but Viserys enjoyed the warmth the water produced making him feel slightly regal like he should do. He grabbed the brush from the table and cleaned himself down before exiting the tub and looking himself over.

His body was almost spotless and the pale white he remembered. He was heavily tanned in many places but not burned in one by the sun. His hair was no longer tinged by brown and flowed exuberant silver in the dim light. He felt like a king again.

His feelings were quickly crushed again when he realised he would have to wear the same dirty clothes again. He would have to remind Ser Drake to purchase some come the morning. He quickly donned his clothing, which was as filthy as he's left it but there was no changing that.

He did not know when Ser Drake would resign to sleep as well but Viserys didn't much care as he climbed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

...

**Author's Note;**

Wow, didn't realise this chapter was a good 1,000 longer than the others but never mind. I picture Qohor as I imagined it would seem, sorry if it doesn't match your version. Please review so I know where I'm going wrong and where I'm going right, I'll update soon :)


	5. The Clothes and Rains

Viserys awoke to the clanging of metal all about him before slowly rising and blinking a few times. The first thing that came into focus was the putrid fruit, which immediately caught Viserys's nose as well, and he almost threw up on the spot.

He then looked over by the blackened window to where Ser Drake snored. He seemed to have simply collapsed on his bed and half of him was still dangling off the side of the bed. The covers had been utterly discarded. Viserys rose looking down at his filthy clothes with distaste.

Qohor was well known for its quality of blades produced and some even claimed that the blacksmith's in Qohor could forge Valyrian Steel. Viserys would like only too much to hold a Valyrian Steel blade but knew it was a pointless endeavour. He didn't have a penny to his name and he doubted the knight could afford a Valyrian Steel blade either.

Despite the poor clothing though Viserys could not help but feel kingly. He felt as if true life had been breathed back into him and felt alive for the first time since before he had started travelling ago. Before Khal Drogo, before Vaes Dothrak… before Daenerys had run off… Viserys banished the thoughts from his mind. He didn't have time to consider what could've been.

He looked over to the knight's belt where he seemed to keep everything he owned. The water pouch was empty the blade still sheathed and positively bulging was the gold purse.

It didn't take a masterful thief to take the pouch from the knight's limp and snoring body. The sun may have been up or down Viserys could not tell through the blackened window. He threw the coin purse in the air before catching it with a sly smile and taking to the streets.

…

It was indeed day when Viserys stepped out of the tavern and into the street and although it seemed that the sun had only just risen the town was already very busy. People shuffled down the streets like they had all been commanded to do so and many seemed to gaze in shock at Viserys's silver hair. _Let them look. The dragon is greater than any of them._

Viserys supposed that his hair was quite the show judging that nearly everyone he saw seemed to have black hair the only exception came from those with dark brown hair. Viserys glanced at the side stables to see that his horse was still there and being fed by a boy who was obviously stunted. He stood no higher than Viserys's waist but looked to be about sixteen by all other features. He was dressed in simple rags like he'd just ascended out of a puddle and Viserys walked over to the boy.

"Boy," the little child looked up to Viserys as he said this, "where can I buy clothes?" the boy looked him up and down.

"What's in it for me?" Viserys scowled darkly.

"My mercy. Now tell me where I can purchase clothing or I'll have you whipped." The boy seemed surprisingly calm.

"By who?"

"By your parents you insolent little dwarf!" Viserys snapped angrily and the boy smiled dimly.

"May have a problem there sir. My parents are long dead."

"Then I'll have whoever you work for flog you."

"They couldn't give a damn what I do sir. I'm too fast for them you see."

"Then by all the Gods _I'll_ do it!" Viserys almost shouted his anger rocketing upwards, "Unless you tell me where I can purchase decent clothing!" The boy spent a time tending to the horse before petting it.

"Darian makes clothes. He's the only one who does in Qohor," the boy said simply, "he's down the street and on the left. His is the only place that isn't a blacksmith or a house." Viserys decided not to thank the boy as he moved the way the boy had pointed.

His threats had not been idle. Had the boy denied Viserys any longer and he would've gladly beaten the shit out of him until he learned some respect. It annoyed Viserys to no end how everyone treated him. He was the rightful king of Westeros and yet he was treated like a commoner. Even Ser Drake, who had obviously known who Viserys was from the start, treated him like some friend he'd picked up in a bar although after the conversation last knight Viserys was inclined to believe that would be changing now.

The boy had not been lying when he said the shop was the only place in Qohor that wasn't a house or blacksmith. On either side of the small store sat two gigantic blacksmiths each looming over the tiny little shop. It wasn't as promising as Pentos but it would have to do.

The shop despite its size seemed to have more clothes than Viserys had seen in all other shops in his life combined. The walls were literally invisible beneath the mess of clothing that covered the walls. The way through the shop was a single corridor with other pathways branching from it, all so tight that only the slimmest man in the world would ever be able to walk down the aisles comfortably.

Viserys couldn't decipher what state the shop was in. Female dresses mingled with male breeches in an unorganised mess. One hanger had a child's dress right behind a dress for a woman who would've dwarfed the shop itself. As Viserys looked about a bit bewildered he heard a voice and a man sprung from underneath an entire pile of clothes as if he'd been hiding there.

The man was tall but extremely old. Viserys had never seen a man look so decrepit in all of his life as the man spat incomprehensible words at Viserys.

"I'm here for clothes." Viserys said bluntly and the man squinted.

"Ah, the… um… Common Tongue?" the accent was so heavy Viserys hardly made out the words but he nodded and the man smiled. It was not pretty considering his teeth were all rotten.

"Sorry… it has been so long since I have had to… speak this?" the man left it as a hanging question but Viserys didn't answer and the man nodded slightly. The man had no hair on him and enough wrinkles to make several men of forty astonished. His eyes were a dull brown and his nose was the length of Viserys's hand.

"I am Damian. What are you looking for?" he was very slow with stirring out the words much to Viserys's annoyance.

"Clothes. Preferably black and rich in texture." Viserys said coolly and the man nodded.

"Yes… um… you may need to help me sir. My eyes are not as good as they used to be and I am afraid I have lost all knowledge of… texture…" Viserys couldn't help but look at the man incredulously. How could a man who had such poor eyesight run a shop for clothing? Saying that he was the _only_ man who sold clothing in Qohor and it appeared he had quite the selection.

Viserys spent some time wading through the cacophony and avalanches of clothing before managing to fish out quite a remarkable garment. It was black with green lacing trailing all the way down it. He put it over his own chest to find it seemed to be a rather good fit. It was only a few minutes later he found a completely black pair of breeches and boots to match. He felt like the Gods were smiling on him when he found the black gloves also before turning to the man.

"I can pay you ten stags but no more." Viserys said but the man didn't seem to mind as he nodded.

"Aye, that will do." Viserys opened the purse to find there was all kind of coins in it varying from strange gold pieces, which certainly were not dragons to a common Westerosi penny. He eventually fished out ten stags before handing them to the man and leaving without another word.

…

Upon his return he was glad to see Ser Drake was still snoring loudly if not louder than when Viserys had left. He quickly discarded his filthy clothes and put on his brand new clothes. They were slightly itchy but Viserys judged that was only to be expected from new clothing. He was sure he must've looked like a proper king now. He threw his old clothes under his bed before slapping the knight twice on the face and he slowly came to groan and move.

"You were the one who said we'd be moving at sunrise." Viserys said simply and watched as the knight's eyes opened, glossed over, and then widened further before sitting up and clutching his head.

"Gods, it's not sunrise already is it?" he asked looking to the unhelpful window.

"I'm afraid so. Here's your gold," Viserys threw it on the knight's lap. The knight looked to the gold and then up to Viserys before gaping.

"You bought yourself new clothes?"

"You are ever so sharp aren't you? Get up." Viserys snapped with a small smile as the knight stumbled to his feet. _Perhaps that talk last night had made some thing apparent like who was in charge?_

"Quite right," Ser Drake said looking himself over apparently fully awake now, "we'll be riding by the river all the way down to Volantis so there shouldn't be any need for us to fill our skins now," Drake explained moving to the door with Viserys in tow, "I want to be gone of Qohor as soon as possible. The sooner we're gone the better."

Drake had paid the bar for the room yesterday as well as the bath so there was no need to stop. Instead they headed right to the stables. Viserys was pleased to see the boy from earlier had taken the hint and gone away. Ser Drake mounted quickly and Viserys followed noting the flabbergasted looks many were giving him and he smirked triumphantly.

Viserys doubt these lowborn men and women had ever seen a true king before in their lifetimes. Well let them feast their eyes upon the dragon upon his glory. Let them look but never touch the dragon is too great for them.

It took them little time to exit the city and headed south first with the sun glaring above them. Viserys had decided he didn't much like the sun because it always seemed to gleam in his eyes making Drake laugh heartily every time.

"You shouldn't have gone without me." The knight said as they rode and Viserys scowled.

"I have every right-"

"To what? Take my money to buy your clothes? That is without honour. I will help you but I cannot allow you to use my money without my consent. Did you consider that someone could've seen you? Someone who might want you dead? There is little love for the Targaryens in Westeros and the Free Cities have no love for you either and trust me when I say some will know you are a Targaryen such as I did."

"Do you think me weak?" Viserys demanded pushing his horse forwards and pulling up before the knight forcing him to stop. Viserys would not be pushed about by a travelling knight. "I am a king. A king can take care of himself!"

"I am simply being wary Targaryen," the knight said flatly, "I promised to assist you and I intend to do so but it will all be for nought if you do not live."

"Do you take me for some child?" Viserys shouted aggressively, "I can walk down a single street without being slaughtered! I don't need constant guard."

"Then let me ask you this Targaryen," Ser Drake said with a small smile, "what is the point of a Kingsguard?" Viserys frowned.

"A Kingsguard?"

"Yes."

"They are the chosen elite. They are entrusted and vowed to give their own lives as long as they save their king's." Viserys knew full well what the Kingsguard was. He would expect a knight to know too.

"I see. Well if I remember correctly the Kingsguard is a constant guard that is always there for their king. A true king _needs_ a Kingsguard Targaryen. A true king has many enemies and therefore needs constant protection from them. Since you have no Kingsguard I am filling that gap." Viserys stared at the man for a moment unable to deny the logic there.

"I… well yes."

"I see. So therefore you do need a constant guard don't you?" Ser Drake said this with such a wide smile Viserys had to force himself not to stab the man right there. Instead he wheeled his horse about and set off at a faster pace with Ser Drake following.

...

It was late when they settled by the river the constant sound of the flowing water much preferable to the clanging of metal. Viserys had been forced to learn over the past few weeks how to make a fire and, excruciatingly, he could also now make a tent. Ser Drake had hunted some kind of deer and had cooked it over the fire before having them both have their fill. Viserys had become full rather quickly and as a result had decided to come to the riverside to watch the water sparkle.

It had always been something that had allured him. Water. He supposed that was strange since his family's words _were 'Fire and Blood'_. However the dragon could appreciate water whilst it breathed fire could it not? Viserys watched how the moonlight reflected beautifully off the water and made little stars of their own.

When living in Pentos he had always looked out of the ocean to the west for not so far a sail from Pentos lay Dragonstone. They said that it was from Dragonstone Aegon the Conqueror had launched his invasion of Westeros. Firstly he had landed at King's Landing marking where the city would be built in future years and from there he had swept the land and forged the Seven Kingdoms into one.

Viserys's return would be like that one day. He would land in Westeros with an army to defy the Gods and none would be able to stand against him. Unsullied… eight thousand loyal and trained troops all under his command. He would threaten others for ships and claim his throne, as was his right.

Viserys had never met Robert Baratheon or Eddard Stark but he had met a man who had scared his father more than most and only once. He had only been young but the face of Tywin Lannister had haunted his dreams for some days after. Father had told Viserys about the lion the 'Disgraced Lion' as father had called him although Tywin Lannister had never seemed that.

Father said that he didn't trust Lord Tywin he told Viserys they had once been close friends but Tywin had stirred rumours. Rumours of Lord Tywin ruling the kingdoms and father simply sitting there doing nothing.

Viserys remembered the voice the best… the deep and commanding voice of a man who you would never dare question. Viserys had heard the song. 'The Rains of Castamere' they called it… Viserys had heard it once and he still remembered the lyrics…

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_and not a soul to hear._

Funny. He remembered the lyrics better than he remembered his own father's face.

Viserys would sometimes try to think what his father would do and his face would appear before him and tell him what to do. The voice was always the same and the words always slurred but the face changed every time…

Viserys heard a noise and looked back expecting to see Ser Drake but it wasn't. It was Viserys's horse. It walked slowly over to the river before drinking from the water.

Viserys watched as it completed its drink and then walked over to stand by Viserys its silver mane blowing in the slight wind. It occurred to Viserys that his hair was blowing in the exact same fashion. Viserys looked the horse over once and the horse watched back as if asking a question.

"You haven't got a name have you?" Viserys asked coolly as the wind blew over them and the horse didn't respond watching Viserys intently.

"I guess I'll name you then." Viserys said with a raised eyebrow. He had a thousand names he wanted to call a sword but a horse? He had no idea.

He looked around him and his eyes caught on the moon and then to the river in one slick motion.

"Moontide," he said simply letting the words slip off his tongue, "I'll call you Moontide." The horse made a slight whinny before turning and returning in the direction of the camp.

Viserys watched it go before returning his eyes to the water. The water seemed oddly comforting and revealing as Viserys watched it.

He returned his mind to his father. He wanted to remember his father better than he could but he found it impossible and then… as he struggled to bring the face to mind… he heard it… the rains…  
The Rains of Castamere.  
And the rains did weep indeed.

...

**Author's Note;**

Tywin Lannister is one of my favorite characters in 'A Song of Ice and Fire' and 'A Game of Thrones' and I found this worked well so I slipped it in. Thanks to those who have reviewed and hopefully I'll have more up soon. Remember to review so I know how I'm doing. :)


	6. Your Grace

They'd been riding for almost a week now since leaving Qohor. Ser Drake said they now should be getting close to Ar Noy but there was little point even entering it due it being in ruins destroyed during the Rhoynar Invasion a good one thousand years ago.

Viserys had attempted to keep his one set of clothes clean but had found it almost impossible to do so with no cleaning equipment. Besides a king should not know how to clean clothes. He had managed to keep his body clean in the river known as the 'Qhoyne' which they planned to follow all the way south to Volantis.

They had not met anyone since leaving Qohor but Viserys had not missed the presence of others in fact after Ser Drake's original warning of spies Viserys had become wary of anyone he didn't trust. He still didn't trust Ser Drake fully but he had come to be mostly at ease around the knight. If he had wanted Viserys dead he could've killed him before Qohor. He had also sworn to help him… well… he had _said_ he would help Viserys. He hadn't sworn anything for certain yet.

Now that Ser Drake knew Viserys's identity he no longer called him Sebastian but had been calling him 'Targaryen' much to Viserys's annoyance. He knew he was a Targaryen but he was a king by all rights. It was aggravating that the knight who served him wouldn't even call him 'your grace'. In time Viserys supposed he would come to call Viserys a king.

He had come to trust his horse 'Moontide' remarkably quickly over the last week. Although he was full aware that the horse was simply a means to get from place to another he couldn't help but feel a bit of care for it. It was probably because he'd named it. He wasn't sure that was such a good idea anymore.

"So tell me what do you know of Westeros?" asked Ser Drake as they moved and Viserys glanced up.

"Everything there is to know. The dragon is rightful king of all seven kingdoms." Viserys was certain this was true.

"Really?" inquired Ser Drake smiling at Viserys.

"Yes. Really." Viserys snapped angrily and Ser Drake chuckled.

"Then you won't mind if I question you on it?"

"Of course not."

"Then lets get started," they rode for a few seconds before the knight turned his head to Viserys, "which family are lords of the Twins?" child's play.

"The Frey's and last I checked it was Lord Walder who sat in the title as 'Lord of the Crossing'." Viserys said boastingly convinced he was correct and the knight nodded.

"Aye, last I looked Lord Walder was still breathing although I doubt that will continue for much longer." There was a pause for some while.

"When Aegon the Conqueror took came to the North, which King of the North was it who knelt to him?" Viserys had to think on this for a second.

"Torrhen Stark, the king who knelt." Viserys would make certain he would never gain_ that_ title. Ser Drake nodded and they continued in silence for a minute.

"Who was the Queen of King Mors Martell of Dorne who brought ten thousand ships acorss the Narrow Sea running from the Rhoynar Invasion?" he looked about him, "rather fitting don't you think?" Viserys scowled.

"Queen Nymeria." He said sternly continuing to ride and Ser Drake nodded with a smile.

"Well done Targaryen." It took all Viserys's willpower not to correct him and make him say 'your grace'. They rode for a good five minutes in silence as the rays of the sun streamed down on them when Ser Drake turned again.

"The names of all the dragons ever to have existed in Westeros." Viserys looked up to the knight who was not looking his way and glowered. Was this some clever trick? When Viserys had lived in King's Landing his father had walked Viserys down the throne room.

The Targaryen's had kept the skulls of all the dragons from the first to the last and father had forced him to recite it every day. Whenever Viserys had got it right he'd get given a little sweet. Viserys looked out over the river they were constantly following.

"Vhagar, Syrax, Silverwing, Vhagar, Meraxes and Balerion." Viserys judged those were enough to subdue the knight. That was not all of them but the most famous were there. He did not want to recite all of the names.

"There are others."

"I know." Viserys said icily and there was a silence between them as the wind picked up a little making Viserys's hair blow out behind him. They rode for a good hour or so before either of them spoke up again.

"I do hate the silence," the knight said idly.

"Odd I find it quite an agreeable change." Viserys spoke but the knight took no notice.

"Lets move away from history. Girls. A much more interesting and alluring subject in my opinion." Viserys sneered as the knight leant back a bit and glanced at Viserys, "you can go first." Viserys snorted and kept silent as the knight watched him.

"Come on now. A pretty boy like yourself?" Viserys shot Ser Drake a vile look and Ser Drake chuckled, "alright then. A pretty _Targaryen_ boy like yourself?" Viserys made Moontide move faster but Ser Drake kept the pace.

"What you've never fucked a girl?"

"Of course I have," Viserys snapped harshly and Ser Drake laughed.

"Right then! Have you ever loved a girl?" Viserys's mind was unintentionally pulled back to his sister when she was half her current age. She had been all he'd truly had. He'd traded his own mother's crown so that she and Viserys could continue to simply live. He hadn't loved her by the end though.

"No."

"I see then. Who was your first? A whore I'm guessing."

"I don't remember."

"Liar, you always remember the first," Ser Drake said with a smile, "mine was some poor girl I grew attached to. I was sent by her father to retrieve her from a group of bandits. When I returned the ones I'd failed to kill had burned down the father's house. The girl was so sad all I had to do was comfort her. I'm not sure quite how it happened but she took off my armour and I her ragged dress and we fucked there in the woods. She had black hair, blacker than the night itself and her eyes had a green spark to them. She told me I was her first and I know I was but she did it all so well you wouldn't have known." He settled back in his horse after explaining it and Viserys believed it was the first time he'd seen the knight with a real smirk on his face as if asking Viserys to 'beat that'. _The dragon could beat anything it wanted._

Viserys was not lying when he said he'd had sex before. He had with a whore in Pentos. It had been once Illyrio had granted them safety under his house that Viserys had been offered one of Illyrio's 'girls' he'd never done it before but he wanted to. He was a king and a king got what he wanted. It had not been a pretty process even Viserys had to admit. It was something he was not awfully proud of.

Then there was Daenerys… on the night before they had left to follow Khal Drogo and his band of ragged Dothraki Viserys had gone to his sister's chamber. The Targaryen's had always bedded one another that was how it was meant to be to keep the bloodline pure and untouched but there had been guards there. Viserys had tried to get past them but they had pushed him back refusing to allow him to enter his sister's quarters and so he had been unable to fuck her.

"Well then lets hear your one Targaryen boy." Viserys looked to the knight with distaste.

"I would rather not."

"Come on."

"No," Viserys said angrily, "if you are to be my protector at least do not push me for things I do not want from you." There was silence for a second.

"Don't tell me your afraid of girls." Viserys glared at the man his anger unstoppable as it rose up and flared fiercely inside him. He pushed Moontide hard and the horse galloped far ahead of the knight who was weighed down by supplies and armour.

Viserys galloped for three minutes before allowing the silver spectacle to slow and he looked back. Ser Drake was visible but he was a way off. Viserys allowed the horse to continue at a slower pace.

Viserys did not fear girls and nor did he doubt his own abilities with them. It was bring unwanted memories. He breathed slowly and guardedly allowing the cold air to enter through his nostrils and out through his mouth. _He was a king. He was the dragon. The last dragon. _The dragon would not be cracked or defeated by the ones below him. Viserys recomposed himself straightening and looking ahead as the wind blew over him and the water rippled to his right.

It was weak of him to be injured or reminded by the knight's stupid words. He shouldn't be beaten so and he assured himself it would not happen again. Soon Ser Drake re-joined him.

"Quite the fast rider there," Ser Drake admired as his horse slowed to Viserys's pace.

"She's a fast horse."

"Aye, that she is. Even if you did force her owner to give her up."

"What would that old man used Moontide for? He would've kept it locked up in a stable until her death. I gave her a better life."

"Perhaps…" there was a pause, "Moontide eh?" Viserys looked away from the knight defiantly.

"It's fit for a kings horse."

"Aye. More importantly it fits for the horse itself." Viserys decided not to insist that he was more important and instead let it rest as the horse proceeded.

…

It was some hours later and they had ridden on past the ruin Ar Noy. Ser Drake had said it would be better if they averted the city and Viserys had agreed not particularly wanting to go to an old ruined city. The sun had been mostly clouded over today by white intruding clouds that danced over the sky. It didn't bother Viserys all that much. He'd rather had enough of the sun to last a lifetime.

The grass was longer here with Moontide's head only just above the grass as they ploughed on through. It was as they rode that Viserys heard something. A rustle. The wind was blowing over them so he had expected some rustling but the last piece had been out of place. Viserys looked to Ser Drake who seemed undistracted and frowned at Viserys's impression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Viserys said looking ahead defiantly. He heard it again and he looked about carefully. The grass reached so tall that it would not be all that difficult to hide an entire army here and no one would ever know it was there. He felt Moontide shit beneath him and somehow he guessed that the horse felt it too.

"There's something out there." Viserys said glaring into the reeds.

"Pardon?" asked Ser Drake looking over Viserys's shoulder.

"There's something there… or someone…" Viserys reached down and drew the sword making Moontide move fast and Drake matched him drawing his own sword in one swift movement.

"How can you tell?"

"I heard rustling." The wind blew over them strongly and there were many rustles made by the wind… or whatever it was.

"The wind is blowing it is not unexpected for rustling." Drake was not keeping his voice down in the slightest and as Viserys was about to turn to answer he saw it.

He had no idea what it was as he saw the gleaming green eye among the sea of yellows and oranges but it was staring at them intently. He met its eyes for a second his heart stopping and suddenly the eye was gone.

"I saw it. I don't know what it was but-" Viserys knew he sounded very un-kingly but he had no desire to die. However it seemed the Gods were against him as something leapt from the grass and hit Viserys off Moontide so fast Viserys was barely able to comprehend it as he hit the ground hard.

He heard Moontide move off and Viserys rose quickly with his sword up. The tumble with the creature had cleared the area of grass and now he could see exactly what it was that was before him. Saying that he actually had no idea what was before him.

The animal didn't have fur but scales moving all the way down its body to its almost feline tail. It was most certainly a lizard as it rolled to its feet its green eyes piercing into Viserys's purple ones. It was slightly larger than Viserys with jaws full of serrated teeth as it hissed menacingly.

Viserys was amazed to find he had managed to keep a hold of his sword and he held it with both hands steadily as he looked in horror at the creature. He swung the sword once and the creature backed off slightly hissing again.

What had Viserys done to deserve this? What had he done to deserve anything? Bad things just seemed to keep happening to him and this was possibly up there with one of the worst of them. If Viserys wasn't careful this could be his death. Despite it all he couldn't help but think how Rhaegar would have acted. He had not known his older brother all that well but he had known him enough to learn he had been the best sword in the land. Others had spoken of Ser Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister. Well Barristan now served the usurper and Lannister was named Kingslayer for murdering Viserys's father. Viserys wouldn't be killed by this overgrown lizard. _I am the dragon!_  
Suddenly there was a loud sound by him and Viserys turned to see Ser Drake had dismounted and stepped in front of Viserys, blade drawn. Viserys had not seen the knight ever look so stern and serious as he did when he stepped before Viserys clasping the now rather heroic sword in both hands.

Ser Drake's black cape whipped out behind him in the slight wind and the sword did not waver, as it stayed trained on the monster before them. His legs were spread apart and his eyes concentrated on the beast.

"Move back there Targaryen," the knight said coldly, "this is going to be quite the little dance." Viserys didn't mean to comply but somehow ended up doing so his own sword still outstretched as the creature hissed angrily and Ser Drake's eyes narrowed carefully.

"We can do this the easy way or the other way." He said as if the creature could understand him. Apparently the monster took this as an indication to attack because it suddenly darted forwards closing the gap between the two combatants in seconds. Ser Drake swung his sword across making the creature cry out and retreat back training its eyes on Ser Drake. Viserys watched as red blood started oozing out from the cut Drake had formed and the creature screeched angrily.

"So you want to dance?" said the knight smoothly moving forwards slowly before suddenly moving forwards in one quick slash. The creature couldn't keep up and received a gash on its face making it roar out. It started trying to claw at the knight but Ser Drake was fast.

He darted around the creature before bringing the sword down in one large swoop and in that one swoop chopped the monster's head right off. Viserys stared in astonishment, as the body lay limp on the floor with blood spurting everywhere and the head of the creature staring lifelessly to the sky.

"You didn't dance that well," Ser Drake almost complained sheathing his sword and looking to Viserys seeing he still had his sword out, "put it away. They never travel in groups."

Viserys sheathed his sword his heartbeat returning to normal and the knight smiled reassuringly.

"What was that thing?"

"Grasslizard horrid things. Usually considerably larger than that I'd say this one was a youngling." Viserys looked at the monster.

"How large are they usually?"

"Twice the size. I almost forgot you had them around here. Their never too far from water and their never out of the long grass. They prefer to let their prey walk over to them lets them just sit around and eat all day. Lazy buggers. When I last I saw one it was larger than a carriage. It looked dead until I saw a rabbit go near it. The monster moved forwards slightly and quickly taking it in one gulp." Viserys didn't want to imagine a monster, which would dwarf the one he had just seen.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely, "You seemed to have lost your tongue."

"My tongue is just fine." Viserys said as he spotted Moontide returning to them. As they mounted again Viserys felt an urge to say something he didn't think he'd ever truly said before.

"Thank you," he said and the knight looked to him apparently startled. Then he slowly smiled.

"It was my welcome your grace." Viserys stared at the knight who laughed heartily before continuing onwards and Viserys followed now smirking.

'Your grace'… he didn't think he'd ever truly heard those words. Illyrio had said them… the lying knight Ser Jorah had said them… but now he heard it from Ser Drake he realised none of them had ever meant it. He knew that Ser Drake didn't fully but it had felt honour filled it had felt true.

Viserys sat tall on his saddle managing to smirk at the world about him. He was a king. He would sit on his throne once he forced the usurper off it and he would rule all of the seven kingdoms like his father had. He would be Viserys Targaryen the third of his name.

Today a knight… in time seven Kingdoms.

...

**Author's Note;**

I hope some people aren't starting to see Viserys as a royal prick now. Admittedly he is still a prick but I'm hoping I've displayed Viserys is capable of kindness. I always found him an interesting character in the books even though we had little time with him. As George R.R Martin displays in his books. There is no 'good' or 'evil' characters. Everyone had the capacity for good and everyone has the capacity for evil. No black and white only grey. I believe that to be very true. Anyways, thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all and hope I am pleasing those who read this. Remember to review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks :)


	7. Volantis

"Selhorys." Ser Drake said pointing ahead of them and Viserys noted the large town from even this distance. Despite its size Selhorys was called a town not a city and was ruled from Old Volantis further down the Rhoyne.

"I assume we'll be avoiding it." Viserys said simply from atop Moontide. It had taken them two weeks to travel from Qohor to this point and according to Ser Drake it would be another week or so before they reached Volantis. During the journey Viserys had not once been called 'your grace' again but Viserys had not cared that much. Although it would be only respectful and right for the knight to call him so the fact the knight had said the words at all were reassurance enough.

They had managed to avoid all other forms of civilization of the last few weeks. They had even spotted a small village a few days before and although Viserys had smelt cooked food on the air Ser Drake had prohibited Viserys from demanding food from them.

Viserys was pleasantly surprised he had managed to keep his clothes relatively clean although they had acquired some dirt and cuts in place much to his annoyance. He supposed he could buy some more rich clothing in Volantis and in Lys. Lys was renowned for its pleasure houses and its 'Goddess of Love' perhaps Viserys could find distractions from being a king there.

"I don't think we'll be avoiding Selhorys." Ser Drake remarked coolly as they rode and Viserys shot him a stern look.

"You are the one who insisted that the spider had spies everywhere. I shall not be discovered."

"Ride into Volantis with that silver hair and you're bound to be discovered in two seconds flat." Ser Drake said with a smirk and Viserys straightened on his horse.

"The way you say it anywhere I go I'll be recognized."

"That's true," Drake shrugged, "but some places hold less birds than others. I'd dare say that Selhorys holds less birds than Volantis although if it still frightens you then you can always wait outside Selhorys whilst I gather the supplies required."

"I'm not frightened. _The dragon fears nothing_." Viserys hissed and Ser Drake chuckled.

"Right then, lets not waste any time."

…

Since riding past 'Dagger Lake' they had been seeing more and more ships and galleys on the Rhoyne but in Selhorys was that largest amount of galleys Viserys had seen since he'd ridden off with Khal Drogo and his _beloved_ sister.

The riverside was packed with all kinds of ships. Some had coloured sails that flapped happily in the wind and the sun would fall upon them displaying bright blues and greens. Others looked more like warships or transports. There were few of these. They looked rather grand with their pale sails, which seemed to be completely solid and dared not flap in the slight wind. Soldiers walked on the decks guarding the ship itself.

Shops and stalls and storehouses huddled beneath a sandstone wall. The towers and domes of the town were clearly visible beyond the wall shining under the gaze of the great sun.

Ser Drake, however, did not seem interested in the riverside and ushered Viserys through a gate into a large and bustling area.

"Welcome to Selhorys proper." Ser Drake introduced with a smile and Viserys looked about carefully.

A great square opened up before him. With the sun directly above them, it was crowded and noisy ablaze with light despite it being the middle of the day. Lanterns swung from iron chains above the doors of inns and, undoubtedly, pleasure houses, but within the gates, they were made of coloured glass, not parchment.

To their right there stood a nightfire not currently alight standing outside a temple of red stone. Viserys supposed there would usually be some kind of priest standing on the balcony above it preaching to the commoners below.

In front of inns sat travellers playing cyvasse. Soldiers slowly tripped and lurched out from what was blatantly a brothel and Viserys immediately went against what he had though earlier regarding Lys. He didn't want whore who would fancy themselves as queens for bedding him. A two-wheeled cart rumbled past Viserys and he turned to see a white dwarf elephant heaving past.

The square was dominated by a white marble statue of a headless man in ornate armour, astride a warhorse similarly presented.

"That's Triarch Horonno," Ser Drake explained with a nod, "a Volantene hero from the Century of Blood." Viserys simply nodded at that.

"What ingenious plan did you have coming here again?" asked Viserys sarcastically making Ser Drake snort once before heading into the crowds with Viserys following closely behind.

Ser Drake took Moontide's reins from Viserys and handed them to a small passing boy giving him some coins and speaking some incomprehensible words. Viserys immediately identified it as Valyrian. Viserys had always had troubles with the language and in the end had simply chosen to give up on it but even now he understood the odd word or two.

Viserys had never been to Volantis before but he had heard of its renowned trade in slaves. He had also heard of the famed elephants and how the Volantene's had tamed them. It was one of the free cities Viserys had not visited when running around with Daenerys. Viserys wondered if maybe it would be cheaper to buy trained military slaves here than it would be in Astapor but did not have much time to think of it as Ser Drake turned into a store with exotic clothing outside and Viserys followed.

The first thing that hit his nose was the strange smells. It felt oddly familiar and yet utterly foreign all in the same moment. It seemed to Viserys to be a combination of familiar smells fused together to make a scent Viserys had never detected before.

A golden tray swung lazily on a chain attached to the ceiling with a strange smoking stick inside of it. Viserys wondered if it was perhaps that which caused the smell.

Behind the counter at the end of the shop sat a woman with hardly any clothes on at all. Her thin dress hardly even concealed her breasts and her rather large teats. At their entrance she looked up and smiled at Ser Drake in a way Viserys deemed inappropriate but he wasn't going to say anything here.

The woman spoke fast and in words Viserys did not understand at first until he remembered his teaching in Valyrian and quickly translated it. When he was younger he'd been taught High Valyrian. The Valyrian spoken in the Free Cities was known as 'Bastard Valyrian' for the most part it was the same language but there were some subtle differences.

"Andres! It's been quite some time since I saw your manhood. What brings you back to my fair bed?" she had smirked alluringly and Ser Drake gave a great laugh.

"Indeed it has Lyla. I'm sorry you won't be seeing my manhood today but I'm here on official business. I need a hood here for my friend." Ser Drake said simply gesturing to Viserys as if he was some peasant. Viserys was annoyed but allowed it to pass simply. The woman called Lyla scanned him over simply before returning her gaze to Ser Drake.

"Do you think you could cook something up?" asked Drake daringly and the girl smiled slightly.

"I'll see what I can find," the girl said before rushing out through a door to the side of the shop and Viserys raised an eyebrow to Ser Drake who turned to meet Viserys's gaze.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Tell me does every whore in this town know who you are?"

"Whore? She isn't a whore Targaryen, she's a shop keeper."

"A shop keeper who would appear to know you very well." Ser Drake's smile seemed to falter.

"I thought you said you didn't speak Valyrian." Ser Drake hissed and Viserys smirked darkly.

The conversation may have proceeded had the girl not returned bringing with her a black cloak with green swirls on it. She walked over to Viserys and draped it around him. Viserys could not deny he was not interested in the young girl as she smiled alluringly before she back off and looked to Ser Drake.

"That'll be five honors Drake." Ser Drake nodded looking into his coin purse and producing some coins no bigger than a penny before handing them to the girl. She nodded once before returning behind the counter and Ser Drake led Viserys out of the shop by the arm.

"That cloak should keep your silver hair hidden from any who may recognise it." He said swiftly as they moved onto the street pulling up the hood on Viserys's cloak.

"It's a bit late if someone has already seen me don't you think?"

"Better here than Volantis Targaryen. In Volantis there are enough birds to block out the sun." Viserys concluded this was reason enough as he took Moontide from the boy they had paid. The boy said something very fast with a bow before running off and Viserys smirked.

…

It took four days of riding before Volantis came into sight and Viserys was in for a shock. He had seen Pentos and Myr before and they had been large but none could have prepared him for what he saw now. The city was gargantuan. It covered the entire mouth of the Rhoyne like some ancient protector of the river and beyond it was undoubtedly the ocean. Across the rover spanned a massive bridge joining the two halves of the monster city together. Even from here Viserys could see the massive black gateway carved with dragons, sphinxes and maticores as well as other strange beasts.

"Are you impressed Targaryen?" asked Ser Drake undoubtedly seeing Viserys's astonishment and awe. Viserys quickly rectified it setting his face to calm before looking to Ser Drake.

"It is rather… unique."

"Aye, that it is." Ser Drake remarked smiling as he pushed his horse ahead. Viserys matched him with ease as they approached the titan of a city.

It felt much longer than an hour to pass into the city yet an hour it was an in that time the city only managed to dwarf Viserys more and more until it towered over him like a giant and they had passed into the city itself.

The city was the most chaotic thing Viserys had ever witnessed in his entire life. Pale white houses lined on both sides only separated by a store all of which were overflowing with customers.

The houses were arranged in squares of emptiness yet the squares were perhaps even more crowded than the stores. People had established hundreds of stands in the centre of the square and all over it with raised voices shouting out in Valyrian. Men seemed to literally run in circles as they haggled with one customer and then another.

Perhaps the greatest shock of all was the gigantic elephant that slowly walked through the street pulling behind it a rather exotic carriage covered with jewels and riches as well as delicate tapestries to keep off the glare of the sun.

"It's like another world isn't it?" asked Ser Drake with a sly smile.

"Another world not so different from my own." Viserys replied coolly looking to Ser Drake who laughed slightly before digging his heels into the horse and Viserys followed.

Viserys was glad he had his hood now. Over the past few days Viserys had come to value the hood for its ability to block the sun from his eyes. He had been constantly annoyed with the sun since leaving Pentos and now the hood pushed that problem aside mercifully. It also concealed Viserys's hair, which was probably a good move in Volantis. According to Ser Drake the spider in King's Landing had a firm grasp on Volantis so covering Viserys's hair was probably for the best.

The sun was close to setting at this time of the day but it didn't seem that the activity was going to turn down any time soon. Above the city Viserys could see a massive building that dwarfed all others. It was an enormity of pillars, steps, buttress, bridges, domes, and towers flowing into one another as if they'd all been chiselled from one colossal rock. A hundred hues of red, yellow, gold and orange met and melded into the buildings massive walls, dissolving one into the other like clouds at sunset. Its slender towers twist ever upward, frozen flames dancing as they reach for the sky. Viserys could remember the 'Great Sept of Baelor' in King's Landing. This building seemed to be three times the size of the sept.

"The Temple of the Lord of Light," Ser Drake spoke simply realising where Viserys was looking, "before it's construction the temple was the Great Plaza. It's protected by the Fiery Hand."

"The Fiery Hand?"

"The Temple's personal guards." Viserys cared little for any 'fiery hand'. Fire could not harm a dragon.

It was when the sky was starting to turn red, yellow and orange they came up to an inn. The inn was nestled between an independent stables and some kind of spices store with many men in thin clothing moving in and out by the dozens every second.

The stables were relatively full and far more appropriate than the one in Qohor had been all those weeks ago. There were different stalls along the stable all separated by wooden fences, which had never been present in Qohor. The stables smelt bearable and on the fences sat the saddles to each beast. A number of slave guards with spear also stood at the stables in case any should try to steal the horse. Ser Drake led Viserys over to the stables where a man in hardly any attire other than some grey shorts and an exuberant red shirt stood leaning against a desk.

"May we have our horses stay here for the night?" asked Ser Drake kindly making Viserys's stomach clench as the man looked up. He had jet-black hair and a small beard that hardly protruded from the chin. His eyes were a murky brown.

"It's two honors for a horse per night. I'll expect the first payment now," the man was rather insolent, Viserys thought, but apparently this was no trouble for Ser Drake who quickly gave the man four of the coins and the man took the reins for the horses.

"I thank you sirs." The man said tiredly before walking the horses off to some stalls and Ser Drake led Viserys into the inn.

The inn was already packed when they entered. It didn't overwhelm Viserys, as much as he expected it to perhaps it was because he had simply gotten used to the overflowing seems of Volantis already. The inn was buzzing with activity. In one corner sat a rather lavishly dressed man in blue with a lady in a thin red dress. The man's hand was very far up the hem of the dress and the woman seemed to be moaning in pleasure.

On the opposite side of the inn was a group of twenty or so men clashing flagons together and drinking down their drinks. Most of the drinks somehow managed to completely miss their mouths, which may of explained why they kept calling for more almost constantly. The air was filled with liquor, spices, roast meat and other smells that blended into one so well that Viserys could not identify them.

"What can I be doing for you Ser?" asked a man behind the bar who was cleaning some flagon hurriedly. The man looked kind enough with calm blue eyes and simple grey clothing as should befit a bar keeper.

"My friend and I are looking for a room to keep for a couple of nights. We've ridden down for Qohor."

"Qohor?" asked the barkeeper flabbergasted, "my now there's a journey I wouldn't like to see!"

"Quite." Viserys snapped angrily and the barkeeper shot Viserys a curious look but not before Ser Drake could step in.

"Do you have any rooms available?"

"Why yes. We may look full but our rooms are hardly ever used! The first one on the left has two separate beds in it and has a good amount of space if you want it. It's relatively cheap."

"How much?"

"Eight honors for a night."

"How could I turn down such a generous offer?" wondered Drake with a wide smile and the barkeeper laughed as Drake gave the man the money.

"How indeed good sir? Here's the key," the keeper handed Ser Drake the keys with a smile and Drake nodded before looking around carefully.

"I don't suppose there are any free tables?"

"There is if you're prepared to traverse one last obstacle on your journey my friend." The barkeeper joked pointing past the group of drunkards and Ser Drake smiled.

"I suppose I could. I'll be having a beer and my friend will be having wine I suppose."

"I can do that. Any food?"

"Some kind of pork would do well."

"I'll have that sent to you." The barkeeper nodded before moving on to a man in a black cape who seemed to have passed out as Ser Drake made a path for them to the table.

It didn't take long for Ser Drake to become rather drunk. Viserys downed his first flagon of wine but then decided to give it a rest. If he was going to be honest his legs hurt, his head was pounding and his ears were annoyed by the constant bellowing's of the group behind him.

"Tell me, you ever fought with a sword before Targaryen?" asked Ser Drake rather loudly and Viserys frowned.

"I could."

"But you haven't."

"No. I haven't." Viserys said coldly reaching a hand down and checking that the borrowed blade from Pentos remained on his waist.

"Your brother Rhaegar was one of the best. I only saw him battle at the Trident but I saw him. Truly magnificent." Ser Drake took a big gulp from his flagon.

"I know."

"It's a shame Robert Baratheon was better though. From what I hear he's grown fat but when I fought by him he was like a storm. He would be silent and you'd think him slow and then in one fell swoop he'd knock you off your feet with that war hammer of his."

"I imagine it was rather _heroic_." Viserys's voice was tipped with sarcasm and distaste but Ser Drake didn't seem to notice one bit.

"Oh it was. Robert fighting on the front lines was what kept most of the men going, knowing that their cause was fighting there along side them. Robert may have got injured at the Trident but once he was victorious everyone knew he'd won the war before he'd even taken King's Landing. The King's prized son, who had been praised and heralded as 'the prince that was promised', had been beaten by a rebel. The Mad King had lost the war and he failed to see it until his heir was lying dead in the dirt." Viserys resisted the urge to draw his sword and plunge it into the knight's neck. Mad his father may have been but his brother had been the greatest swordsman in Westeros. Everyone had said so.

"I would appreciate it if you halted your assault on my family."

"Rather kindly today aren't we your grace?" murmured Ser Drake with a smile and Viserys glowered.

"Would you rather I was aggressive?" he spat and the knight laughed.

"I really don't think it makes a difference… and here's our order!" the maid came up looking very awkward as she placed the food down on the table. Viserys could hear the whistles and could see the eyes of the drunkards following the girl's bottom and breasts like a horde of hungry wolves. _A dragon could kill wolves' in an instant._

"My dear, I would have a bath prepared when I head to my chambers," Viserys said smoothly and the girl looked down to Viserys curtseying slightly.

"Of course." She quickly scurried off and Viserys turned back to the food to see Ser Drake was already digging in.

"Tell me Targaryen what did it feel like when your brother was beaten at the Trident?" Viserys glowered darkly. He had never actually had such a good relationship with Rhaegar, mainly because Rhaegar had chosen to ignore Viserys. Rhaegar had spent his time trying to become a knight whilst their father had led Viserys everywhere. Father had always said Viserys had the right mind to being a king and Viserys did not doubt it. Father had said Rhaegar was always destined to be a knight and had the blood of Aegon the Conqueror coursing through him.

When Viserys had heard of Rhaegar's fall at the Trident he'd had no chance to mourn or think about it as he was ushered onto a boat with mother and shipped off to Dragonstone. It'd all been a bit hectic.

"My family is none of your business."

"I'm serving your family! It is certainly my business." Viserys rose from the chair quickly forcing himself to not draw his sword.

"You will excuse me _Ser_, I have rather lost my appetite, please feel free to gorge away your lowly life and rot your loyalty away." Viserys did not wait for a reply but stomped off to bed besides rather surprised when he found the door unlocked. It would seem the maid who had made the bath had forgotten to unlock the door behind her. Viserys didn't much care.

The room was about three times the one in Qohor had been with the walls made of stone not wood. Candles blazed in their holders and tapestries lined the walls lavishly. Out of the window there was one of the many squares of Volantis still bustling with activity. Viserys found one bed lying underneath the window before spotting the door into another room.

The other room was much smaller but seemed adequate. There was another small window and a large dresser for any possessions. Viserys would have possibly appreciated it had he had any real possessions to stow away.

Viserys strode back into the main room and saw the bath steaming away near the door. After cleaning himself he went and rested in the grander bed in the main room before falling asleep.

…

Viserys woke up to find there was no Ser Drake in his room this morning. Viserys supposed he might have already set off to find a ship. Viserys had not drawn the large and delicate red curtains last night. As a result Viserys was rising with the sunrise. His legs still ached but his headache had subsided as he stretched and dressed. He left his hood on the floor of the bed concluding he wasn't going to leave the inn so there was no cause for it.

The inn was rather dim lighted when Viserys came down the steps and spotted Ser Drake passed out on the table snoring loudly. Viserys smirked in self-confidence glad he was not such a degenerate before moving over to the counter. It seemed the barman had not woken either for there was only the maid from yesterday cleaning the bar now and Viserys leaned against an idle chair as he examined her.

Her face was a rather pretty and delicate thing now that Viserys looked her over properly. With her fair face even if her nose was a bit small. Her black hair ran down past her shoulders and back shining very slightly in the dim candlelight. Her eyes were an intriguing blue seeming to drag Viserys in as he watched her wash the bar. He hands were long and slender. Her breasts seemed to be quite large for a woman of her age, not that Viserys actually knew much, but he had seen women in his time in the free cities. Her bottom was mostly covered by the long dark green skirt she wore which travelled down to her feet.

As Viserys watched she must've sensed something for she looked up and met Viserys's eyes her eyes immediately darting to his hair making Viserys smile seductively.

"Intrigued by my hair?" asked Viserys already knowing the answer, as the maid looked away shamefully making Viserys laugh on the inside.

"You are from Lys. Most people have hair like yours that are from Lys."

"Come now my dear you can't be _that _stupid," the maid looked up angrily and Viserys smirked, "you must see my hair is no shade of fair." The girl looked to the hair mesmerizingly again before realising it and looking away with a red flush coming to her cheeks.

"My apologies… sir…" the maid stumbled and Viserys chuckled lightly.

"Your grace." The girl looked up with a confused expression.

"Pardon sir?"

"Your grace girl, I am a king." The girl smiled making Viserys's anger immediately fire up.

"Come now sir there's no need for silly-" she was cut off as Viserys quickly clenched the girls jaw in his pale hand and pulled her sharply across the counter forcing her face up to meet Viserys's violet stare.

"This isn't a game you stupid little idiot," Viserys snarled his temper rising at a exceedingly fast rate, "I am a king and you shall treat me as such. Is that understood?"

"Please sir you're hurting-"

"Am I understood?" Viserys half shouted squeezing tighter and the girl clenched Viserys's hand desperately but Viserys had an iron grip now. He was almost stunned at the similarities here and between himself and Daenerys some months ago but he didn't care. "You don't want to wake the dragon now do you? Pretty maid?" he hissed darkly watching the fear in the girl's eyes.

"No sir, no-"

"Are you deaf?" Viserys released the girl quickly before backhanding her harshly. She crashed into the counter before Viserys grabbed her again and returned her to the previous position. "Are you such an idiot that you fail to learn?" it had been a while since Viserys had done this… he like the power of control over others.

"I'm sorry your grace… I apologise your grace… please…" Viserys smiled before releasing her carelessly. The maid quickly retreated rubbing her jaw and glaring darkly at Viserys. Viserys didn't like that one bit.

"Continue to glare at me again and I'll hit you again." Viserys warned and the girl looked away making Viserys smirk. _What a fool. An imbecile beyond comprehension quivered before him now like the slave she essentially was._

"I wonder… your grace… what you are king of…" the girl ventured and Viserys composed himself gladly.

"Why I am Viserys Targaryen King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm of Westeros." Viserys said this all very sweetly to the poor idiotic girl as she continued to shiver on the floor.

"I heard that Robert Baratheon was King of Westeros…" she looked to Viserys and must've seen his rage fro she quickly added, "your grace."

"The _usurper_ is keeping the throne warm for me. In a few years it shall be I who sits on the iron throne." Viserys was about to leave when he heard the girl once more.

"I remember now… the Targaryen boy…" Viserys glanced to the girl who was looking to the floor, "you're that boy I heard rumours about from friends from the other Free Cities… the boy and his little sister so lost and alone… the Beggar King." Viserys shivered as the girl looked up to him coldly at this.

"I assure you my dear," Viserys whispered stepping around the counter, "only half of that title is true."

"How right your grace," the girl whispered so quiet Viserys only just heard, "you are a beggar." The rage that exploded from Viserys at that point was immense. He had been taunted and called names ever since he escaped from Dragonstone. He had been ripped of his home, his family, his possessions and the most recently his own sister and the world had given him nothing in return… _and now this… girl dared insult the dragon?_

He reached for the girl and pulled her to her feet harshly and without mercy but he was infuriated to find she didn't seem to be sad anymore in fact she looked pleased.

"You dare insult me you slut?" Viserys hissed darkly and menacingly in her ear, "you dare provoke me? I am the dragon!" he slapped the three girls three times allowing her to crumble to the floor on the third.

She lay there quivering as Viserys crouched down and pinched her ear hard. He heard her gasp in pain. He lowered his head so it was right by her ear.

"If you ever speak out of line again," he said quietly, "I'll kill you." He left the up jumped maid there shivering on the floor seeing Ser Drake had not awoken and no one else had entered before stomping up to his room.

...

**Author's Note;**

A lot of inspiration from the books for Volantis here. I thought I was starting to show Viserys as 'too calm a character' so I think this chapter slides in really well. Hopefully you're all liking it. Sorry it took a while to get up but I've been working on a really big project recently. Please review and thanks for all those who have, hopefully I'll update again soon. :)


	8. The Girl, The Drake and The Dragon

Viserys sat in his inn room observing the bookshelf in the corner. He hadn't originally seen it because of its small size as it had hidden in the corner of the room but was the size of a small crate.

Viserys had failed to initially take in the room when he had entered last night. In the centre near the door was a small table with four seats at with a small candle in the centre of the table. Shelves of strange ornaments and objects lined the walls like some kind of museum. One object was a strange orb, which seemed to glow slightly in the sunlight but Viserys had dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Ser Drake still had not returned to the room but Viserys was not overly concerned at all. The degenerate knight was probably still passed out downstairs and Viserys was in no rush to have to speak with him after last night.

Viserys lay back in a chair taking a book called '_The History of Volantis_' Viserys supposed that such a book would be useful presently. Within a few pages he'd grown bored of the book and so threw it onto the table in frustration instead walking to the window and looking down into the square of Volantis.

It was just as busy as it had been the previous night when they had entered the inn and Viserys suspected it may even have increased in activity. Viserys wasn't sure whether he liked or disliked Volantis. It seemed a place of opportunity to Viserys's purple eyes but at the same time it was a face full of far too much activity. Viserys doubted he'd be able to take any opportunity raised before it was snatched away by another opportunist. A city full of opportunities and opportunist often left little for those who did not know the way of the game.

Viserys maybe a king but he did not know how this game was played in Volantis. He watched as the traders in silks rushed around their stands quickly analysing a customer. Were they male or female? What did they wear? Were they rich or poor? Was there obliviousness or kindness in their eyes? Viserys supposed that the traders always analysed their customers within split seconds and altered their prices for each one. It was a trade Viserys would never understand.

After the loyal Ser Willem Darry had taken Viserys from Dragonstone with his newly born sister Daenerys to Braavos they had lived in safety… for a short while. Upon Ser Willem's death that protection had suddenly disappeared.

The servants of the house had evicted Viserys and Daenerys from the house with their remaining possessions forcing Viserys to care for his sister and himself with no money. His only source of income came by selling the last possessions that set him aside as a king including his own mother's crown.

Ser Willem had been a loyal knight and House Darry a loyal companion to House Targaryen. When Viserys returned House Darry would ally itself to him, as it should along with the Martell's of Dorne.

Viserys was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door slam open and turned to see Ser Drake looking disorientated and furious. Viserys couldn't remember seeing the knight angry before but he certainly was now.

"I've got a bone or two to pick with you Targaryen." He snarled dragging someone in behind him and Viserys was appalled to see the serving maid from earlier being dragged by the hand behind him struggling uselessly and looking fearfully at Viserys.

"My dear there's no need to threat," smiled Viserys deciding to take a menacing approach but Ser Drake seemed appalled.

"How much of a fool are you boy?" he asked slamming the door shut and locking it with the key before releasing the maid. The maid rushed to the door and failed to open it as she wrenched at the handle. Ser Drake had marched over to Viserys with anger.

"How dare you call _the dragon_ a fool?"

"Are you out of your mind Targaryen? Are you so like your fool of a father? What madness possessed you to tell that serving girl _your name_?" Viserys wanted to quiver away from the knight but he would not. He was a Targaryen after all and no Targaryen was a coward.

"My name?" he hissed and the knight glared.

"Yes your name. You're probably lucky I woke when I did Targaryen. I awoke to find the maid speaking to her friend about a boy with silver hair with a name which sounded something like 'Viscaris' had I not intervened no doubt the birds would've been flying within the next couple of hours." Viserys suddenly realised his mistake and almost groaned aloud at his foolishness. Of course she would've talked about it with someone. The bruises on her face were already beginning to form from Viserys's earlier brutality and her employers were bound to question it at some point or another.

He had told her his name. He hadn't ever meant to do that but the way she had treated him had been out of line and order. She needed to be taught some respect.

"I- I… I didn't think."

"Blatantly," snarled Ser Drake turning to the maid who was looking at them both worriedly, "we can't allow her to go free" Ser Drake said with a sigh stroking his forehead wearily, "if we did then someone would be bound to find out within the next few days. It would be best if no one knew you were ever here in the first place." He looked the girl up and down before closing his eyes tightly and opening them again tiredly. "We'll be taking her to Lys with us."

"_What?_" demanded Viserys and remarkably the maid in the common tongue as one both just as desperate and appalled as the other. Ser Drake looked between them both angrily and although the girl backed down Viserys would not.

"It is the only way to ensure she says nothing to anyone and you keep safe Targaryen. From now on you're not to leave this room without my presence and when you do with me you're going to cover your hair with that hood I gave you. The girl will stay with us when we sail for Lys. We'll have to keep her concealed and looked away there too unless she can prove herself otherwise." Ser Drake rubbed his forehead in frustration. "You've just made this five times more difficult Targaryen." Viserys sat in the chair angrily as the maid continued to cling to the handle and Ser Drake sighed again.

"I'll be going into town to check up on contacts." Ser Drake said moving for the door. "You'll both be staying here. You are not leaving this room Targaryen and if you do you can consider our agreement to be at an end." As he pushed the girl and unlocked the door he turned back to Viserys. "Oh, and try not to harm her again. We could do without any more pain don't you think?" before Viserys could even reply he was gone and the key turned in the lock.

Viserys sat there for a long time staring at the girl by the door as she struggled at the door and then went limp by it. As she looked up Viserys he saw her intention in her eyes.

"Screaming is for the weak," Viserys said simply as he watched her, "scream and you'll only prove yourself to be as weak as I know you are." Viserys was also aware of the piece of cloth laid out on the table. If need be he could quickly traverse the distance between them and silence the girl's mouth completely with the fabric.

He was surprised as the girl glared at him but did not scream instead shuffling herself further into the corner. Viserys took that as a state of co-operation and so instead scanned the bookshelf before finding a book entitled '_Aegon the Conqueror_' simply and blandly making Viserys smirk as he set about reading it.

Viserys had read many books on his ancient ancestor many made in Westeros and others here in the Free Cities. The Dothraki had not had any books with them when they had ridden. All they did was piss, shit, eat, fuck, sleep and ride their pathetic horses. It was a basic lifestyle deprived of all intelligence, culture and complexity. The Dothraki were mindless brutes who could never construct cities like Volantis in a million years.

As he read he noted how the girl seemed to have become rather bored with lying on the floor and kept glancing to Viserys as if wanting him to speak to her. Well Viserys wouldn't be initiating any conversations. _The dragon was not some pet to be simply instructed in what to do_.

"You're a Targaryen?" came the voice in Valyrian and Viserys smiled behind the book as he lowered it so he was laying eyes on the maid. Her blue eyes swam with something Viserys may have once understood but no longer could.

"Indeed I am my dear." Viserys smirked slyly and the girl shivered.

"I have a name," she whispered.

"Do you now?"

"Of course I do," she snapped and Viserys narrowed his eyes as she looked away, "Angelica…" she whispered slightly but Viserys heard it clearly.

"Angelica," he said slyly making the girl quiver and Viserys smiled in amusement at the way it had slipped off his tongue, "what a very intricate name for a maid." The girl looked up to him with a spiteful glare but Viserys didn't much care as he continued to read his book.

"You are rather well informed aren't you Angelica?" he mused as he glanced over the book to the girl, "the usurper and my… _title_… how do you know them?"

"King Robert has been on the throne of Westeros for almost twenty years," Viserys shot the girl a vile look and she must've noticed for she quickly added, "your grace and you have been whispered of in nearly all the free cities." Viserys wasn't sure whether to take pride in that or not. He decided that he was indifferent to it and so leaned back in his chair.

"Westeros is my home. When I have an army I shall march on my homeland and take what is mine by blood and fire. Then you may say 'your grace' with certainty and none will ever dare address me as their '_beggar king_'." The girl listened but said nothing as he leaned back in the chair and proceeded to read in silence.

…

Angelica watched the boy with the silver hair as he pompously read his book on 'Aegon the Conqueror'. She still wasn't quite certain how she'd gotten into this mess. She had made the bath for the boy last night and later cursed herself for not remembering to lock the room but had decided to leave it be at the time. Then this morning he had come downstairs all smarmy with his flowing silver hair. At first she had dismissed him as someone from Lys until she saw it shimmer in the candlelight. Normally when the fair hair would glint in the light it would shine shades of darker yellow but the boys hair had continued to shine silver like the moon. Then there had been the purple eyes, which had at first seemed like a delicate shade of blue. There was both pain and ambition in those cold eyes, which she had stared into too many times already as she quivered on the floor.

Then she had been speaking to Julia later about the boy when she couldn't quite remember his name and the knight had appeared at her side. Julia had quickly excused herself but the knight had dragged Angelica all the way up and into the room where the boy with the silver hair was sitting in his chair.

She had understood every word the two males had spoken although she's tried not to listen more because of ancient memories than actually not wanting to hear the words spoken.

She had considered running at the boy and trying to kill him but the sword at his side glinted in the sunlight and even if she managed it the knight would return at one point or another and he was the only one with the key. The Targaryen boy had hurt her this morning in ways that she had not been hurt by in years. She had been looked at and harassed many times but hit and pained… no… not for years. The last time she had been hit was by her father before he ran off to the Far East and she had cried herself to sleep. She refused to show weakness before the jumped up boy before her now.

For what it was worth the boy appeared to have substantially calmed down now as he flicked over a page and continued to read. There was little more for Angelica to do than watch the boy read. She would've spoken but every single word always seemed to somehow turn into some attack on her so she'd rather not participate in it.

The knight may have been likable had his mind not been clouded so much. She had been both shocked and extremely frightened when she had been told she was being taken to Lys… _Lys_. It had been a long time since she had been in the free city where her nightmares dwelled and she did not want to venture back into the depths of her fears and hates. _Beatrix_. She felt tears in her eyes and struggled to force them back as they slowly started to run one at a time.

"Come now my dear its not so saddening," drawled the Targaryen annoyingly and she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. These were not tears the boy would understand. These were not tears the boy should ever know existed.

"I'm not crying because I'm trapped."

"Indulge me then. This room is so very dull." He spoke excellent Valyrian and it was accented heavily with High Valyrian. There was no doubt that he had been taught High Valyrian not Bastard Valyrian.

"My problems are not yours."

"I do beg to differ Angelica," she shivered at her name and the boys smirk widened, "whilst you are here you are under my roof and under my command. I am your king. I am ordering you to tell me your problems." Angelica frowned.

"Why would you want to know my problems?"

"It's something to pass the time and from now you shall remember your courtesies." Angelica turned away from the Targaryen feeling rather vulnerable and she could almost sense his anger, "you dare turn your back on me?" she looked up to see the boy was above her seemingly prepared to strike out at her.

"I do." She said bluntly and she saw something spark in his eyes and it was not kindness. He reached down and pinched her cheek before crouching down by her.

"Did you hear what I said?" he whispered making her bones chill but with the chilling of her bones came a fire in her heart.

"Did you hear what your knight said?" she pushed angrily, "He said you were not to harm me." She saw a flash of both remembering and anger in the purple eyes. Despite the anger in them and the unkindness swimming in them she could not help finding the eyes attractive. Never had she seen eyes with such depth and mystery.

"You've got resilience," he said running his other hand down her cheek making her shiver, "that's commendable at least," suddenly he caught her chin and made her face turn to his. It suddenly struck her that they were very close to one another. She could feel the warm breath brush against her cheeks as his eyes bored into hers.

"But if you continue being disrespectful. Then you'll regret it." She meant to keep silent but somehow her mouth took a hold of itself.

"What will you do? Hit me?" she saw a spark in the eyes that may have been disbelief before he smiled slightly and his spare hands thumb rubbed against her warm cheek. She grabbed his wrist with her hand and his eyes narrowed.

"If you don't start showing some respect… then things will only get more difficult for you… Angelica." She shivered and suddenly his hands were gone and he was walking back to the chair. She watched as he sat at the chair and looked her over before gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't imagine the floor is desirable. Sit." Angelica blinked in surprise. A moment ago he had been threatening her and now he was offering her a seat? She carefully walked over before sitting at the chair. She spotted two goblets and a vase of water on the edge of the table.

Almost as if the boy could hear her thoughts he reached over and poured water into both goblets before handing one to her and keeping the other.

Angelica blinked in surprise and suddenly realised how dark the room had become. Had she been there all day? She looked over the Targaryen who was looking her over in a strange way as he drank slowly and deeply.

"Do you know much about my house Angelica?" she watched as the purple eyes watched her coldly and she sipped from her goblet awkwardly.

"Not awfully much… your grace…" the boy smiled slightly as she added 'your grace' before he drank and made a gesture with his thin finger to continue her tale, "my mother was born in Westeros and married my father when she was in Lys. She always told us about House Targaryen the ruler's of Westeros… until…" she cut herself off and sipped from the cup but the boy didn't seem all that bothered as he too sipped from his cup.

"Your mother was lowborn?"

"Yes your grace."

"Was she the one who taught you the Common Tongue?" asked the Targaryen smoothly and she watched the boy as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes your grace."

"Why are you so silent about your family and past?" asked the Targaryen meeting her eyes and she felt her insides squirm. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't tell him. She was spared as the lock turned and the knight walked in looking far more composed than he had earlier. He saw them both at the table and smiled slightly.

"Well it's arranged. More reminding of favours and obligations than I've had to bring up for five years." The knight said to no one in particular but the Targaryen boy seemed to take it as being addressed to him.

"When will we be leaving?"

"Sunset, two days from today. I was lucky to find an old friend who owes me a few favours from the old days. I've secured passage for all three of us. Once we're in Lys I have a friend who should be able to keep us safe." The Targaryen boy nodded once downing the rest of the water he had before looking around.

"It's rather dark."

"It is," the knight threw over a couple of matches and the Targaryen boy glowered, "light them up for your earlier blunder." The boy glowered further but got to work lighting candles. The knight walked over to the water vase before making a disgusted face and then turning to Angelica.

"I'm sorry about this girl but I can't be risking you running around."

"I'm not a girl!" Angelica defended and the knight snorted.

"Aye, and he's no boy." The knight sat down in a spare chair with a small groan.

"Please let me go," she whispered and the knight frowned, "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"I can't take that chance girl," the knight sympathised before glancing to the Targaryen and back, "he hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No ser."

"Good. If he does tell me and I'll give him a beating." Angelica gaped.

"_He's your king!_"

"Don't tell me he's convinced you already," the knight laughed as the boy moved into the other room, "he might be King by rights but he's no king right now. Don't boost he's ego by calling him 'your grace' you've got to make him respect you."

"You don't respect me. I'm a prisoner." Angelica snapped and the knight chuckled.

"Prisoner is a harsh name for it. You'll be a compulsory companion." Angelica glowered now and the knight laughed before the boy entered.

"Consider the debt paid," he snarled throwing the matches onto the bench and slumping in his chair.

"Good. I have ordered a bath to be brought up. I'll need you to take the girl into the other room. Don't let her make a sound." The Targaryen nodded heading over and grabbing her arm harshly.

"You'll be gentle with her too Targaryen." She saw the anger on the boys face but he was considerably gentler as he led her into the adjoining room and sat her down on the bed as she heard a knock on the main door.

She may have cried out had the boy Targaryen not shot her an evil look as she heard the water poured and then closed. There was a silence for a moment and then a knock at the door. The Targaryen opened it to show the knight carrying the tub. He carried it in and slammed it down making the water slosh about everywhere and the Targaryen seemed about to burst as some spilled onto his clothes.

"We'll be bathing in here one at a time," the knight commanded leaning against the frame, "which one of your children will be going first?" Angelica glared at the Targaryen to see he was glaring back in a similar way making the knight laugh aloud.

"How about the girl goes first and you come out here with me Targaryen?" it wasn't really a question and soon the door was shut and Angelica was there alone.

She looked to the window in the hopes it was able to be opened but soon saw that was not the case. It was also far too small for even a child to move through as her eyes turned back to the steaming water. She glanced to the door to find it was firmly shut before undressing herself.

Bruises were on her from the falls she had sustained in the bar at the start of the day and on her arms from all the violent holds she had sustained. She felt so weak… she lay down in the water trying to wash off the shame and cowardice that she had felt.

She had already given up escape and she knew it. If her father had been alive he would have attempted to strangle her and shouted at her how weak she was. The tears came thick and fast as he bathed…

It was only a bit later that she exited the bath and dressed before exiting the room. The knight sat at a table observing his sword whilst the boy Targaryen swept past by her and into the second room. The door closed with a slam and she frowned after him.

"He's annoyed." She looked up to the knight who was looking to her now.

"Why?"

"Who knows?" he replied with a smile sheathing the sword and gesturing for her to sit by him. She did so and watched, as the knight looked her over.

"Remember not to call him 'your grace'," the knight said simply, "it makes him too full of himself."

"He doesn't like it if I don't."

"Tough for him," the knight said with a smirk and Angelica smiled making the knight smile too, "there's the smile I was waiting for. He's not so bad once you get used to him."

"He hurt me."

"He won't again," the knight said patting her hand and she smiled slightly, "I promise."

"Thank your Ser…" she raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Ser Drake girl." She nodded once and he smiled wider.

"What do I call him then?"

"Whatever you want to. You called always call him by his name, Viserys, or simply Targaryen." She sat back watching as the knight looked towards the other room.

"Give him a bit of space though. He's had to bear a lot on his shoulders and sometimes I think he forgets." She looked to the knight and he looked back to her with those calm eyes.

"Why are you helping him?" she asked and Ser Drake smirked.

"Because he needs me," they were silent for a while until he spoke again, "we only have two rooms and two beds to sleep on I'm afraid." She looked to Ser Drake who was looking a bit sympathetic.

"You're not saying…"

"It's safer if I sleep here and keep guard," he said simply looking out of the window, "you'll be safer with him in the other room." She gaped at the knight and would've said more but the boy emerged from the second room with his silver hair shining in the small amount of light and she couldn't stop her eyes from marvelling at it.

"I'm done."

"Indeed you are," the knight said moving into the extra room before bringing the bath tub back into the main room, "I suppose its best if you get rest now in your own room. I'll keep an eye out here." Angelica shot a glance to Viserys who was now looking at her in an almost intrigued manner before he walked back into the room and reluctantly she followed.

The room was as small as it was before except now the floor was wetter. Viserys immediately jumped onto the bed and Angelica folded her arms after closing the door behind her.

"So where am I meant to sleep?" Viserys looked at her expectantly.

"Well the floor should do," she gaped at him and he raised an eyebrow, "what? I thought servants slept on the floor?"

"I am not a servant I'm a maid."

"I fail to see much of a difference," Viserys spoke before smiling slyly, "I suppose you could always sleep in here."

"No." She replied instantly making Viserys chuckle a bit before he removed his shirt and threw it aside making Angelica look away from him.

"Suit yourself Angelica." She shivered at he name and glared at him as he got under his coverings and his shoes popped out from beneath the sheets and onto the floor. Angelica looked in the cabinet and was relieved to find some sheets there, which she laid out before getting beneath them. Aware of Viserys's eyes on her the entire time as she lay down looking away from him.

"Good night Angelica," he almost taunted making her shiver again as she sensed him moving to blow out the candle.

"Good night Viserys," she whispered with a smile and was aware of there being a definite pause where the candlelight continued. She didn't dare turn around before suddenly there was a sound and the room was in blackness.

...

**Author's Notes;**

Thanks for all the reviews, I've noticed there's been a couple more over the last day or two. I suppose that most can see where the Viserys storyline is heading down and although it may seem predictable I assure you I am going to try and keep the constant unpredictability supplied by George R.R. Martin's stunning works and stay loyal to them as much as possible. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to update soon. Please review. :)


	9. Opening the Scars

Viserys awoke to the loud sounds of activity in the city and he groaned slightly as he rubbed his eyes before lying down on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Yesterday had been perhaps the most uneventful day of his entire life. Not that he was complaining. When he had been trying to avoid the usurpers spies he had been constantly running from city to city and under the flag of Khal Drogo his legs had ended up being in constant pain due to the constant horse riding.

All he'd done was just read books and although he did not exactly dislike books he did not greatly treasure them either. The book on his ancient ancestor Aegon had amused him for barely ten minutes before he just stopped focusing on the words and instead starting paying attention to…

He rolled to his side and saw the girl lying there under the thin covers looking in his direction with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Every now and again she would sigh out as she slept making Viserys chuckle slightly. What made him feel rather awkward were the slight bruises on her face that had developed. This maid was coming with them to Lys. Viserys was not totally sure if hurting her had been the best idea.

Of course it had been stupid of him to tell her his name in public yesterday. It had been some miracle that everyone else had been passed out and that there seemed to be no other staff awake. He remembered how she had used his name last night… he was sure she must've spoken to Ser Drake after all of her use of 'your grace' and then the sudden change.

He had been stunned when she had said his name in that slight playful tone… he wasn't sure whether he was to punch her or to thank her. He hadn't heard anyone say his real name other than himself for so long it felt almost a blessing that someone else was prepared to say it. In the end he had decided to let it go and had simply gone to sleep as if she had said nothing.

Angelica was her name… the maid… there was also something she was definitely hiding. After their discussion yesterday he knew there was something in Lys she did not want to face a past lover perhaps? Viserys judged that would be a good subject to push her on while they would be cooped up inside today.

Ser Drake had made it clear he didn't want Viserys outside of the room until they left for Lys. Viserys didn't like the idea but perhaps it was for the better.

Viserys grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on within a matter of seconds. He grabbed his shoes up from the foot of his bed and slipped them on before walking into the other room.

It was empty when he entered and a shaft of light almost blinded him as he looked about. A piece of parchment was on the table and Viserys studied it carefully.

_Targaryen,_

_Since you and the girl are still abed I have taken to the streets of Lys alone in the hopes of procuring supplies and also in getting a raven to my friend in Lys to tell him of our arrival. You are not to hurt the girl in anyway or I shall be very angry. When I return I expect you both to still be in the room. I know you might be bored but this needs to be done and you presence cannot be known. I shall return by sundown._

_Ser Drake._

Viserys glowered at the letter before throwing it into the dead ashes of the fire. It annoyed him how the knight presumed to order the dragon but at the same time Viserys knew the knight was correct.

Viserys looked out of the window and down onto the city and the bustle below before turning and sighing at the tray of food which he now also noticed at the table. There were two plates with the same portions upon them of simple bread and an apple. Viserys split one bread part in half and decided he would eat that as well. After all, the girl was a maid and their prisoner.

Viserys leaned back in his chair as he chewed simply on his food. It was by no means rich food but it was better than nothing as he lazily picked up a nearby book to find it was the same one he had been reading yesterday. He threw it aside and chewed down on his food turning his thoughts to Westeros…

He hadn't heard any news of the usurper since leaving Pentos. Was the fake king still searching for him or had he finally given up the hunt? From what Viserys knew that was an unlikely option.

He started considering, once again, the major houses that would support his claim when he returned to Westeros. Dorne would undoubtedly declare for him upon his return. His brother Rhaegar had been married to Elia Martell and the sack of King's Landing had resulted in the death of Viserys's nephew and niece. The Martell's would undoubtedly want justice to be done and Viserys would have it be so.

The Tyrell's had served under the order of Viserys's father but Mace Tyrell had bent the knee to the usurper and if Viserys remembered correctly father had once called them 'Lannister's with different flags'. If that were true then it was doubtful the Tyrell's and the Reach would declare for him.

The Stormlands were devoted to the usurper and Viserys immediately ignored any prospect of them joining his cause.

The Westerlands had once been in a great alliance with the Targaryens and it would have continued had Lord Tywin Lannister and Viserys's father fallen out. Rhaegar was originally meant to marry Tywin's daughter Cersei but that had fallen apart when his eldest son Jaime Lannister had been brought into the Kingsgaurd. A terrible plan in the end. Either way it had been Lord Tywin who had ordered the sack of King's Landing and Jaime Lannister who had killed Viserys's father… no… there would be no mercy for the Lannisters and no flags for Viserys from the Westerlands.

The Riverlands had risen up and allied themselves with the usurper but many families in the Riverlands had stayed loyal to the Targaryen's and it had been a Darry who had sailed Viserys and his newborn sister across the Narrow Sea. There may be limited assistance from there.

The Vale was also out of the question. Lord Jon Arryn had thrown his lot in with the usurper with the men of the Vale standing by him. Although Lord Jon had done little cruelty in the war Viserys highly doubted any would ally themselves to him.

The North was a lost cause altogether. After the burning of Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark father had called for the head of Lord Eddard predicting they would want justice for their loved ones. The North had rallied to the call of Lord Eddard and had it not been for Lord Eddard it would've been unlikely the usurper could win the war. The Stark's would die with the rest of them.

That left only one kingdom and it was by far the untrustworthiest. The Greyjoy's of the Iron Islands had always been violent and in the war for the Iron Throne Lord Balon Greyjoy had done nothing but watch as Viserys's father was overthrown and a new king declared. Viserys had caught word of Lord Balon's rebellion some years after the war of the usurper and it had been crushed. Viserys wondered if that heart of war still existed…

For the most part it seemed Westeros would be against Viserys but he was largely unfazed. He would be buying an army of his own in time and after he had the army, Dorne and part of the Riverlands under his command he would be able to take Westeros back in his name. Viserys the third of his name…

He had finished his food some time ago and had simply been sitting in his chair looking out of the window towards the rooftops of Volantis. As he looked out his mind wandered… it must've wandered rather far because next thing knew he was whispering words aloud.

_"Do I need to be king?"_ the words seem to ring around in his head over and over again and Viserys shook his head angrily. _The dragon does not bow_… but in a way the dragon was broken… Viserys was the last dragon. He was the rightful heir to the iron throne and the rightful King of Westeros and all Seven Kingdoms. Did he need it?

He clutched his head with his palm angrily as the thoughts bounced around wildly. If he was to be heir to the throne then he would be king. He would make the usurper watched as Viserys would have every one of his family executed before him before Robert Baratheon himself would have his head roll. Then he would go to the Lannisters.

He would tell the Kingslayer that he was free to go and just when the Lannister turned his back he would have him stabbed through the back. He would personally fuck Cersei who he heard had wed Lord Tywin. He would have Lord Tywin executed and have his head put up with all the others.

The treacherous Eddard Stark would be executed along with all his children and his wife. He would have Lord Eddard watch as his children were struck down one by one and he would be last…

Somehow all these fantasies of justice did not abate Viserys's mind as it asked once again why Viserys had to be king. He decided instead of reassuring the thoughts he would push them aside permanently.

He walked over to the side of the room where his sword was and he glowered at it darkly. He had obtained the sword months ago now and still he had no idea how to use it properly. His brother Rhaegar had been well known for his sword skills but Viserys knew that he was no Rhaegar.

He unsheathed the sword and held it up to the light allowing the sunshine to glint off it making the sword almost seem as if it was afire. It was by no means something grand and breath taking to behold. It was a simple sword made of simple steel with a slightly decorated hilt.

The sword was long but rather light although too heavy for Viserys's liking. The hilt was bound in some kind of soft fabric which had a dragon embroidered onto it. He knew what the sword was. It was another borrowed object from another man he couldn't well trust. Illyrio had assisted Viserys in matters, that much was certain, but Viserys had never been able to understand why he should. Of course it was feasible that Illyrio simply wanted the true king to sit on the throne but somehow Viserys doubted that. He'd seen enough people in his time to know Illyrio was a man who wanted something. The sword was just to make Viserys feel more at home.

As Viserys looked along the blade his eyes went to the door to his bedroom where stood the maid Angelica her eyes looking towards him curiously.

He quickly lowered the blade making Angelica look up, see Viserys and look away quickly with a blush making Viserys smile slyly. He rather liked the idea of playing with the girl. He wouldn't dare hurt her now that Ser Drake had told him otherwise but teasing was no crime.

"No need to be ashamed my dear," Viserys assured her coolly, "I had no intention on using it on you." The girl did not seem to be at ease with that but Viserys didn't care as he waited for her reply.

"Thank you Viserys." That sent shivers down his back and that was remarkable in the warm air. It was something about the way she said it, not how she meant it, which got him feeling like it was the middle of winter.

"Did you think I was going to use it on you?"

"No…"

"Then why are you apologising Angelica?" Viserys clicked and smirked when he saw her shiver slightly at his name. Apparently this little game could be played both ways.

"It is appropriate Viserys."

"Really? So how far has being _'appropriate'_ got you in your life Angelica?"

"It has saved me my life." That was said so sharply and so coldly that it may have stung had Viserys not been as sturdy as he was. Was it wrong for him, a king, to be interested in this little maid? _The dragon is interested only in what he deems to be something of interest._

"Would you care to elaborate?" Viserys watched as the girl moved over to the table and started eating her portion that had been left behind.

"No."

"Why not?" inquired Viserys with his interest flaring up, "yesterday you were calling me your grace. If I am your king then you shall do as I command." She looked him up and down.

"You're not a king," she said simply and suddenly Viserys's anger was alight like a raging fire, "you're just Viserys." Viserys struggled to keep his raging anger under control as he cut the smile and pleasantries from their conversation.

"Viserys I maybe," Viserys growled darkly as he walked over to the window and looked over Volatis, "but I am King Viserys by all rights."

"What are rights?" came her voice from what sounded like far away and he smiled as he heard the doorknob rattle, "Aren't they just concepts?"

"Well I suppose if you're going with that approach you could assume everything is a concept. The usurper calls himself king. Is that not a concept? Ser Drake calls himself a knight. Is that not a concept? I was born as the second son of Aerys Targaryen. Since my brother and his children are dead as well as father all titles my father held pass to me. It is my right." Viserys stood in silence for a while other than the noises of Volantis below him and he frowned after a good ten minutes of nothing else and turned to assure himself she had not escaped to find the maid standing directly next to him.

Viserys wasn't sure how she had managed to come up and stand next to him without him realising she was there. He assumed he must've been so caught up in his thoughts he had not heard her.

"Why's it important to you to be king?" she asked quietly so much so that Viserys hardly even heard her and Viserys was shocked that his anger did not fire up as he turned back to Volantis.

"It's the least I can do," Viserys sighed silently but he knew she heard, "the usurper killed my father and my brother. It was on his orders that the entire rebellion began in the first place. The loyal stood by my father whilst the disloyal cowered behind the usurper. It was due to the usurper's rebellion that my nephew and niece, the children of my brother, were slaughtered in the capital and their mother raped and killed. It was the usurper who did it all. It is because of him I have nothing…" Viserys broke off for a second before straightening slightly, "the least I can do is get revenge for my dead family, for those I've lost. The Iron Throne is mine by right and it is within my rights as part of a family to seek justice for that family… before I am done heads will roll." Viserys was silent here as he stood looking over the city and watching the children play and the elderly smile. They all looked so happy and charming as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He envied them. He had no reason to be happy or charming. He had no reason to laugh with friends and tell jokes to gain new friends. He simply has himself and he knew that the world was not one of friendship.

"I… was born in Lys…" Angelica said slowly and as quietly as Viserys had said it but he heard perfectly, "my mother came over in a boat from Westeros from Dorne… she meant to only be there for a month but she met my father and ended up staying there for the rest of her life…" Angelica sighed again before pushing onwards, "my mother and father had three children born to them. My older sister Helena, myself and my younger brother Bromor. We lived in a tailors where my mother and father ran a small shop and me and my sister often helped. My brother often was sent off to work at a local farm and would bring back all kinds of strange plants…" Viserys was rather bored by the details but listened as the girl sniffed once and pushed onwards again.

"We lived there for many years until one day a man came into the shop in a grey cloak and hood. Mother was out buying supplies and father was helping my brother at the farm that day… the man spoke like no other man I'd ever heard. His speech was so… rich… it sounded as if he was some kind of noble. Although both my sister and I were in the shop tending it he only had eyes for Helena… then he went off and left with some rich clothing. Two weeks later guards come into the tailors insisting for Helena to come with them to be taken before the High Lord. In Lys the 'High Lord' commands all. It turned out that High Lord Rayman had taken a great fancy in my sister and desired to marry her as soon as possible. My sister refused. For days and days after my family received thousands of appeals from the High Lord insisting for his permission to marry my sister. They denied him due to my sister's wishes and eventually after a month they stopped. It was three months later that my sister was found dead in a back alley street stripped down and later confirmed to be raped." Viserys blinked once in slight escalation at where the story had gone but allowed the girl to proceed. "She'd just gone out to gather supplies for the day and she would never have gone into an alley like that. A few days later a courier gives me a letter and rushes off all it says was _'Your sister's hand in marriage was most welcome. Leave.'_ So I did. I bid my mother, father and brother goodbye and I left Lys forever. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt I couldn't have anyone else get hurt by that… monster…" she was crying and rather deeply, "I came here… where I knew I was safe… and now… you're going to drag me back there…" the tale seemed to end as she sniffed and coughed rather suddenly and Viserys decided it was best to simply sit her down on the bed.

He pulled her calmly down onto the bed where she curled up in a fit sobbing and Viserys stood up from the bed rather confused as to what to do. He could simply insult her and scorn her but somehow he sensed that would not be the correct thing to do.

Instead he resorted to going over and grabbing some cloth in the corner of the room before returning to the bed and sitting back down. When she had calmed down a bit he offered the cloth and she took it, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes before sitting up her eyes red with the tears.

"Thank you," she said simply as she rubbed at her eyes and Viserys blinked once in acknowledgement and astonishment all at once as he watched the girl.

If Ser Drake came back now he would assumed Viserys had deliberately upset her and would probably try and punish Viserys and assume the girl was being silly or polite for saying otherwise. It was ridiculous to have to act similarly to a little boy but he would rather not be insulted right now as he watched the girl sniff.

"Quite the tale," Viserys said simply lying through his teeth. In all honesty he felt like the girl was fussing over nothing. Hundreds of girls had lives worse than this maid. Other girls had been raped and come close to death and were not crying about it. Viserys himself had gotten through far worse things and not a single tear had been shed. However despite it all he could not help but feel some sympathy towards the girl.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked quietly and Viserys felt an urge to smirk, which he crushed deeming it unhelpful.

"I won't if you don't." He said and she seemed to laugh slightly before blowing her nose and Viserys leaned back deeming it safe to act normal again as she wiped away the last tears.

He had never been good at consoling people or making them feel any better about a situation. He had learnt as much when trying to calm or reassure Deanery's about their situation. Sometimes she had cried in hopelessness or desperation at the world and the unfairness at it all in their situation and she had fallen on Viserys to tell her of the life she had never seen and how it would all be alright. A lot of the time Viserys had been inclined to tell the truth and bluntly. He may never have supplied hope to his desperate sister but he had supplied the facts on House Targaryen and of her family. He had told her of their father and how he had been killed by the one sworn to protect them and of their brother who was killed simply for standing on the right side.

He had few words for this girl but he knew whatever she wanted to hear Viserys was unlikely to supply them. He had been down this road a thousand times before and it always ended in everyone hating him. As a result he just sat there as she grabbed a hold of herself and looked to Viserys slightly thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry to break down like this," she said almost casually, "it just brings back bad memories." _You have no idea._

"I understand." Viserys said simply not knowing if there was anything you were really meant to say in response.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you…" Viserys deliberately looked away from her as anger clenched him for a second.

"There is no need for you to be sorry. It is the usurper who shall pay." Viserys stood up and walked over to where he'd left his unsheathed sword before looking it up and down once. He imagined how the usurper's blood would stream down this blade.

"Can you fight with a sword?" Viserys judged there was no reason to lie.

"No but I intend to learn very quickly." Viserys sheathed the sword as the girl Angelica rose from the bed.

"Does it have a name?"

"No."

"My father used to tell me all the great swords had names."

"This isn't a great sword. This is a borrowed sword from Pentos. Not quite _'great sword' _material I'm afraid but it does the work nevertheless." Viserys wasn't sure why he was being so open but he didn't care. It was far more agreeable than sitting there all day reading a book.

…

Angelica watched Viserys as he sheathed the sword his violet eyes beautiful in the light that shone into the room and his hair almost glowing. She had told him her story… the story she'd promised she would never tell to anyone not even her own parents. It had only seemed fair after he'd told her about motivations and his story behind his past… but she wished she hadn't. It brought back so many harsh memories and terrible memories. She hadn't mentioned how violently her father and brother had reacted to her leaving for Volantis or how mother and turned to ignoring her completely when she heard from father before her.

Her father had actually hit her and her brother had stormed at her for a full hour on how it was her duty to stay behind and continue the family. On the ship to Volantis she vowed she would forget it all. She had made an oath not to ever remember and to simply forget the past. To be a different person entirely she'd succeeded in that for almost twenty years now… and now this silver haired boy had brought it all rushing back.

She had been certain that this boy was a spoilt brat and stuck up as well. He had acted like he was some godly figure whilst all the time holding little presence but there was more than that. Those who must look over him would see him as a despicable thing and he had been truly vile to her originally but he seemed to have softened out considerably. Perhaps that was because of the knight but she did not think that was the entire truth.

As he had stood there staring out of the window Angelica hadn't been able to stop her heart missing a couple of beats. She had felt so much sympathy for the boy as he simply stared out at the sunlit world his silver hair a marvel but his emotions even more so.

She had wanted to soothe him or reassure him somehow but words had failed to meet her tongue. She did not think it right to talk that way to a king… although she reminded herself he was king of nothing.

When he had talked of his family and his right to revenge she had heard the strain and the emotion to his voice. He obviously had not meant to show it but she had seen it as clearly as daylight as he had spoken.

He put the sword down in a corner before looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she excused quickly looking away and she heard him snort in amusement making her blush. She quickly looked about for things to do and decided to pour herself some water from the flagon pointedly avoiding Viserys.

Once she had poured the drink she turned to see Viserys there and she almost fell over in shock.

"I will be having one too," she smiled and quickly poured another cup for him before handing it to him, "Thank you my dear." He drawled as he moved away from her towards a chair.

She sipped at her water with a slight blush and took a step backwards. Suddenly the floor below her was gone and she was struggling to keep her balance as she released her cup and it went flying.

She screamed aloud and feared for herself. She clasped onto something sturdy and held on to it as tightly as she could in the hope that she would not fall. The object moved slightly but did not fall as she held as tightly as she could to the object.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she was not going to fall and that whatever she was holding onto was moving. She opened her clenched eyes and looked up slightly to see Viserys looking down at her with a rather intrigued expression.

Somehow he had managed to get to her before she fell and now was holding on with all her might around his shoulder and onto his arm. She felt herself blush violently as he smirked at her.

The door burst open and they both looked to see Ser Drake standing there. He looked rather flustered as he looked at them both and blinked once in apparent disbelief.

"I heard a scream," he said after some moments and Angelica quickly released herself of Viserys.

"Yes. I was falling off this ledge." Angelica felt a fool. She had worked in all these rooms cleaning before and knew about the odd ledges here and there. She had managed to fall of something she knew was there.

"So… there was nothing else?" said Ser Drake glancing to Viserys who crossed his arms like a child.

"After your rather demanding message I would of thought you would have raised your expectations of me." Viserys said before walking off into the bedroom and Angelica chuckled slightly looking after him.

"Like I said, he there wasn't anything else?"

"No he didn't hurt me," Angelica said kindly as she sat and Ser Drake locked the door.

"I wasn't wondering whether he'd hurt you girl." She took a second to register this and then blushed deeper.

...

**Author's Note;**

Alright I know this one took a while to get out but I got writer's block and I also found it hard to try and convey Viserys's character without him being too friendly. Hopefully I hit the mark. Thanks to all who have reviewed and I'm happy some of you are enjoying it. I'll try to keep updating regularly but I can't promise anything, hopefully at least once a week. Remember to review! :)


	10. Drinking Deep

The night was dark but Volantis was alive as Ser Drake nodded to the barman, handed him some odd coins and quickly departed with Viserys and the struggling Angelica behind them.

In order to ensure Angelica did not cause a fuss or get them caught Ser Drake had gagged her and tied her hands together tightly with rope he'd obtained that day. He had also bought a grey cloak with a hood which he draped over her and then tasked Viserys with hauling her along.

The most dangerous part by far was the tavern itself. If anyone realised that they were walking off with one of their employees then someone with more interest in honour than money would demand what they were doing and then there was no stopping a confrontation.

Viserys had also donned his cloak and hood disguising his silver hair as they came round to the constantly guarded stable. Ser Drake must've already paid the man because he did not demand payment as Ser Drake grabbed their two horses and brought them over.

"She'll be riding with me." Drake spoke as he grabbed the girl by the waist and although she made an odd noise in protest she was easily hauled up and dumped onto the horse before Ser Drake swooped on behind her in one smooth movement and Viserys clambered onto Moontide.

The horse seemed mostly indifferent from when Viserys had last seen her but seemed in good health as Ser Drake set off down the crowded streets of Volantis.

Viserys had come to feel rather at home on his striking steed when they had ridden from Qohor to Volantis. He had never felt a particular _'bond'_ with an animal before but if he was questioned whether he had a bond with Moontide he would say yes. The horse was a horse fit for a king.

The stars shone lightly in the sky like hundreds of eyes staring down on them as Moontide turned and before them was the harbour.

In many ways the harbour was much the same as the rest of the city. Thousands of people seemed to be entering and exiting shops by the seconds. Outside one shop stood an elephant with decorative mats draped all over it and the cart attached behind it. However it was the water that caught Viserys's eyes.

He had been to Pentos and Myr before and their harbours were built in shallow waters but not here. The water was a dark blue much darker than the sky when the sun was up and seemed to be oddly calm. The light from torches along the harbour and ships shimmered on its surface and it seemed to almost shift due to the light.

"Which is our vessel?" asked Viserys as they rode slowly down the harbour with traders moving aside as they passed through. None saw that Angelica was bound or questioned the hoods.

"It's this one here." Ser Drake said pulling up by a ship. It was by no means the largest vessel but neither was it the smallest docked. The ship bobbed up and down in the calm water and on the side sat its nameplate.

'_The Calmer' _looked like it could house a good number of people and goods and as they dismounted a man came down the gangplank with a wide smile.

The man was tall and slim with dazzling blue eyes and almost silver hair. At a closer look it was fair of colour but Viserys had almost mistook him for one of his own kin as the man embraced Ser Drake who had already helped Angelica down.

"Andres you old rascal! Where have you been? One of my crew runs up to me a few days ago and tells me you've demanded passage on my _Calmer_ and I almost fall of her in shock!" the man and Drake laughed here. Viserys noticed Angelica trying to head off but Viserys grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"Now, now my dear," he said silently, "where do you think you're going?" she struggled slightly but Viserys tightened his grip. She whimpered but did not struggle anymore and in return Viserys eased his grip.

"It is alright for us to have passage isn't it Norayna?" queried Drake and the man called Norayna laughed heartily.

"But of course my friend! How could I ever refuse you even if it has been what? Seven years?"

"Eight."

"Eight years? Yet still you look like the same man I've known all my life."

"I wish I could say the same Norayna but I'd need to be a better liar for that."

"Don't push your luck," the man Norayna completely ignored Viserys and Angelica and passing onto the horse behind Drake, "and who's this?"

"That's Trona. I bought him in the far east." Ser Drake said looking to the horse with a smile and Norayna nodded.

"Every time I see you there's a different horse and you certainly know how to pick them don't you?" Norayna said turning to Angelica and Viserys, "and who are these two?" Ser Drake looked to Angelica and Viserys.

"This here is Bella and Rupert they're some friends who need passage over to Lys… I did tell your man about them…"

"So you did… well I've got place for your horses and separate cabins for each of you if you're wanting them although I suggest you stay in them. Especially the girl, there's some rather nasty traders coming with us over to Lys and these days I could take all the money I can get."

"That's much appreciated Norayna and thank you."

"Don't thank me until we're docking Drake now get yourselves on-board." Ser Drake grabbed Angelica lightly and led her onto the boat with Viserys behind as the man called Norayna turned back to the boat.

"Hey Ronald get down here and help me get these horses moving!"

…

It was an hour later that the boat was officially moving as Viserys stood on the deck overlooking the water and Volantis as it slowly grew further away. The wind was strong tonight and apparently blowing in the right direction so there was no need for oars as _The Calmer_ slowly set off into the water with grace, slicing through the endless waves like a knife through cheese.

It was only a few moments later that Viserys heard a noise and turned to see Ser Drake taking away the gag and untying Angelica. She struggled out of the knight's grasp angrily and stared helplessly towards the shrinking Volantis. It was a titan of a city but even Volantis was now looking small as they drifted further and further away with the wind.

Viserys could see the despair in her eyes and something inside him felt pity for her. She had come to Volantis for sanctuary and found it but now she was being dragged away from her haven and back to her hell of Lys simply because of Viserys's mistake. He somehow felt guilty for that.

"We should be in Lys in about a week if the wind's good… if not… well then it could take months." Ser Drake said revealing a skin of wine and taking a long gulp before leaning against the bannister, which circled the ship.

Crewmen were running about tending to the boat but all ignored the three standing at the bannister. Viserys admired their immediacy to do as commanded by their superior. Almost like subjects to a king although he had to remind himself that it was likely most of these workers were actually slaves trained all their lives for this work.

"What will we do once we're in Lys?"

"I was thinking we could meet with my friend. He can keep us safe and hidden from view if he feels like it but it's been a long time. We'll probably need to establish jobs and make ourselves fit in. Your hair should fit in well with the locals but we'll need to find you work."

"I am not working like some lowborn," Viserys snapped angrily as his hair whipped about him and Drake chuckled.

"You will if you want to stay alive Targaryen." Viserys turned to look to Angelica who seemed to be miles away as she looked at the still shrinking titanic city.

"What about her?"

"We'll need to keep her locked up." Drake said rather sympathetically taking another swig and Viserys looked to the still memorised girl.

"In a house? She won't stop until she gets out."

"Fine," Drake said with a sigh, "how about you look out for her until we can trust her. I'll be fine with you going around town as long as you keep yourself in check and we can't exactly keep her locked up forever." Drake finished off his drink before grimacing and heading off below deck leaving Viserys and Angelica alone.

Viserys half expected her to try and leap over the bannister and into the water the moment Ser Drake left but she didn't as finally, impossibly… Volantis disappeared from view in the night and she shivered visibly.

The night was actually quite warm on this day and Viserys assumed that she was shivering at the loss of her haven not the temperature at sea. Viserys decided he was boring of simply standing there.

"Did you love it so much?" asked Viserys half expecting Angelica to be silent so was surprised when she answered.

"I guess I did… I didn't quite notice how much I valued it until we got on this boat and I realised I may not see it again… it was never perfect but it was good enough for me." Angelica sighed sadly leaning forwards on the bannister and looking down at the water. Viserys was already leaning on the bannister and watched as she shook her head and looked wishfully in the way of Volantis. "Did you ever have a home?"

"I had King's Landing for most of my childhood."

"And how long was that?"

"Not nearly long enough," Viserys admitted bluntly. He did not like talking of his past but with Angelica he felt far more relaxed than when he did with Ser Drake. Perhaps it was because Drake had fought against Viserys's father or because Drake always seemed to insult Viserys whenever he did so. It was good to have someone to talk too.

"So you haven't lived anywhere since?"

"Well we lived in Braavos for a time under the roof of Ser Willem Darry but when he died his servants had us pushed out. After that my sister and I travelled back and forth between the free cities selling what we had to survive until I finally found some help in Pentos. I didn't even know that was going to result in my darkest hour." They stood there for a time both watching the waves until Viserys felt something very odd.

He looked to his hand to see she had idly put her own on his. He quickly drew back the hand making the girl blush and look back to the water whilst Viserys smiled slightly.

"I've never been to Braavos… or Pentos… or Myr… nowhere but Lys and Volantis."

"You're not missing out on much from what I've seen." Viserys admitted making the girl giggle slightly as Viserys looked up to the moon and then back to the girl. Her brown hair seemed to take a strange colour in the moonlight almost as if it had changed tone completely. Most of the time it seemed thick and messy but now in the moonlight it seemed light and ordered her eyes sparkling slightly from the water.

"I don't want to go to Lys… but still you're forcing me too." She whispered but Viserys heard the venom and he glared.

"I didn't want my family to be murdered but it happened. The world is not a kind or happy place. I've learned that. I suggest you follow suit." He stood up straight and folded his arms as the boat continued to swiftly sail over the water.

"Can't you just let me go? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I can't take that chance," Viserys made clear swiftly, "if the usurper learns where I am then my life will be jeopardy."

"So what about my life?" snapped Angelica turning around to glare at Viserys angrily.

"What about it?" inquired Viserys coldly and he watched as he mouth gaped open in astonishment.

"Do you even care about what happens to me? What am I saying? Of course you don't! Because look at you, you're so obviously a king!" That was going too far. Viserys moved forwards in one swift move and in the moment he had his hand on her throat and she was leaning backwards over the edge of the bannister one hand on his arm but he holding tight as he leaned his head over hers.

"Are you so blind?" he hissed darkly and he smirked at the worry in her eyes, "I can't let you go because if I do I don't know what you're going to do and you know far too much now. If I let you go then I would be in danger and I cannot afford that to happen do you understand? I _am_ the dragon. I am the _last_ dragon. I'm the only one left where I had a mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a niece and a nephew there's now only me. Only me. If I don't survive then my house does not survive. If I die then the dragon dies. I am holding the weight of entire generations on my shoulders and if I die they all die.

Then lets look at you shall we? You're a pretty thing and if you used your brain you'd be a smart thing to. You've got problems in Lys? Well I've got problems everywhere I go. Here's the deal. While you're staying with me you're going to be safe because of Ser Drake. He'll be guarding you and me in Lys meaning no one is going to hurt you. As long as you keep in line nobody is going to be hurting you." Viserys had not realised it but as he spoke he had removed his hand from her throat and moved it to the bannister beside her. He had trapped her leaning over the bannister by accident but she wasn't resisting. In fact there seemed to be sadness and pity in her beautiful eyes.

"Promise me," she whispered and Viserys frowned, "promise me that as long I'm with you I'm safe." Viserys frowned deeper. He couldn't remember the last time he'd made a promise. Maybe never.

"I promise that as long as you're with me no harm will come to you." He said and a smile slowly formed on her face as their eyes continued to stare into one another's. Viserys meant to pull away but couldn't as he drowned in those green orbs and stayed staring as she did the same. It may have been a second or an hour that passed…

"Found some more if you're interested," came a gruff voice and Viserys quickly retreated from the girl looking to Ser Drake who was clambering back over to them.

"No I'm not interested." Ser Drake snorted as he looked to Angelica who was now brushing herself down and then to Viserys with a raised eyebrow.

"It's probably best if we all get some sleep. I'll take the girl." Viserys nodded immediately heading to his room wondering whether he should be thankful or infuriated.

…

The wind was good for the Calmer for three days blowing in favour of their voyage but after the third day the winds changed, the sail was lowered and the oars began the tedious task of rowing. The waves had risen up with the winds too and were far more violent than when they had left Volantis. The waves were by no means able to capsize the ship, as Ser Drake assured, but they were more violent nevertheless.

Viserys had spent most of his time in his solitary cabin, which creaked and bobbed about with the rest of the ship. It was not appalling but neither was it lavish and rich. The walls were predictably wooden planks that creaked so often Viserys had originally feared they were going to burst inwards every ten seconds. There was a bed nailed down to the floor and a small candle sat on a table. Viserys was not such a fool as to leave the candle burning through the night and was always careful with it.

For the most part Viserys slept on the journey or simply lay on his bed with his arms behind his head looking to the ceiling. He found the bobbing from the ships progress to be rather soothing the majority of the time and would often simply lie there allowing his thoughts to be swept away by the waves.

Ser Drake had checked up on him once every day to ensure he was all right. The other day he had entered drunk had simply grunted at Viserys's presence and then stumbled off again in a stupor making Viserys grimace.

Although he would never openly admit it he had taken a slight liking to the knight. He seemed almost as vile and detestable as all lowborn men some of the time but on other occasions he would prove to be rather useful. It had been Ser Drake who had recommended that they hide in Lys and it had been Ser Drake who saved Viserys when he had fled Vaes Dothrak.

He hated the man when he was drunk or would push Viserys for things he did not want to give but the man was often rather resigned about such things and seemed to only take interest in them when he was drunk. Besides, the mans usefulness far outstretched that of his habits.

So it was that Viserys lay on his bed looking up to the roof thinking about nothing in particular. Ser Drake had passed through earlier and left an entire flagon of wine behind with a cup for Viserys to drink of. Viserys had downed a cup but otherwise had avoided the almost overflowing flagon.

As he lay there he heard a noise outside. He dismissed it until he recognised it was not the normal creaking of the boards but of people talking. He let it go as he tried to isolate himself from them. He found it hard to do so as the voices escalated in volume and he grumbled to himself before deciding he would put them in their place and make them shut up. _The insolent little scum who do they think they are to disturb the dragon? _He marched over to the door, unlocked it wrenched it open and looked down the corridor of the ship.

The corridor was dark and he could hear the pattering of rain overhead but he could make out the figure of a man in the corridor. He was tall but almost drastically thin as he whispered words that Viserys could not understand. Viserys rolled his purple eyes before marching down the corridor intending to tell him to fuck off. He froze when the man turned and he saw Angelica trapped against the wall next to him.

"How about I ask you again?" sneered the weedy man smiling an almost toothless smile, "what is a little beauty like you doing on a old shit like this?"

"I-I-I'm just travelling… sir…"

"Just travelling is it?" whispered the old man and Viserys saw her visibly shiver in disgust much as Viserys was tempted to but refused to do. _A snake did not intimidate a dragon._

"Yes sir, just travelling," Angelica said in a rush and the man laughed coldly. It was a broken laugh as if it had failed to be used properly in decades.

"Dangerous for a pretty little maid to travel alone girl… I could protect you…" he slinked forwards and she attempted to back away only to push herself further against the wall making the man chuckle again.

"That is kind sir but-"

"Oh but I insist my dear… I could show you how to have a good time…" he stoked her arm roughly and she recalled with a gasp.

"I do not want to have a _'good time'_, sir," she said firmly trying to push the man away but the man grabbed her wrists and held them above her as she struggled helplessly.

"Are you so sure about that girl?" he whispered in that disgusting tone, "I could take you places you've never been before… just you and me." Viserys decided enough was enough as he moved forwards down the corridor.

"Let her go," the man and Angelica looked up to Viserys as he approached making sure to not falter as he approached the man. The mans eyes narrowed darkly as Viserys approached.

"Why would I do that, boy?" Viserys could feel his anger flaring up like a fire but refused to let it drive him as he came to a stop before the man and Angelica.

"The girl is travelling with me. Let her go and we can forget this ever happened." Viserys wanted to attack the man and make him realise just who he had angered but he couldn't. If he did who knew what the consequences might be as the man turned to Viserys slowly.

"So what are you going to do if I don't let her go?" Viserys smirked slightly.

"I don't doubt you have seen the knight who is travelling to Lys on this ship?"

"What about him?"

"He is travelling with us. You maybe convinced you can beat me in a brawl but what about a fully fledged knight?" Viserys watched as the mans pathetic eyes shit from Viserys to Angelica and back to Viserys before releasing the girl and she pulled away from him and towards Viserys trembling slightly.

"It was just a bit of fun. I didn't mean no trouble."

"How about you run along and cower away in the shadows where you belong?" inquired Viserys turning and returning to his room with the frightened Angelica in quick procession.

Once Viserys and Angelica were back in his room he locked the door firmly before laying his head against it and glancing to the girl in part anger and part confusion as he straightened himself.

"What were you doing wondering around the ship? Ser Drake told us both not to do that." He watched as he eyes looked everywhere but at him as she sat in one of the chairs by the table. Viserys sat in the other and her eyes immediately moved away and he quickly realised exactly what she had been doing.

"You were trying to find help…" she froze at this before shaking slightly and looking towards the door. Viserys was thankful he had taken the key and pocketed it now.

"You thought if you could find someone who would have any heart of sense of justice they'd help you… didn't you?" he watched as the girl refused to meet his eyes but slowly nodded gravely. Viserys did not feel angry, in fact he had rather expected this action sooner or later. He did think it a bit idiotic that Ser Drake had allowed her to be in control of her own door. Maybe it was because he knew there was nothing but scum on this ship.

"I'm afraid you're going to be lost for men of justice on a ship like this my dear," Viserys said lazily watching her eyes almost meet his, "not everyone's a shining knight in armour of grand steel," he knew she expected him to be cross and maybe he should've been but right now he wasn't, "I'm not going to hurt you Angelica if that's what you're worried about. I promised that whilst you were with us you were safe. Ser Drake can't always be present. I understand your doubtfulness in my abilities due to my rather undeveloped muscles but I assure you that there are more ways to offer one safety other than a sword and strength." He watched as her eyes flicked towards his and he knew she couldn't keep them away much longer. He had no idea why he wanted her eyes to meet his optionally but all he knew was he wanted her to but forcing her would not be right here and he was so close…

"It would be far safer if you remained in your quarters. It is not safe on this ship outside of them as I'm sure you just discovered. Had I not been present I suppose that could've gotten rather our of hand." Her eyes looked up and he stared into them the feeling of success and something else pump through him. His success and sense of victory felt drowned by this feeling as she looked into his eyes and he stared back marvelling at the lively blue pools that seemed to try and drown him within them.

He had never marvelled at any woman before. He had fucked that whore back in Pentos but he was not proud of that memory. He had felt things more than just brotherly love for Daenerys out of duty and the will to keep House Targaryen pure and he had often looked into his sister's eyes just to remember what his own eyes looked like but Angelica's eyes were different. They seemed to literally suck him in and send strange yet welcomed waves through him as he stared longer and longer until his mind suddenly returned to him and whipped him back to reality.

He tore his eyes away unaware he had not been breathing and quickly inhaled as he looked to the floor. _What was wrong with him? He'd seen plenty of people with blue eyes before so what made this girl any different? If he were going to be a king he would have to push aside such small things._ He sat there for some time trying to push unwelcome feelings from him as he sat there.

"If you hadn't…" her voice sounded rather shaky as she spoke and Viserys glanced up to see she was looking to the floor, "my sister was raped and killed… I… I always feared that might happen to me… in Volantis my employer was kind enough to guarantee protection but I always feared… I don't want what my sister got…" Viserys saw the girl shake a bit and his eyes found the wine flagon and glass.

He filled the glass before taking some sips and holding out to her. She seemed to consider it for a moment before taking a couple of sips and laying it down on the table her eyes looking to Viserys but Viserys made certain not to meet her eyes. If he did the unwelcome feelings would return.

"Do you think I'm weak?" she asked shakily and Viserys looked her over once. He already knew his answer.

He meant to say _'yes'_ but that wasn't what came from his mouth. "No." Angelica met his eyes and he cursed himself immediately for looking back into them.

"All my life I've been hiding from my past. Ever since I left Lys. It worked too no one ever had to know what happened and no one ever much cared. Now I'm being taken back and all this trouble I never wanted is popping up everywhere…" she looked to the wine glass and sipped more. Viserys held to her every word and carefully monitored Angelica as she put down the glass and seemed to relax some more.

"I can't make the troubles go away and I'm not going to lie to you," Viserys said swiftly, "there's no point in me saying that it's impossible for you to be harmed whilst your with me and Ser Drake because it would be a lie. It was pure luck that I managed to stop that man today. Had I not been disturbed by the noise he made I never would have looked outside and he'd probably be fucking you now," he watched the girl shiver at that and look to the door in an almost pleading way, "you wouldn't like it but he wouldn't care. He'd be getting what he wanted and he wouldn't care if it pained you. Just because you think you're with powerful people doesn't mean no one can lay a hand on you. I sincerely doubt my sister wanted to get fucked by that brute Khal Drogo when she first slept with him but she certainly got to enjoy it didn't she?" he was speaking more to himself now as he leaned back in his chair, "In fact she came to love fucking him so much she came to dismiss me as another Dothraki shit. The bitch. Of course her beloved knight stayed with her, the man who had sworn loyalty to me not to her. I know the look in a man's eye when he wants someone. I've seen it so many times in so many eyes that I hardly even have to double check anymore. I saw it in the shit knight in Vaes Dothrak as he gawked at my sister and I saw the look in that man tonight as he drooled over you." She looked up to Viserys and Viserys smirked slightly before pouring another cup of wine from the emptied one and taking some long gulps before wiping his mouth clean.

"My father once told me '_every man is different from the last_' and in some ways he was right but I'll tell you this. I've seen enough men to know a lot of men want the same thing. They want to kill and fuck and eat and that's all they ever want. Fight, Fuck, Eat. Most don't care if the girl wants to be fucked. They want their cocks inside her all the same and they don't care if she wants it or not. That's why men go to brothels and whorehouses. There the girls are trained to make it seem like they want it. To make it seem like they want this brute of a man to penetrate her. In the end they don't want the man or the cock although they may enjoy both. They do it for the gold. Men will happily pay a girl to fuck her if she'll make it seem like she wants them. Men love the idea of being wanted and needed as if they're some kind of life source. They love the idea of being powerful and strong so that they think no one can best them at anything.

So you see Angelica. You cannot believe you are truly safe. Ser Drake and I will do our best to keep my promise that no harm shall come to you and I intend to hold it but there is no guarantee. I am no fighter. I am no strong warrior. I'm not a man who lusts for a woman's touch. If it pleases me then I'll have it. So if I had to decide between saving you and dying or you getting raped and me living…" he heard Angelica's breath as he leaned across the table and she looked to the floor with worry in her eyes, "I would choose you to get raped every time."

Viserys leaned back in his chair as she trembled. He filled a cup of wine and placed it by her. She gingerly took it and downed it in one before looking back to Viserys with some confidence.

"You speak of men as if you aren't one Viserys. As if you don't want to fight, fuck and eat and have power. Yet you're no different from the rest. Is the reason you saved me was so then you could fuck me yourself?" Viserys blinked once at the girl wiping his smirk away and instead replacing it with seriousness.

"I don't want to fuck, I can tell you that much, I've never really fancied it and should it take my fancy then I shall be amply supplied," he had expected Angelica to look away at that but she simply watched him as she poured another glass of wine and sipped at it, "do I want to fight? I suppose I will if it gives me my throne. I suppose the usurper won't be giving it up by option so it is to be expected that there will be fighting. I don't want to fight but I most certainly will if the usurper does not kneel to me. As for eating I imagine we all have to eat. I don't desire to eat but we all need to feed on something… do I want power? I want my throne. I want what is mine by right. I don't think that's so wrong." There was silence as Angelica downed the cup and filled it once again to Viserys's slight surprise.

It was about ten minutes before she blinked a few times and lay down the empty cup. Viserys was assuming she was drunk and as she moved to grab the flagon Viserys seized her hand tightly to prevent her from doing so.

"So is that the reason you saved me?" she asked quietly making Viserys shiver down his back, "so you could fuck me when you want to?"

"No."

"Do you think when you want to fuck I'll simply let you? You think I'll just welcome you into my arms and make love to you like a whore? You think I'll take your money?" she had leaned over and Viserys leaned over also so their faces were almost touching and their eyes were locked.

"I didn't save you because I wanted to fuck you Angelica," he smiled as she shivered, "I saved you because it was wrong and I promised you would be safe. I've had so many promises broken to me. It's only right I start keeping my own… although," he leaned even further so his mouth was by her ear, "if you want to fuck me all you have to do is say."

Suddenly her head whipped round and before Viserys could pull away her lips were on his. He meant to pull away immediately but found it impossible as her lips moved on his and he matched it closing his eyes as he felt wave after wave of arousal flood through him, clouding his mind.

He removed his hand from hers and stroked her brown hair as her own hand came to his chin and the kiss continued in one confusing wave of emotions. He could taste wine on her lips and everywhere she touched on him felt like fire on his skin. He had no idea how long they stayed like that, their lips moving against the others, before he realised he needed to breath and pulled away gasping.

Once he separated his mind returned to him and he pulled back in shock and disbelief as she seemed to do the same in hers staring at him in almost horror. Viserys quickly composed himself trying to act as if nothing had happened and the girl blushed deeply.

"I- I suppose I should get you to your room…" Viserys said glancing to her and she nodded rising.

Viserys escorted her back to her room, which she showed the way to and unlocked herself. Viserys had been in conflict the entire time unsure of what exactly had taken hold of him and why he had not pulled away? _She had been drunk, she had not been right in the head… perhaps Viserys was drunk too?_ _That was it_. They had both been drunk and the entire thing had been an accident it had never happened.

At her door she turned still looking to the floor and still blushing heavily.

"Thank you for helping me Viserys," she whispered but Viserys heard and nodded.

"You should get some sleep over the next few days. We aren't far from Lys…" Viserys turned to go but was stopped by a hand on his wrist and he turned back to the girl who gripped him tightly.

"About… just then…" she broke off looking embarrassed and Viserys watched as she tried to say something but failed to do so before she released his hand and smiled nervously.

"Goodnight Angelica," he said smirking at her quiver before turning and returning to his room.

...

**Author's Note;**

OK that was a bit of a longer chapter but I hope you all liked it. I was planning to move that end bit onto the next chapter but then decided against it. Soooo what do you think? I hope you're all enjoying it and yet again I hope to update within a week. Leave a review if you want! ;)


	11. The Feed

It had been a week and a half since leaving Volantis when Viserys had a knock on his door and opened it to see Ser Drake there with the hooded Angelica next to him also bound.

"We're about to dock in at Lys. You'll be needing that hood of yours for now." Viserys took mere seconds to whip on the cloak and hood before walking back over to Ser Drake, his sword at his hip.

"Let's go then." Ser Drake nodded and Viserys followed behind him as they moved above deck.

The wind had not blown in their favour again since three days after leaving Volantis but that was not to say the wind had not blown at all. The moment Viserys walked onto the deck he felt as if he was about to blown off the end of the bannister from the force of the wind that hit him.

The wind did not seem to affect Ser Drake and although Angelica looked liable to fall at any second Ser Drake had a firm grip on her arm.

Viserys was able to squint forwards towards an isle, which he suspect to be Lys.

It held none of the grandeur that Volantis had held. It was a far smaller city literally clinging to the rocks to avoid falling into the sea below it. There seemed to be little even land on the island as the wind blew against them again and Viserys almost stumbled before rectifying himself. The docks appeared to be heavily supported and with little ships docked as _the Calmer_ sailed in.

There were no stores with thousands upon thousands of traders running in and out of. There were no exotic smells or marvelling features only the howling wind and the jagged almost rock looking buildings that unevenly spread around the rock that made the isle. If Viserys had no known it was a city he may have taken the buildings to be part of the rock themselves.

"We got lucky!" shouted Ser Drake's friend Norayna as he approached them, "I was expecting us to hit one of the famous thunder storms!"

"Then I'll consider it a blessing my friend!" Viserys heard Ser Drake roar back and the two friends laughed heartily as there was a resounding clunk and suddenly men were running about doing a practiced routine.

"Seems we've docked in good time! You get off now and I'll bring you're horses up from below hopefully they haven't shit themselves!" laughed Norayna heading below and Viserys followed Ser Drake down the gang plank and onto _'dry'_ land although dry land was a kind word for it.

The floor of the docks was stone but when the waves hit the lower levels it sprayed a lot of water up and onto the rock so that it might have well have been water instead of land at all. It was so slippery that Viserys had to cling to a nearby post to keep himself steady. Angelica seemed to be having some trouble too but Ser Drake's armoured boots seemed to weigh him down enough as he trod across the dock and up some steps and Viserys followed.

Here there was a little platform much drier than the area next to the ships and Viserys was able to actually walk here. He looked far up above him to where he could see jagged buildings pointing out from the side and he blinked once before returning his stare to the platform. There was a slow ascending path at the edge of the docks, which he supposed would lead up and into the actual city itself.

"Rather beautiful isn't it?" barked Ser Drake and Viserys glowered.

"No."

"Well perhaps not but it'll be your home for while we're here." Ser Drake turned back towards the Calmer as the noise of horse hooves was heard and he smiled widely as his friend brought forth the horses. Viserys was rather surprised as Moontide silently and defiantly walked over and stood next to Viserys as if trying to prove where she belonged.

"I believe that's all of it Andres," Norayna said loudly for the wind still whipped around them, "try not to leave it eight years next time eh?" The two friends embraced and Viserys glanced to Angelica to ensure she did not flee and was rather shocked when he saw she was already looking at him. As their eyes met she looked away and Viserys smiled slyly.

He had no met or spoken with Angelica since the night they had kissed and although Viserys had awoken with a headache he had remembered the kiss and the feelings that had shot through him. He had wondered if she had and judging by her reaction she most certainly had.

"Thank you again my friend and safe travels," Ser Drake turned back to Viserys and Angelica with a slight sigh before looking up to Lys, "it should take us a good half an hour to enter the city in this wind but if we push on it'll seem shorter. Lets go." He lifted Angelica up onto his horse before getting on behind her. Viserys got up onto Moontide happy she had been saddled beforehand before following Ser Drake up the mountain.

Viserys was unsure whether Ser Drake lied or whether it was his own perception that caused the climb to fell like a whole days worth of work. Moontide never once protested but Viserys knew the horse would rather stop and stand rather than continue ploughing on in this whirlwind. He had not expected the wind to only grow stronger as they ascended and how the sea had slowly dropped further and further below them.

As they climbed the main path they would sometimes pass other stupid souls who had tried to make their way up or down the rock and had ended up hiding in little caves just to rest. Other paths branched off from their own and Ser Drake told Viserys these lead to the northern part of the rock where the land was more levelled and where the wind could not easily reach it. This was where the farms were in Lys although Viserys doubted they would be rather plentiful. The rock the continued to spiral up was as black as the knight itself and there was little sun today. Most of the sky was covered by rolling grey clouds, which looked liable to crack at any moment, but did not. It may have been days before one of them said anything.

"I never really asked how your trip was on the Calmer," Ser Drake said as they rode slowly onwards and Viserys frowned.

"There's not much to say."

"I'll hear it nonetheless."

"It was relaxing I suppose," Viserys said and Ser Drake may have chuckled not that Viserys could hear it.

"I've never felt quite right on a boat. They always make me remember we were born with legs not fins." Ser Drake confided as they continued to ride, "Once when I was on a boat with a good friend of mine, Nelson was his name, we hit this massive storm. It was the biggest storm I'd ever seen in my life and I've seen a lot. Anyway the boat went over and of course we couldn't turn it back up…" Viserys listened as well as he could as the wind howled around them, "anyway so we're forced to swim. A good thirty of us. Some of us still have armour on whilst others just have their nameday suits on. We had been sailing north of Lorath so we were swimming south in the hopes of reaching there.

"It wasn't until two hours had gone by that we realised five of us were missing…" Viserys rode up beside Ser Drake since the path had significantly widened and saw that Angelica was asleep but didn't much care, "at first we thought they'd drowned and we just hadn't seen them or heard them. Every one of those men were excellent swimmers, you don't sail on the sea all your life and not know how to swim. We thought maybe they'd just got lost or gone too far ahead…" he was silent for a moment as he fixed his eyes to the tumbling waters far below, "it wasn't until we saw the fin that we became certain. A black thing it was as it came out from the water not twenty feet from it and me circles a bit before going back under. Have you ever heard of beasts that live under the water?" Ser Drake did not turn to Viserys but he knew the knight was addressing him.

"My father often told me that there were some dragons that had once lived under the water and lived there still."

"You see that's a cute little story," remarked Ser Drake coldly still not looking to Viserys, "_sea dragons_? No. There are no sea dragons out there Targaryen but what we met out there wasn't much worse. You met that Grasslizard out on the Rhoyne but that isn't anything to what we met you see… Grasslizards are large but their mostly slow when they're grown. All you got to do to avoid a Grasslizard is look out for it… but you couldn't do that with them. You couldn't swing a sword at them because they hid beneath the water. A sword's no good in water and even if you could use a sword in water you don't ever see them unless you see that fin sticking out the water or their jaws on your leg.

"You see what we met wasn't honour bound like I was to all my vows when I became a knight. What we met wasn't going to make sure we had a fair fight. What we met hadn't been told a thousand times before in the stories you hear. You see we all know about Aegon the Conqueror but nearly no one knows about them, do they? So it was that as we swam another one would sometimes go down into the deeps and wouldn't come back up again. Sometimes there was a scream and you'd turn to help them but their already gone. Might as well be dead…" Viserys watched Ser Drake as his eyes seemed to turn cold and harsh, "they took my friend Nelson last. It was just he and I by then and we could see Lorath hardly a few strokes away and just as I stood on the beach and turned to help Nelson I realised he wasn't even there anymore. I hadn't even heard him being taken and I hadn't even noticed. So… I trudged up to Lorath and told them all about it. None of them believed me of course. Who believes the tales of a man who looks like he's had too much to drink?

"There was this moment when I was swimming when I'd felt something on my arm so I looked to my arm and I saw it then… Gods it was something. It was about the size of me maybe even larger. It's eyes weren't that of an animal or a human… when you fight an animal at least you know there's a soul and a heart in there… not in this… it's eyes were black. Blacker than the night. Blacker than the rock we're riding by now. When I looked into it I swore I was looking into the pits of hell. You see all you Westerosi are convinced that there are seven Gods and seven hells but there isn't you know. As I looked into its eye I saw that. I suddenly realised there was only one hell and it was in that eye I saw hell look back at me. Luckily my armour was my saviour, let go once it realised it couldn't eat the steel, but it didn't stop the others… I'd say I was lucky… but that'd be a lie…" they rode on in a silence for a bit as Viserys stared at the knight he had thought to be such a happy character if only for a bit of shadow.

"What was it then? That… monster?" Ser Drake laughed darkly.

"Wasn't no monster Targaryen. It was called a _'shark' _and I didn't even know it existed until I saw that fin. Next time you go on a boat try not to think about it."

There was a long silence as they both pushed forwards with the howling wind about them and Viserys dared not say a word.

"Still… steering away from past tragedies," spoke the knight shifting slightly and his small smile returning, "nothing happened aboard the ship?" Viserys looked up to Ser Drake with a frown and did not miss the knight's look to the girl on the horse before him.

"What makes you so sure anything happened on the ship?" wondered Viserys heatedly watching as Ser Drake snorted and smiled slightly.

"Nothing, I just overheard one of the travellers complaining to a member of the crew about a girl he'd been denied due to a _jumped up prick_ downstairs." Viserys sternly looked away but Ser Drake's smile widened.

"So it was you and she wasn't it?"

"What if it was?"

"That was very honourable of you and rather unexpected if I may add," Ser Drake smiled at Viserys's glower before pushing on, "don't think I'm blind to what's going on. I see the way she looks at you and you her."

"I do not look at her in any way."

"I do beg to differ Targaryen," Ser Drake pushed happily, "I may not know you all so well but I know the look of a man who's interested."

"I am _not _interested. The dragon does not take interest in those below him."

"Come now Targaryen. She looks at you like you're some kind of beauty and although admittedly you lack muscles girls do so like their pretty boys. More so pretty boy kings wouldn't you agree?"

"She can think what she will but I will not take interest in her unless it befits me."

"You say that Targaryen, but there's not an awful lot you can do about what your heart wants and needs. Even kings need a woman's touch." Viserys was about to reply before they turned a corner and Ser Drake smiled widely.

"Here we are!" he announced loudly causing Angelica to stir as they rode into the town.

The town had none of the happiness nor flare that Volantis had to it nor any of the grandeur. The town for the most part seemed almost as black as the rock it clung too and the buildings all seemed jutted and sharp.

They had entered beneath a gateway where guards stood on either side each with pale skin and fair hair visible beneath their helmets.

The street seemed mildly busy and although the entire city seemed to be dulled and ruined by the surrounding buildings the people themselves were giving off a much different tone. All of them had almost silver eyes and their blue eyes shone in the light coming from torches.

The wind was much quieter here also as they rode up the main street and past jutted building after jutted building.

Viserys looked at one man who was at a blacksmith as they passed the man looked up and gave a little wave to Viserys catching him totally off guard before the man returned to his work. It seemed that despite the appearances of the city it was far brighter than Viserys had first assumed.

He thought Angelica was shaking in front of Ser Drake and liked to think it was because of the cold as Viserys looked up above him.

There seemed to be a sort of citadel towering up above Viserys almost like a cliff and linking in with the mountain itself towering over Viserys like a giant.

"Where's this friend of yours then?" inquired Viserys no longer needing to raise his voice now that the wind had silenced itself.

"Inside the keep. They call it the '_Stone Keep_' here." Ser Drake explained as they rounded a corner and continued up the main street towards what seemed to be an inner wall surrounding the gargantuan keep. Viserys remembered the Red Keep well and although the Stone Keep was nowhere near as wide it was far taller.

"Who will be talking with then? Some tavern wench?"

"Someone a slight more important than that I'm afraid," Ser Drake chuckled moving his horse faster and Viserys matched.

As they rode into the courtyard of the keep and Ser Drake dismounted Viserys saw two guards with elongated pikes moving forwards sternly as Ser Drake turned to them.

"State your business here traveller." Snapped one lowering his spear but the other did not instead looking to Angelica curiously.

"Your lord knows I am coming. I sent a letter some two weeks ago regarding a certain favour he owes me…" there was silence for a moment as the spoken guard narrowed his eyes before raising the spear and stepping aside.

"His lordship is waiting in his chambers he shall receive you there… Ser." The guard said before turning and marching off. Ser Drake raised an eyebrow to Viserys before heading off, pulling Angelica along and Viserys followed.

The stairs never seemed to stop as they went up and up and up for what could've been hours. As they ascended Viserys would sometimes glance out of windows to find the sea had only fallen further and further away and that the ships only got smaller as he went. He also noted the tapestries on the walls and noted one in particular which was a map of Westeros and all its seven Kingdoms.

They passed doors and corridors but never stopped climbing until Viserys feared his legs would give way and they came to a grand wooden door engraved with the image of a naked woman. Viserys raised an eyebrow as the guard knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a soft voice from the other side and the guard led the way but not before Viserys saw Angelica shiver visibly.

The room was grand in every sense of the word. Although the outside of the keep seemed darker than the sky itself the interior was far more different. Every wall was covered with thousands upon thousands of decorations. Tapestries, paintings, pictures even what appeared to be a skull of a wolf over the fireplace.

The fireplace itself sat to the side of the room and before it was two vast armchairs elaborately decorated and made. A table sat on the other side of the room and a chandelier larger than Viserys hung from the roof. He marked a door to the side that probably led to a bedchamber and on the opposite side of the room dual doors, which he suspected, would lead to a balcony.

The man who they had come to see sat comfortably in an armchair facing them. His hair was short and shone slight silver but Viserys knew different. His legs were crossed and his hands had their fingers elegantly interlinked. His robes were a dark green and an elaborate gold. He seemed to be older than Viserys and younger than Ser Drake although he seemed to look older at first glance. It was they eyes which struck Viserys. He had never been able to say it with certainty before but these eyes were full of intelligence.

Once they had entered the Lord nodded once and the guard left closing the door behind him and the sounds of him marching away were heard clearly as his heavy boots hit the hard cold steps. No one said a word until the sounds died and the only remaining sounds were the crackling of the fire.

"Ser," the mans voice was soft but filled with a slyness Viserys did not miss, "please sit." He gestured to the seat and Ser Drake sat himself whilst Angelica walked over and clung to Viserys's arm almost desperately making Viserys frown at her but her eyes were fixed on the fire. She was being pathetic.

"Thank you my lord," Ser Drake spoke courteously as the man poured two cups of wine and pushed one towards Drake.

"Sip if you would ser."

"You are too kind my lord," nevertheless the knight took the cup and sipped as his eyes stayed on the man who sat opposite him, "I suppose you got my letter?" the man did not respond at once but sipped his own wine delicately before gulping rather loudly.

"But of course. I must say I was rather shocked to hear from you after such a long duration." The words almost seemed like they were crafted as if they had been refined before actually being spoken. It was a voice so carefully used that Viserys was sure every word was double-checked before even being spoken.

"I apologise my lord but I am a constant traveller and recently my travels have taken me Far East."

"Such thrills ser it is a wonder you ever decide to return," the man sipped his wine as did Ser Drake whilst Angelica trembled slightly before the lord continued, "I have been hearing many tales of late regarding the East. Perhaps you should have stayed there so as to participate in the activities." _It was very clever,_ Viserys thought, _how he would craft every word and alter every syllable just to mark down how Ser Drake responded._ The mans eyes never once left Ser Drake as he sipped once more. Perhaps that was his way of trying to make others feel more comfortable.

"As much as I love my travels I could never stop returning home, my lord, thank you for you concern," Viserys watched the lord smile in a way that seemed appreciative but Viserys saw the boredom underneath before the lord nodded, "however I fear I must ask of you a favour. One of which I eluded to in the letter." The lord smiled again and this time knowingly.

"Of course ser, we wouldn't want us to forget why you _were_ here. I will hear your offer." Viserys noted how the lord did not promise to fulfil the offer but Ser Drake wasted no time in drawing things out.

"Viserys," Viserys looked to Ser Drake who was now looking to him, "remove your hood." Viserys considered not doing so but decided to comply and whipped back the hood to reveal his silver hair and Ser Drake turned to the lord.

The lord was looking at Viserys like he was a simple possession before Ser Drake spoke again.

"You know who he is do you not my lord?" the lord supped once before laying down the cup and standing. Viserys was not expecting the man to be taller than himself and was shocked when it turned out he was. He walked closer to Viserys until he was an arms length away.

"This is the son of Aerys Targaryen… his second son," The lord turned to Ser Drake in his seat, "and of what concern is the Westerosi prince to me?"

"He is of no use to you, my lord, but he is of concern to myself. My favour is to ask that you allow us to live within your city. We would not need sustenance and we would happily work for our living but I ask that you allow us to live within your city and shelter us from harm regarding King's Landing." The lord looked to Ser Drake and then to Viserys his eyes almost swirling in knowledge.

"You call this fair trade in exchange for that sailing trip?"

"I admit my lord that this is not a fair exchange but I ask only for your kindness. Allow us to live in peace and secrecy in your walls and I will be forever in your debt." The lord looked Viserys up and down before his eyes wondered to the girl clutching his arm.

"And this?" he said blankly gesturing to the shivering Angelica.

"Take your hood off girl." Viserys did it instead in one swift movement exposing her blue eyes and brown hair as the lord looked upon her, her eyes still trained on the fire.

"Look at me girl." Angelica looked to the lord her shivers intensifying on Viserys's arm so much that he was shivering with her involuntarily.

The lord looked her over with a slight frown before straightening up.

"Calm yourself girl I'll be giving you no harm," the lord turned to the awaiting Ser Drake, "you will have your accommodation at _'The Broken Oar'_ in the lower part of town. I shall buy your room and I shall maintain it for a week before cutting your funding. Past that it will be up to you to fund yourselves. I shall harbour you from the eyes you wish to avoid but cause any trouble and I'll have you out of Lys faster than you can protest," the man spoke remarkably fast leaving no room for pause before he turned back to Viserys coolly and glowered slightly, "you think you'll be king then, your grace." Viserys was slightly stunned by the formality but oddly took no pride in it.

"I know I will be king, my lord." Viserys said sternly staring into the font of knowledge before him.

"Good then when you become king I would have you remember who sat at your side when you had no throne." The lord to a desk in the corner of the room before quickly writing something, sealing it and giving it to the now rising Ser Drake. "Give this to innkeeper and you shall have your room," Ser Drake took the note firmly and the lord looked to the door, "out."

They left the chambers silently before descending the stairs just as silently and returning back into the courtyard before taking the horses and riding out from the Stone Keep. It was not until they were beyond the keep's walls that Ser Drake turned to Viserys with a smile.

"There we are then, that could've been worse."

"You didn't even tell him beforehand who it was you were bringing here?"

"Of course not. Letters can be opened by any man and if someone was to read that letter before Lord Rayman did we would have more problems than we already have." Viserys reasoned that was correct whilst Angelica remained silent.

It did not take long for them to fine The Broken Oar. Viserys also took good not that by the either sides of the inn and the stables were whorehouses, which were fiery and alight in the darkness that already seemed to be falling upon them. The sun was no longer out as he heard multiple noises of giggling and other sexual noises coming from within the buildings.

"Their not called whorehouses or pleasure houses here in Lys," Ser Drake said in the common tongue as he jumped off his horse and turned to Viserys, "not here in the city of the love goddess. Here they're called 'Love Houses'."

"What does it matter the purpose is all the same?" Viserys said moving past Ser Drake and to the man at the stables dressed rather openly. He wore only a ragged pair of shorts and some sandals whilst his blue shirt lay on the back of a chair.

"My friend will pay you," Viserys said simply as he threw Moontide's reins to the man and the man blinked once almost sleepily as Ser Drake handed over his reins too and put some round coins with an image of a naked woman in the palm of his hand.

The Broken Oar was a rather large tavern although there were no rowdy men like there had been in Volantis. Everyone in here was making love as they entered and Viserys almost blinked in surprise at the woman who might as well have been fully naked moaning as her lover put his fingers inside her.

Ser Drake ignored it completely with a slight smirk moving to the barman who looked like he was partly asleep.

"Lord Rayman gave me this," Ser Drake handed it to the innkeeper who opened it lazily, scanned over it, grunted and then jabbed a thumb to the stairs.

"First door on the right when you're ready." He dumped two sets of keys on the desk and Ser Drake took it with a word of thanks before turning back to the multiple love making couples in the inn and then looking to Viserys and Angelica in amusement.

Angelica had gone scarlet whilst Viserys was refusing to even glance behind him making Ser Drake chuckle slightly.

"Either of you hungry?"

"I would eat upstairs if that is available." Viserys said before Angelica could say anything and Ser Drake smirked slightly.

"A drink?"

"Upstairs," snapped Viserys making Ser Drake feel like pushing him further. Viserys simply stared with malice at the man before he gave up and ordered the innkeeper to send up food and drink before turning back to his companions and throwing Viserys the keys.

"You two get upstairs then and stay there, I'll be staying down here until it suits me." He said waggling the other keys and Viserys grabbed Angelica and almost dragged her along although once she realised where Viserys was dragging her she abruptly aided him.

Ser Drake looked after them with a smirk.

…

Angelica had not been unhappy to be ushered off to their rooms with Viserys. She had almost forgotten how when she had lived here with her family they had forbidden her to hardly ever leave the house after sunset. She had at first thought it was because of the _'bad people'_ out on the streets but soon came to learn what the strange sounding houses were _actually_ for and what her parents tried to hide her from.

She had been so worried after leaving the Calmer that morning that she had been certain her heart was going to give out as she looked up to Lys. She didn't want to back here. Didn't want to be walking down the streets where she had laughed with her sister or the well that she and her brother had always imagined had some monster at the bottom.

When they had entered the Stone Keep and been brought before the man of her nightmares she had been convinced she was going to throw up and had been grateful for Viserys's arm for if it hadn't been there she would've certainly fallen to the floor and ended up shivering there. He was no different than she remembered. Six years and he was the exact same. She had forgotten how old he sounded and how young he looked. Had forgotten how he had held such malice simply by speaking or by standing. It had turned her insides into ice and had forced her entire mind to go crazy over horrible memories of her sister. That man had raped her sister and then left her dead on a back alley. They had walked right past that alley when they had been walking up to the keep.

Viserys unlocked the door to the room allowing Angelica to almost rush inside before he entered and locked them in afterwards.

The room was not as large as the one in Volantis and foreign to Angelica but she deemed it to not bee too bad. The room was made of the same black stone as the rest of the city but like the rest of it had also tried to conceal it throwing tapestries wherever it could in order to keep it colourful. A selection of small windows was on the other side of the room opening up onto the sea far below them and the howling winds beyond. The room had a large table in the centre of it with chairs down it numbering up to seven, one at the head and three down either side of the table.

Candles were put around the room wherever they seemed available and two doors lead off into different rooms on to the sides of the rooms and she peeked through. Both were bedrooms although one seemed large enough to support five people whilst the other, barely one. Both had soft mattresses and slightly over the top decorations on the bed covers. She deemed it to be better than nothing as she smiled and turned to see Viserys lighting some candles and her mind reeled back to a memory not so long ago.

She had not particularly _meant_ to kiss him. Saying she didn't _want_ to would have been a lie. She had felt so bold and so brazen as if fire had replaced blood and he had pushed all of her buttons. The holding of her hand, the glint in his eye and the whisper… she shivered slightly at the memory.

She had reasoned herself to be drunk but did not forget how as she had pushed her lips to his the lips she met had responded. She had felt something on his lips as they had pushed against hers and his hand had moved through her hair. They had only stopped for breath had they not needed to would they have parted at all?

She looked him over. He was not strong in terms of muscles but there were so many other qualities that seemed to pull at her, as she looked him over. His hair was one of a kind. She had seen people of Lys and knew their hair but his was something else. She had never seen anyone with silver her like his and his purple eyes felt so unique that she could hardly ever look away from them. They felt like they were sucking all the sadness and regret from her leaving her only with happiness and light-headedness.

She also suspected that behind the mask of composure and aggression also rested a heart of compassion and soul. Perhaps that was what kept her looking at him ever once he turned to her. Intrigue.

"I do believe it is rude to stare Angelica," she looked away and shivered at that. That was another thing he did that no one else could. At simply her name she was shivering like it was winter.

"I apologise Viserys," she said smiling slightly when she noted the slight shiver he made. A dual edged sword it seemed. He sat in a chair and motioned for her to do the same. She sat next to him along the table and her stroked a hand through his hair in thought but it made Angelica's heart skip a beat.

"Are you alright?" was there concern there?

"What about?"

"About the lord," Viserys said curtly and suddenly her throat blocked up, "it was him you told me about wasn't it?" Why had she told him? Why him? She tried to say something and found that her voice had abandoned her. She coughed and tried to speak again but her voice was denying her. She felt a tear slowly make its way down her cheek one at a time but she did not mean to cry and she would not sob. That would be childish. So she just sat silently as she felt tear after tear run and she stared blankly at the wall opposite in embarrassment.

She only dropped her hopeless mask when she felt a thumb slowly wipe a tear away. She turned back to Viserys to see he was looking at her with… _what? What was that in his eyes?_ She looked closer at him as he stroked her cheek slightly and Angelica instinctually leaned into it.

Was it pity? She didn't want pity and was about to snap out at him angrily when she realised it was not pity. _Compassion_? She wasn't sure if he allowed himself to ever show compassion even when alone. She gave up on her task and instead welcomed his slightly but warm touch as he stroked the last tear away and slowly moved his hand away.

It was paused when Angelica snatched it in mid-air and she saw a flash of frustration before confusion passed over his eyes. Sometimes she thought he was a fool when he acted like this. She held it for a second before deciding if he didn't want to touch her then she wouldn't force him… why did she want him to touch her anyway?

She let go of his hand but it stayed there for a second in the air before slowly reaching forwards and making circles on her cheek, smooth and loving… _no not loving… never loving_. She leaned into it again dropping her eyelids slightly but keeping her gaze on his eyes. Those eyes that drained all those problems so quickly. Soon all her earlier stammers because of her sister were gone and she only wanted more of him. They were lusts of course. She had never been touched anywhere by a man other than the fatherly touches of a father when she was younger, excluding the beating he gave her when she told him she was leaving, it was only right for her to yearn for someone now.

Soon she raised her own hand for his spare one and enjoyed the slight breath she heard as she slowly made circles on his palm with her fingers but still their eyes remained.

He leaned forwards and she closed her eyes and parted her lips willingly, obligingly as she felt his breath mix with her own.

"Is this going to become a habit?" came the voice she knew right by her ear. She knew that voice to be one of confidence but yet there was a heavy tone of lust coming here.

"Do you want it to?" she whispered and she felt herself smirk as well as she felt him shiver slightly.

"I wouldn't mind," came the reply and she smiled as she felt his lips nip at her ear slightly. She gasped at the touch and wound her fingers into his own before pulling her head back from his.

It was him who met her lips and they met with such passion that she couldn't help but gasp slightly before settling into it. She pushed herself forwards but he matched her as their lips moved almost shockingly fast against the others.

Her heart was pounding faster than it ever had in her life but she didn't care as she felt his hand tangle in her hair and she raised her own to his neck stroking him up and down.

She felt his lips part and his tongue demand entry, entry she was willing to accept as she opened her own mouth to his and felt his tongue lunge into her causing her to moan slightly as she brought her own tongue to his and they mixed over one another.

She actually feared their tongues may tangle as they weaved over one another but she care little as wave after wave of lust, arousal and happiness flooded into her.

She could feel the hand in her hair moving lower to her shoulder… down her arm… across… she didn't care. She wanted him to. She wanted to know how it felt and, more importantly, she wanted to know how how he could make her feel.

There was a knock at the door and they broke apart heaving heavily her breath a pant as was his.

She watched as his misty eyes seemed to clear and he glared viciously at the door before looking back to Angelica with a look of amusement.

"That'll be the food then."

...

**Author's Note;**

So we're finally in Lys, that seems to have taken years even though it's only taken eleven chapters! Thanks for all who have reviewed, I appreciate all of it. Sorry to have broken that off short _again _but I promise you we will have one chapter eventually. Thanks for keeping with me or reading, if you just started, remember to review! :)


	12. Encounters

Viserys awoke to the distant sounds of waves and the sounds of birds before he rubbed his eyes lazily and sat up slowly in the massive bed.

After eating last night awkwardly and Ser Drake had returned downstairs Viserys had deemed it best to get some sleep and had presumed to take the massive bed all for himself whilst Angelica went and slept in the smaller bed in the other room.

Viserys was unsure why the barkeep had given them a room with only two beds when there were three people. Perhaps he thought there was something between Viserys and Angelica? Viserys almost chuckled to himself before his mind froze.

Was there something between them? Last night it had been the strangest thing. At one point he was kindly just asking out of concern and the next he was pushing himself into her willing to taste her and feel her. Had it not been for the food Viserys had no idea what would've happened… he'd only had it once with that whore in Pentos and almost with Daenerys.

Thinking back to his sister brought his rage and the fire of the dragon with it. The bitch. Where was she now? Probably happily fucking every dothraki that took to her eye, breeding a new generation of barbaric scum. She had been his. By all rights Viserys and Daenerys should have married. Had father lived for long enough to see her born they would have been betrothed.

The Targaryens had kept their line pure for years by marrying their own brothers and sisters. He had come to quickly regret betrothing his sister to Khal Drogo even before he betrayed Viserys. It was wrong for her to have children only to this barbarian and to leave her line impure. Viserys had intended to change that and had it not been for the guards he would've made it so the Targaryen line continued, pure of blood.

Where was his sister now? He remembered the commanding tone she had grown into and dared to use on Viserys. _On the dragon!_ She had _dared_ to disobey him and he had found himself powerless to make it otherwise as Khal Drogo happily strolled in the wrong direction from Westeros. It was wrong for the dragon to be so powerless.

Then there were those dragon eggs. Had he obtained those eggs he could've had the Iron Throne by now. An army, a fleet and the last would make enough gold to buy loyalty from the Lords of Westeros. He had learned that money was a very persuasive device indeed inside and outside of Westeros.

Viserys grabbed his shirt and recoiled from its smell. He would need a new one soon. He slipped it on before walking into the main room.

His first note was Ser Drake lying passed out on three chairs making Viserys sneer slightly. The candles had been put out by Viserys before he went to sleep last night but the room was illuminated enough by the sunshine that shone through the windows.

"Get up," Viserys commanded simply looking to the dribbling night who was oblivious to the efforts. Rolling his eyes, Viserys kicked one of the chairs away from under him causing Ser Drake to fall to the ground with a crash before groaning as he stood up.

"What time is it?" he mumbled seeing Viserys standing with his arms crossed above him.

"Morn now get up." Ser Drake slowly rose shaking his head slightly before composing himself slightly.

"Would you mind telling me the reason for the abrupt wakening?"

"You told me before there was work to be done. I was simply wondering when this work would be done."

"You woke me up to ask me a question?" Viserys remained silent and Ser Drake groaned before walking over to the table, "I'll need to find a job here in Lys which pays well. I still have quite a bit of money but no pit is bottomless and if we keep going we'll run out. We all need more clothes, the girl included. I'll buy some today and bring them back. As for you and the girl you'll be staying here."

"You expect me to stay locked up all day in this one room?"

"Do you want to survive young Targaryen?"

"If I continue being secluded to dull rooms in a tavern all day I'm sure I'll die from boredom." Viserys snapped angrily and the knight chuckled slightly.

"Tomorrow you can explore as long as you step in line and keep your head low but today I want you staying here." Viserys wanted to snap something back but instead decided to slump down in a seat and watch as Ser Drake nodded and got out the key from his pocket.

"I'll have food sent up here for you and the girl, I won't be long in getting those clothes." The knight strode off and the door was locked in a matter of seconds before Viserys was left to drown in boredom.

He took to watching out of the small windows down to the rocking sea below. He could see a ship sailing away from where he sat with colourful yellow sails. He had no idea where it was going.

Viserys may have stared out for an hour or a second before he turned at the opening of a door and saw Angelica standing there. Her hair seemed orderly and the sun made her hair almost look auburn in the morning daze. Her blue eyes like the deepest pool Viserys had ever look into. As their eyes met she looked down with a blush and Viserys smiled deviously. He liked this little game he was playing but at the same time it had so far only resulted into it turning into far more than a game.

"Good morning my dear," Viserys greeted with a slight nod and continuing to smirk.

"Good morning Viserys." He had gotten more used to it now but it still sent shivers down his spine. Most of the time his sister had just called him 'brother'.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very."

"That is good," Viserys said before gesturing to a seat next to him, "Come and sit by me." He at first thought she would refuse before she walked over and sat next to him notably immediately staring out of the window. He wondered if her looking away was deliberate and when he saw her eyes wonder to his and quickly look away again he confirmed it.

"Am I so dazzling this morning Angelica?" he let the words roll off his tongue and smiled further when he saw the shiver. He loved the fact he could make someone react simply with words.

"You look fair," she said smiling slightly, "but you're smell is not so good." Viserys felt a hit to his confidence there but he continued to smirk. It was all part of the game.

"I may say the same of you."

"That I am fair or that I smell bad?" inquired Angelica smiling wider making Viserys smile to his full extent.

"Both." She giggled making Viserys look out over the ocean where she stared and looked at the ship.

"Have you ever wanted to just run?" he frowned but continued to look over the water.

"Run where?"

"Anywhere," she elaborated with a slight sigh, "north, south, east and west as far as the eye can see and further. Over the horizon." Her voice almost sounded dreamy and although he intended to dismiss it completely he instead lulled into the smooth song of her voice.

"How about you tell me and I tell you?" there was a pause.

"I only think I felt it once when I was about to head to Volantis. I knew I had to leave but I didn't know if Volantis was far enough. I couldn't see it from the docks but it made me wonder. It made me consider that maybe I should just go on forever and never stop. To just sail on and on until the sun never set again and the moon never rose. No matter where you go there's always more horizon and I just want to see what's over the next bit…" she trailed off dreamily and Viserys sat there staring at the icy yet mysterious water before clearing his throat.

"I only think I felt it once and not all that long ago. When my sister and me were in Pentos we found safety with a man called Illyrio. He said he would help protect us and help me get back on the throne that was rightfully mine. From his balcony you could see the ocean and although on the horizon I couldn't see home I knew it was there. My mind wandered and I started wandering what would happen if I sailed past home, past the Iron Islands and on into the distance. The distance would never stop but I wondered if I kept going would I eventually be able to touch the sky. When you look in the distance the land and sky seem to meet. I strangely thought I could touch the sky if I got to that point…" Viserys felt he had digressed and turned to apologise.

Her eyes were already there filled with intrigue and wonder as he stared into them. He hadn't realised she had turned her head and now that he had he realised how close they were. Her eyes taking up all his attention as he stared into them for a long time wondering how and why this girl captivated him so much.

"Would you ever want to go?" she asked him softly and he felt Goosebumps form themselves across his entire body, "beyond the horizon?" He gazed into the sea that was her eyes.

"I don't know," he whispered knowing only she could hear, "I suppose… maybe… I never really thought about it…" she had somehow leaned even closer and Viserys felt the uncomfortable feeling that he was drowning in these eyes.

"Can _the dragon_ fly beyond the horizon?" she asked in a whisper sending thousands of shivers parade down his back. He knew she meant it playfully but hearing her calling him the dragon sounded so much different than it did from his own mouth. It sounded powerful, mysterious and strangely arousing.

"The dragon can do whatever _he_ wants," he said brushing his lips against hers and laughing as she tried to lean into his lips but he pulled back slightly send a slight gasp from her, "the dragon decides what it wants. If the dragon wants to go somewhere all it has to do is flap its wings a few dozen times and its there. If the dragon wants to fly beyond the horizon then so it shall." She was leaning forwards again and Viserys pulled back again. The game wasn't done yet she was ending it too quickly.

"Has the dragon gotten bored of flying yet?" she whispered and suddenly memories flashed before Viserys's eyes. Images of all the time he'd spent running from city to city in an attempt to avoid the usurper's spies and assassins. Of the constant moving from location to location. Of the constant pain he had endured because of it. It was boring, she was right.

"Perhaps I have," he whispered so slightly that his words could've been a simple breathe but she heard.

Their breaths were one and their eyes drowning in the others, as her eyes seemed to mist over before she closed the distance and Viserys met her lips gratefully. It let him wash away the feelings of pain and sorrow and instead replace them with lust, arousal and yearning as her lips moved on his and his on hers.

He felt her tongue slowly brush against his lips and he chuckled before opening to her. He put on arm around her waist and dug his spare hand into her hair enjoying her subtle but alluring scent.

Her tongue moved warily first before he met it with his own and they danced. Je felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull them together bringing them deeper and deeper. He had closed his eyes so as to feel the full emotions head on and he heard her moan slightly as he pushed his tongue deeper.

His manhood was hard but Viserys cared little for it as he concentrated more on the battle their tongues were having. She kept trying to force her tongue into his mouth but he wanted his in hers. As a result the two kept battling it viciously but emotionally.

Suddenly there was a lurch and Viserys felt himself pulled to the floor and hit the floor lightly. He separated from her mouth for a moment to see they had fallen from the chairs and instead were on the wooden floor.

Viserys knew it had been Angelica who pulled them down and looked back to her to see she was smiling shyly but also daringly.

"A bit over excited aren't we?" he said with a slight smirk making her smile again making her whole face light up.

"I didn't mean to. We can always-" but he silenced her as he forced his lips back to her. At first she tried to push him away until he ran his tongue along her lips and she moaned before wrapping her arms around him once more and opening for him.

As the kiss continued to only deepen Viserys's mind started to contemplate the relationship. What was it? It was more than a friendship to be sure but they weren't lovers. It was true he had come to be ensnared by her looks and speech and that her eyes seemed to entrance him every time but they weren't in love… were they?

However all this as brushed aside as she pulled back slightly for air.

"Touch me," she gasped next to his ear and he raised a brow but before he could question her she had rammed her lips onto his again. He kept one hand around her waist whilst his other slowly ran up her arm and down towards a covered breast. He felt himself almost go crazy as she moaned into him.

He slowly caressed the breast through her clothing with his hand and welcomed her legs as they wrapped around his pulling them ever closer.

She felt his shudder, gasp and moan and didn't realise the trailing hand that moved slowly towards his breeches.

It wasn't until he felt his breeches being untied that he broke the kiss staring at her in almost disbelief.

Was she presuming to take control of this situation? He was outraged and confused but more that any of it he was eager. He knew he wanted her to do it but another part of his mind protested. This part was drowned out as she put her mouth by his ear.

"You'll like it," he'd already known that but hearing it from her made all opposition fade. He moved so he was on top of her propping himself up on her elbows and her face red.

"You're very daring aren't you my dear?" he whispered watching as she shivered, "you want to undress me when you are fully dressed?" he watched her eyes widen first in shock and then cloud over in something much darker and ambitious.

"You can always go beneath the dress," she hissed in a way that made Viserys want to ravage her to tear off the clothes and sit there forever.

It was she who lunged up at him and connected their lips again her hand fumbling with his breeches whilst his own worked under her dress towards her breasts.

It was neither them who coughed loudly. At first neither realised so caught up in the other as they were.

"Care to do this in private?" they both looked up to see Ser Drake standing by the table smiling devilishly and watching them.

Viserys quickly got off Angelica doing up his breeches and avoiding eye contact with anyone as Angelica got up and dusted herself down doing the same as Viserys.

"You're… you're back," Viserys said with a cough making Ser Drake laugh out loud.

"You're very sharp Targaryen."

"I didn't hear you enter."

"I noticed." Ser Drake said with a smirk making Viserys heat with embarrassment.

"Nothing was… we…"

"Of course. Anyway I have the clothes here for both of you and myself. Last night I was being generous but after this I'm thinking the two of you can sleep in the same room." Viserys shot Ser Drake a venomous look and Ser Drake laughed. "Have no fear I was only jesting. I'll be happy to sleep on the chairs… but if you two change you minds… well. I'm going to see what work I can find. You two are to stay here… not that you'll be complaining at all." Ser Drake said before turning and leaving whilst the two youngers just stood there.

…

The rest of that day passed largely without development. Angelica spent most of the day trying to avoid the purple eyes of the man who seemed just as intent to avoid hers. She was angry with herself. She had no idea what came over her when she met those eyes and what strange and unknown emotions gripped her.

She shivered as she remembered his hand on her breast and she had to force herself not to moan out loud in remembrance of the memory. She didn't mean to initiate any kind of contact but when her eyes met his purple voids she couldn't stop but be drawn in. She hadn't ever seen anything quite so beautiful with his perfect face and silver hair, which looks so delicate… she shook her head angrily.

If she kept marvelling at him she was bound to lull into that attitude again. She kept getting carried away like she was in some kind of dream and she didn't know if that elated her or scared her. Whenever he said her name she couldn't help but shiver almost out of instinct. She knew he was pompous and arrogant but whenever their eyes met it seemed all those things she dismissed about him just brushed themselves away and she could stare right into him.

She was locked in for the rest of that day with the Targaryen and once Ser Drake set about town Viserys had grabbed some clothes laid out before going to his room and locking the door behind him. Angelica had done the same with hers and was now dressed in a rather bland yet satisfying green dress.

Viserys himself was dressed in black and red the red seeming to flow over the black like some kind of liquid although she had deliberately tried not to pay it too much attention.

The day passed slowly due to her boredom and she was thankful when Ser Drake returned with dinner they had all eaten in silence and then she had gone to bed peacefully after bathing.

The next day the sun was still shining and she couldn't help but quiver slightly as she heard the waves against the rocks far below. She had never thought she would hear this again in all her life but now here she was… back where it all began but under different circumstances.

Ser Drake had taken to sleeping on the chairs in the main room and although she felt she should offer the knight her own bed that would leave her with only two options. She would either sleep on the floor or in the bigger bed with Viserys and although she couldn't stop herself when she got washed away she didn't want to be in the same bed as him.

Viserys was already eating from a plate when he glanced up at her, well not actually at her but over her shoulder. He was dressed in blue attire today that kept attempting to draw her eyes to his but she resisted it.

"Good morning," she said as she walked up to the table to where the plate of food was.

"To you too my dear," Viserys said and she could hear the smirk on his lips as she picked up some bread and ate it as she sat. She fixed her eyes out of the tiny windows and out to sea.

"Are we staying locked up again?"

"Not if I can help it," Viserys growled slightly, "Ser Drake said he would allow me to travel into town today instead of being cooped up. Not that I need his permission to leave." Angelica stifled the snort that built up inside her and instead ate silently.

It wasn't much longer before Ser Drake arose sleepily before blinking to them both.

"Don't let me stop you," he groaned and Angelica felt herself blush immediately.

"We'll be going out today," Viserys spoke thankfully dodging the subject and Angelica frowned.

"We?"

"You'll be coming with me. I doubt you like staying locked up in here." Angelica knew it was more because Viserys wanted to make sure she didn't try and escape but that reason was correct to. She nodded and Ser Drake stretched out widely.

"Fine but I don't want you out past sundown and for all the Gods sakes keep your head down Targaryen. The last thing we need is another girl around the room." Angelica blushed again but Viserys nodded before turning to her.

"Shall we leave my lady?" Angelica blinked at him and was thankful she was able to concentrate on his face and not his eyes.

"If it pleases you."

"How very formal. It would." Viserys stood and she stood with him before Viserys locked the door and held her by her hand as they walked through the tavern.

The tavern was rather full already still with lovemaking couples but Viserys pulled her right through and into the busy main street of Lys. The black walls, which weren't bannered, seemed to glint darkly in the sun as she heard Viserys take a deep breath of air.

Viserys immediately hauled her to the left closer to the Stone Keep, but not actually up to it as they passed building after building. Many seemed to be whorehouses and certainly sounded like it from the outside. It boggled Angelica that men and women would pleasure each other in the light of day. She had always thought it to be something of the night… although yesterday… she shook her head firmly.

The two of them passed many individuals and couples all with shocking blue eyes and almost silver hair although by Viserys they all seemed to be lame copies or imitations.

"Where do you want to go?" she looked over to Viserys as he slunk through a pair of lovers and looked back to her.

"Pardon?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"After all this time being locked up and bored you can't even think of anywhere you want to explore or see?" Viserys questioned her with a raised eyebrow and she furrowed hers in slight anger.

"Well you don't know either." He glared at her slightly before looking up and around before tugging her into a small shop.

The shop was rather larger on the inside it seemed with thousands of jewels hanging from the walls and the more delicate and expensive ones in cases. She looked about in slight amazement at all the jewellery in the shop as Viserys looked it over almost uncaringly.

"Hello there," said a man moving over to them with amazingly bright fair hair and cyan clothing decked over him. His smile was so white it glinted the suns rays off them from through the window. "What can I do for you today?"

"Noth-"

"I came to look for jewels," Viserys butted in swiftly and she looked to him to see he was smirking slightly as he spoke to the man.

"Jewels for the lady perchance sir?" asked the man with a knowing smile and she felt Viserys's hand tighten slightly on hers. Was it because of the smile or because the man hadn't addressed him as a king?

"Exactly."

"I see and what colour were you looking for?"

"Blue." Viserys was curt and the man smiled widely.

"I have just the thing, stay here if you please." He skirted around a corner and Angelica looked to Viserys suspiciously.

"Why are you doing this?" Viserys looked to her his smirk fading slightly.

"I couldn't well go into a shop and not buy something could I? It would be rather inappropriate if I bought it for myself." She raised an eyebrow here.

"That's a good lie. You're quick with your tongue."

"You'd know my dear," Viserys countered making her blush deeply as the man returned holding what appeared to be the most decorated box she'd ever seen.

"Here it is," he said opening it and Angelica's eyes almost dropped from their sockets. She had no idea what jewel this was but it seemed to shine of its own accord and brightly sitting innocently on a small cushion. There seemed to be a slight hum coming from it but after checking again she found there was not any hum at all. She would of happily taken it there and then but remembering suddenly neither had any money she shook her head.

"I can't afford this."

"I can," she looked to Viserys who smiled slyly now as the man looked to him happily.

"This is usually a good five hundred coins but for you I make it four hundred." Viserys seemed to glare slightly before bringing out a coin purse and throwing it to the man.

"Will that do?" the man looked in and his eyes popped slightly.

"Oh yes indeed sir it is yours. I bid you a good day," and with that the man ran into the back of the shop leaving the jewel on a small table. Viserys took it up in his hand and stared at it for a second before looking to her.

"Put it on," he almost ordered holding out and she would've refused had she not desired it so much. She obeyed, clasping the chains together around her neck and positioning the jewel just above her breasts before looking up to Viserys who seemed slightly lost in thought.

"Does it match?" she asked softly making Viserys's smile widen.

"Perfectly."

The day seemed to almost fly by after that. They spent most of the time walking around Lys from place to place. The odd place or two Angelica recognised from her childhood and was thankful that when she grew uncomfortable passing near where she had found her sister Viserys steered them away.

They passed the massive Temple of R'hollor, which towered almost as tall as the Stone Keep also engraved into the massive mountain with many braziers alight on many plinths on the way up. Angelica remembered when she was a girl her father had told her there was no point in becoming religious, there are so many Gods no one's certain they've picked the right one.

It was later that day as the sun was about to start truly disappearing beyond the horizon that Angelica heard a scuffle and turned to see a group of men harassing a young woman. No one else was taking any notice as she watched the girl who couldn't have been much younger than Angelica with scared eyes and almost silver hair being forced into an alley. An unbidden memory of her sister came to mind and she pulled at the hand she was holding.

Viserys raised a brow to her before following her eye line and seeing the men and the young girl.

"Ignore her," Angelica looked to Viserys incredulously.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Let them have their fun."

"Their _fun?_" she almost growled to her own surprise feeling herself heating in anger, "I doubt that girl is about to enjoy being raped."

"She might if she tries." Angelica hit Viserys seriously on the arm and he looked back to her strictly.

"What would you have me do Angelica?" he snapped, "I may have a sword but I don't know how to use it and there's a good six men there. It is an unnecessary risk."

"Is that what you'd say if that were my sister?" she hissed venomously before realising what she'd said and looking back to the girl.

"Come." Viserys pulled on her arm but she stayed firm watching angrily wanting to go over herself but knowing it would be pathetic. Would Viserys help if she suddenly came under danger?

"You're a monster," she said in a growl and she felt his grip tighten.

"Leave it."

"How can you be so foul?" before she could turn to pursue him she saw another man walk over to the band of men. He was dressed rather handsomely although the clothes themselves were quite bland as the others turned to him.

"What do you want boy?" snarled one of the men turning to the new arrival.

"What are you doing?" the boy seemed to have quite a commanding voice and sounded very high class for his obvious absence of money.

"What it look like? Now fuck off."

"Release her." The boy was curt but his voice seemed to reverberate around the area mystically making all the men around the girl turn to him and the girl to look at the new comer in astonishment.

"Are you dim in the head?" questioned one with a sneer and the others laughed.

"Why? What you going to do little man?" asked the original sneering too and suddenly the boy had drawn a sword. It had appeared out of nowhere and all the men immediately backed off at its presence.

"Let her go or I shall run you through."

"Quite the shining knight aren't you boy? Perhaps you need a little lesson." The man gestured with his head and the men engaged. What was noticeable immediately was the boy did not intend to kill at all. If he wanted too he could've ran the first who charged him through. Instead he was seeking to humiliate and prove a point to the men.

The boy moved with distinct speed and practiced agility as he dodged and weaved between them. A crowd was gathering and Angelica could feel a smile on her lips as the boy left man after man breathing heavily on the floor until they were all rubbing bruises and keeping their distance.

"Do you want to continue this game gentlemen?" asked the boy lowering his sword slightly with a small smirk as the girl from before looked to the boy in awe. Angelica allowed herself to look over him.

He was a tall boy with brown eyes and brown hair to match it. She now saw the sheath at his waist and noted that he was most certainly Westerosi.

"Who the fuck do you think you are boy?" growled one of the men harshly as he rubbed his arm.

"I would say justice but that would be awfully dreamy wouldn't it. Now do I have to keep making bruises or will you stand down?" with some small grumbles most of the men headed off other than the largest who glared darkly.

"How about you fight me with a sword and me with mine eh? Make it a little fairer? See if you can actually win a fair fight."

Suddenly Angelica was moving through the crowd and was next to the tall boy. It wasn't until she remembered Viserys that she realised he had dragged them into the confrontation.

"That's enough isn't it?" came Viserys's swift but awfully commanding voice from by her and she looked to the floor in an attempt to be forgotten, "having your fun is one thing. Killing is another." She held her breath as she could almost feel the rage coming from the massive man before her before there was a grunt and the man was gone.

She looked up to Viserys to see him looking after the man. She looked to the girl who had been affronted as she walked over to the boy who had saved her and, quite suddenly, embraced the boy and started crying.

The boy seemed utterly flustered but slowly patted her on the back.

"Thank you ser." The girl said dreamily and the boy snorted.

"I'm no ser my lady. You better be on your way." The crowd had parted now and no one was taking notice as Viserys turned to the boy, releasing her hand as the girl ran off.

"You're from Westeros." Viserys said bluntly as the man sheathed his sword.

"Aye, so I'm told. Don't remember it though. I was sailed off before I could eat anything other than from my mother's tit."

"Where did you learn to sword fight like that?" asked Viserys and the boy laughed.

"I wouldn't call that sword fighting. I learned from my uncle who sailed here with me when my father could not. He might as well have been a father to me in all honesty. My uncle said a man who could handle a sword was halfway to handling the world." The boy had a smile that was far different from that which Viserys wore. His was kind and calming whilst Viserys's was always filled with some kind of mocking or amusement.

"Who was your uncle?"

"Doesn't much matter does it?" asked the boy with a shrug, "he's dead and buried now."

"Have you lived in Lys all your life?"

"All my life I can remember although I'm told I was born in Westeros and sailed here during the war of the usurper." She felt nothing from Viserys at this and either judged he didn't care or hid his emotions well enough to not show them in any way.

"You saved that girl," Angelica spoke quietly but he smiled down at her besides.

"Indeed. You wouldn't believe all the scum that crawls around this city picking off the unwary. I try my best to keep the unprotected protected."

"How very noble," Viserys said with a sneer and Angelica felt like hitting him for it but the boy laughed and Viserys broke into that smile of his, "I was considering trying to master the blade myself. Would it be possible you could help me with that?" the boy looked up at that.

"I've never taught anyone."

"Then I'll be the first. What day would work for you?"

"Well… two days from now…"

"Good then we'll meet here you and I. I won't bother bringing the lady she will get awfully bored."

"No I won't!" Angelica protested and Viserys glanced to her.

"Yes you will," he turned back to the boy, "two days from now at midday. I shall be here." With that Viserys turned on his heels and left with his hand on Angelica's arm, guiding her away from the area.

Once they were fairly away she pulled her arm out and glared at Viserys making him smirk.

"That was rude."

"No it was expecting."

"You ordered him about like some dog!"

"I'm a king. You should consider me kind for allowing him to choose the day." Angelica glared deeper at Viserys and his smirk faded slightly.

"You're not a king here." His smirk was gone and there was his seriousness, which she knew, could so easily snap to anger but she didn't care.

"A king is a king. It doesn't matter where he is king of, or where he is he is still a king." There was a slight fire in his eyes. It was a fire of rage but it drew her in intoxicatingly.

"You're so pompous aren't you? You're so full of yourself. You think just because your father called himself a king it makes you so much higher than anyone else?"

"It _does_ make me higher than everyone else. I am a king by all rights. My father was king and my brother is dead, as is his children, therefore I am king." Angelica was both appalled by his thoughts and entranced by the fire in the purple eyes as they stared right into her.

"Your family were kings," she said and saw Viserys quickly look about to check they were alone which they were, "until they were overthrown." The fire seemed to somehow rise in him as if he were indeed a dragon.

"The dragon is not overthrown," Viserys was yet to grab her as he closed the gap between them his voice a snarl, "not by the stag, not by the wolf and certainly not by the lion. They can all have faith in their lie of a king but they will all pay with fire and blood." She held to his every word like it was breathing life into her as she listened. She wanted to be even closer to him but wasn't sure that with his fire in his eyes he would let her.

"When will they pay?"

"When I desire it. When I am king."

"But I thought you said you were king?" the words slipped out of her mouth when she'd meant to keep it shut but she watched as he blinked then the fire seemed to explode in his eyes before suddenly it wasn't there. It had died. In its place was something that made Angelica's heart break.

She hadn't known Viserys and although their relationship had escalated at a stunning pace she had never seen the look in his eyes. Was it dismay? Perhaps it was. The fire in his eyes seemed to have died faster than it had started and now was left with some kind of emptiness. Was it hurt? She suddenly felt very guilty as she saw, what she was now sure was hurt, in his stunning purple eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she said trailing off and his eyes seemed to swirl slightly.

"You're right," he said silently and she felt her heart break a thousand times over, "I am no king… I'm the King of Beggars." She ran a hand up and down his arm soothingly not taking her eyes off his.

"Viserys I didn't mean… I didn't… I…" she had no idea what she was trying to say. She wanted to reassure him but she had no idea how to.

"I keep telling people I'm king. Like I need to remind people of it. Like they forget. A king who has to say 'I am King' is no king at all," Viserys snorted only very slightly, "a man called Tywin Lannister said that to my father once." She could see the hurt and pain and had to stop herself from crying.

She moved her free hand to his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek looking into the eyes she had though only mocking previously. It was like some kind of shield had dropped, one where he didn't have to be smarmy or particularly superior. It was like she was looking behind the shield and to the pain and hurt beneath. A boy had been sent from King's Landing and had everything torn from him. He had aged far faster than he should have.

"Viserys I'm sorry I'm so sorry." She wasn't sure what else she could say as he looked into her and she hoped he could see her sincerity and regret.

"That's… appreciated," he murmured slowly, "no one else ever has been." That was when she cracked. When she felt a tear drip down her face and she kissed him.

It wasn't with passion. This was neither the time nor the place for passion. She wanted him to feel that she meant what she said. That he wouldn't push her away as some pretender. She didn't demand entrance to his mouth or he to hers but their lips touched and as she rubbed his cheek she felt tears that were not her own.

The kiss somehow seemed deeper. More important than any other kiss Angelica had previous had. Much more sincere. She felt him hold her slightly and she wondered if he did it because he felt it right or because he wanted comfort. Judging by the lips on hers she opted for the comfort route.

It may have only been seconds before he pulled away from the kiss and she saw the barriers erecting themselves but she didn't care. She had seen what was behind them. Lurking beneath the surface of the pompous and stuck up figure that was Viserys. He looked at her perhaps in surprise for a second before looking to the sunset.

"Better?" she asked and she saw a very slight but not smug smirk pull at his lips.

"Yes," he turned to her, "you can't tell anyone about this. No one."

"I won't," he almost seemed scared of her before nodding and looking back to the sun.

"We need to get back. Ser Drake won't like it if we arrive late." Angelica simply nodded and took his hand in hers as they moved back out onto the main street. Everything was getting darker but most of the men seemed to be revealing themselves now, many entering whorehouses as they returned to the tavern.

Viserys tried to pull his hand away multiple times but she clung on fast watching how he would deliberately avoid her eyes. Was he ashamed? Maybe he was just embarrassed.

Ser Drake was already in the room when they returned and glanced out of the window.

"Just in the nick of time Targaryen. I've managed to get some work at a smith's so that should keep our income coming. Also you wouldn't know where one of my money pouches went would you?" Angelica looked to Viserys to see he seemed to have strengthened slightly and smirked at Angelica knowingly.

"I have no idea," Angelica was about to argue when he pecked her on the cheek causing her to gape in amazement and to feel waves of heat pass through her before he nodded and walked into his room.

There was a moment of silence as Angelica tried to control her racing heartbeat when Ser Drake spoke.

"What did you do to him?"

...

**Author's Note;**

Soooo what we thinking? I think I got loads in this chapter and I may have portrayed Viserys as being a bit too caring but never mind. I'm planning to get an update to where we are relative to the books in the next chapter so if you haven't read the books or watched the TV series beware. I know this one took a while to get out, I've been really bogged down with work but I've shifted it now so thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!


	13. Family Ties

**Ok before you all murder me I apologise for the massive duration between chapters but I haven't been in the mood for writing recently but I have not and WILL NOT abandon this story by any means. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I love you all 3 . Anyway here's the chapter. I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks so don't expect the next one soon. Also I would like to make clear that there will be more action coming in soon and to all those who think I'm making this a typical love story I have plans for where this is going and in true Game of Thrones/ Song of Ice and Fire Fashion it will not all be a pretty song. Anyway here you are!**

Viserys awoke to hear the peaceful waves once again. He had originally thought he may never get used to it but now that he had woken to it some times and with the sounds of the sea constantly about him it had become something that had come to soothe Viserys.

Viserys rose from his rather oversized bed before stretching and looking out of the tiny window that stretched out over the sea. Another day in Lys and another day of not being king.

To think that his kingdom was out there waiting for him and yet right now a fat man sat there drinking and fucking his days away. Viserys had been unable to return to Westeros but from what he heard Robert Baratheon had become a fat man who spent little time running the realm and more time fucking the whores in it.

Somehow that didn't surprise Viserys. There was only one family and one family alone that had the blood to rule rightly. The house Targaryen. It had been Aegon the Conqueror who had formed the seven kingdoms together under a single man's rule it had been the Targaryen family that had sat on the throne for all the time of monarchy not the Baratheon's.

How was it therefore fair that Viserys stood in a hired room in Lys whilst the fat usurper drank his days away? Viserys knew it was not fair. Viserys's life had changed him for the better. He understood pain and the value of revenge he would make a just king…

Viserys got to work on donning the new clothing that Ser Drake had purchased the other day. It was noticeably thinner than any clothing Viserys had ever worn before in his life, it was so thin Viserys was astonished that it didn't fall apart them moment it touched his skin.

Yesterday he had discovered the clothing bought for Angelica and had almost fallen off his chair in shock at the clothing she was wearing. She had been wearing almost nothing the dress barely covering her breasts and her hips, linking itself by the back. Her legs had been almost fully visible as well as most of her body and she had been blushing violently.

That day when he had tried to keep his eyes away from her scandalous clothing he realised that most of the people in Lys wore the same clothing as Viserys and Angelica wore. Some males had even forgone the shirt and just walked around half naked.

It was strange that in the black daunting city that so many seemed to have such joyous auras surrounding them. Nearly every person Viserys had met had a smile upon their faces, Viserys was starting to wonder whether there was some great secret he knew nothing about.

Round every corner there was an almost naked couple kissing or more, in every shop a distinct aura of sexual activity and in every street a whorehouse where thousand exited and entered.

Today was the day that Viserys would practice with the boy from the other day. Since Ser Drake had now allowed him to have free roam of the city he had opted not to tell the knight of the arrangement he had made. He doubted the knight needed to know his every move.

The main room was empty other than a piece of parchment that informed Viserys that Ser Drake would not return until late that day due to the work he was now participating in. Viserys left the note assuming Angelica would still be asleep before leaving the room and locking it behind him.

Although he was now almost certain Angelica would not try to escape he had no guarantee that all her… actions… had been a deception from the start. Viserys was not such a fool to think she would not try to escape.

The sun shone like a beacon in the sky and Viserys noted it was almost midday, the time he had agreed to meet the boy, so he moved towards the square where he had met him originally.

It was claimed there could be great storms in Lys but so far Viserys had witnessed only sunlight and radiant heat. Viserys wasn't sure whether he blessed or cursed the heat. On one side it was more preferable to rain whilst on the other the heat was rather annoying Viserys. He had experienced the same problem when he had ridden with the Dothraki, it had been constantly full of dazzling sunlight and Viserys had damned it along with the Dothraki themselves.

It was midday when Viserys got to the square, which was as busy as it had been two days before. Viserys leaned against a wall and folded his arms whilst waiting for the boy to arrive.

The boy claimed he was born Westerosi but had lived his life in Lys. Somehow there was something about the boy that made him familiar to Viserys, it felt like he should know whom the boy was. He spoke with a certain tone that made Viserys certain that not only was he from Westeros but by blood he was highborn.

As Viserys contemplated this, the boy himself arrived in his thin clothes, much like Viserys's.

"Sir," the boy said as he approached and Viserys came off the wall.

"I assume it is still fine for me to be taught by you?" the boy smiled slightly.

"I've given it some thought," the boy gestured for Viserys to walk with him and Viserys complied, "I've been thinking for the last few days about how to teach you, I mean I was taught by my uncle but I never took notes. I think I've devised a strategy for going about it." The boy looked to Viserys as if expecting him to reply but Viserys had no words for him.

"Do excuse me if I'm not fantastic at this." Viserys looked the boy over briefly.

"I'm sure you will suffice." The boy smiled slightly as they moved through the city the sun still glaring down upon them.

It was some time until they came to a small house down a small street from that to the Stone keep. The house seemed to be made out of the same black material as the city around it apart from the small wooden sign nailed to the top of the doorframe that read '_Welcome_'. _How very quaint._

The boy lead Viserys into the house into what appeared to be a dining room, sitting room and kitchen combined. It was actually rather neat with the table and chairs tucked into the corners, the fireplace on the far side of the room and cooking materials in another. There were two doors that lead off in different directions and small windows littered the walls.

"You live here?" asked Viserys and the boy nodded, "alone?"

"Ever since my uncle died there hasn't been anyone else so yes, I'm alone." Viserys nodded before the boy sighed and walked over to one of the doors with a small smile. "I'll train you out here."

Viserys walked through the door into a small rear terrace. It was a small garden of sorts but there were no flowers instead figurines stood still almost like scarecrows waiting to be dealt punishment.

"It's rather compact…"

"My uncle trained me back here when I was young," the boy explained smiling, "it seems only right I used it again." Viserys did not argue with that and instead slowly looked around the garden with a frown.

"I can't help but realise that I don't know your name."

"My name is Fredrick, Fredrick Darry." Viserys felt a cold chill at that. _Darry. Where had he heard that families name before? _Then suddenly it hit him as if he had been asleep all that time. Darry had been one of the houses that remained loyal to the Targaryen's it had been Ser Willem Darry who had gotten himself and Daenerys away from Dragonstone and to Braavos. Viserys had been under the illusion the Darry line had ended years ago… could he be wrong?

"I don't believe I know you're name either."

"Viserys," Viserys muttered absentmindedly only realising his slip up once he'd said it but Fredrick didn't seem to notice.

"Well now that we have each other's names how about we get started?

…

It was a long afternoon for Viserys who spent half of it attempting not to run Fredrick through and to scream at him whether he was 'holding the blade right' now.

Viserys had expected to be tested on the dummies but instead Fredrick had immediately told Viserys he was holding the sword wrong. When Viserys informed the fool this was how he'd always held it the boy shrugged and said that he'd always been wrong then.

For that entire morning Viserys reigned in his anger and allowed the boy to instruct him. Viserys had thought the entire thing might actually be some kind of joke by the boy. Perhaps he knew how Viserys was and just wanted to make the king do stupid tasks.

However by the time the sun was almost past the seventh hour past midday, Viserys felt far more confident with the sword he had been given and also, surprisingly, preferred the new grip Fredrick had given him. So when Fredrick announced they were done for the day Viserys's anger was gone replaced with pleasant intrigue.

Viserys had heard nothing from Westeros for months now and was eager to learn what he could. It was likely the boy would know something.

"You say you're from Westeros?"

"By blood, yes," Fredrick replied as he walked back into his little hovel, "but all I can remember is Lys."

"Why do you think you were sent away?"

"Well there was a war on at the time I think my parents were scared for my survival and sent me off with my uncle for Lys."

"Do you remember your parents? What were they called?" Viserys pressed trying to hide his intrigue casually.

"My father was Daren Darry and my mother Elise Darry. My uncle was called Brandon. I don't remember my parents at all but Uncle Brandon looked after me." Viserys brushed the small details aside. The boy was a Darry. If the boy was truly a Darry then he might be Visery's key to gripping support in Westeros… but all in good time… _The dragon can be patient._

"Have you heard anything from Westeros?"

"It depends, how much do you know?" Viserys glowered but decided to play along.

"The last I heard the usurper sat on the throne with the lions and direwolves at his heels."

"The usurper?"

"Robert Baratheon." Viserys explained briskly.

"Where have you been, in a hole somewhere?" Viserys glared at the boy for his choice of words and the boy laughed slightly at his own words.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Robert Baratheon is dead," Viserys stared at the boy, who chuckled slightly at Viserys's expression, "he has been for almost a month." Viserys could feel both a thrill of satisfaction and a growing anger at this. The Baratheon usurper had died, the man who had ruined Viserys's family but despite that Viserys had so hoped to be the one to smash the rubies out of his armour. Just like he did to Rhaegar.

"The usurper is dead." It was more of a statement really.

"Indeed, his son Joffrey now sits on the Iron Throne… although perhaps not for long." Viserys jerked his eyes up again as he sat down in a close chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a rumour," Fredrick said as he got up, went into a drawer and came out with wine and cups before he poured wine into both glasses and handed one to Viserys before seating himself, "that this 'King Joffrey' is actually not king at all." Viserys did not drink and just stared intently at Fredrick as he drank. _What is this development? Does the realm cry out for the rightful king to return and take the throne? Perhaps I will not require an army after all, simply the will of the people._

"What do you mean?" asked Viserys eventually and the boy shrugged.

"Well apparently, according to the rumour, the children of Robert Baratheon were not children of his at all. His children Joffrey, Tommen and Marcella are not in fact of his blood but apparently that of the Kingslayer." That made Viserys's heart clench slightly.

The realm did not cry out for him, he was not wanted. No matter the plan had always been to assemble and army and assemble one he would.

"Who would dare suggest such a rumour?" asked Viserys trying to keep himself calm.

"The way I heard it, it started with Lord Eddard Stark," another chill ran up Viserys's spine, "Lord Eddard had just been made hand of the king and he investigated the death of the previous hand, Lord Jon Arryn. Lord Eddard apparently discovered this information and sent it off to Lord Stannis Baratheon in Dragonstone before he sent it to every lord and lady in Westeros," Fredrick took a sip of wine before plowing onwards, "Lord Stannis has laid claim to the throne along with Lord Renly whilst Robb Stark marches south to avenge his father and reclaim his sisters." This caught Viserys's attention.

"To avenge his father?"

"Yes, Lord Eddard was executed at the Sept of Baelor in King's Landing by the orders of King Joffrey. The Young Wolf was already marching south to reclaim his father but now it's a march for independence and also a march to reclaim his sisters who remain in King's Landing. It sounds like a noble cause to me." Viserys narrowed his eyes darkly. Yet another traitor ripped from his grasp. Soon he'd have no one to seek vengeance on.

Viserys finally took a very small sip of wine before laying down his glass. Now was the perfect time to reclaim Westeros… but he couldn't. Not without support or an army.

"Although all these tales of kings pale to comparison to tales I hear of the far east." Viserys looked up to the boy as he said this, Fredrick had poured himself another glass of wine before downing it and grinning widely, "I heard from a friend of mine just yesterday that he was in Qarth not so long ago and he told me a saw a woman with dragons." Suddenly Viserys's eyes snapped up again in both surprise and intrigue.

"Dragons have been dead for years."

"That was what I said but my friend was very insistent and he has never lied before. He claimed she didn't stand so tall but her hair was long and silver glimmering in the sunlight and her name was something very complex I can't remember. Calling herself the 'Mother of Dragons' apparently." Viserys was done. He stood and nodded his head to his instructor.

"I shall meet you hear next week." He instructed before leaving briskly. The entire city suddenly seemed much colder and darker to Viserys as he passed giggling couples and almost naked girls who came up to him and Viserys stepped around them.

What had he missed? Whilst he had been running and hiding the world had been moving and he'd missed it. Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark were dead, that left only the Lannisters to pay with their blood as well as the remainder of the Baratheon household. Viserys decided his promise to destroy the Starks was culminated. The man behind the betrayal and murder of his family was dead, that was justice.

Returning to the tavern took little time and Viserys ignored the couples as they openly indulged in one another, he wasn't in the mood, not tonight. He unlocked the door and stormed into the room before locking the door immediately behind him.

He felt betrayed somehow. He felt robbed. He deserved revenge and vengeance for all that had been done to him. His family and home had been robbed from him when he was young at the hands of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark and now he would never know their fear when he demanded their heads.

He turned to see Angelica and Ser Drake sitting in chairs looking at Viserys with frowns he must've looked quite the sight.

"Get to bed," Viserys snapped at Angelica who blinked once before looking to Ser Drake slowly.

"It's not even that late-"

"Bed, now. Go!" Angelica seemed to recoil as Viserys shouted at her. Viserys was not drowning in her today. She was becoming a weakness to Viserys, a weakness he could not afford to keep along. He didn't want her gone but now was not the time for her to be prying into his heart and soul. Only the knight could be any sort of comfort now.

"But-"

"Either you go now or I drag you in by your throat!"

"Enough," Ser Drake was standing now his eyes stern and serious, "you will explain yourself."

"In due course once she is gone." There was a short silence until Ser Drake turned to Angelica.

"To bed now girl, we shall talk on the morrow." Angelica quivered but quickly ran into her room before closing the door and Ser Drake's dark eyes turned to Viserys.

"That was not kingly."

"I am not yet king," snarled Viserys pulling out a seat and rooting himself into it as Ser Drake sat opposite, "the usurper is dead." Viserys let the words hang but he saw no reaction in the knight's eyes no… _by the Gods he knew…_

"I am aware," Ser Drake finally said calmly but Viserys's anger was overloading.

"Since when?"

"When we first entered Volantis." Viserys could feel something very strong and violent building up in him. He had not truly felt it in some time, ever since his time with the Dothraki. _The dragon was enraged tonight._

"We could have sailed straight to Westeros from Volantis," Viserys snarled darkly.

"To no avail."

"To every avail!" Viserys screamed standing and throwing his seat aside in his fury. This knight who claimed to be his protector had a very odd way of doing the exact opposite of what Viserys desired. "With the usurper dead it is the perfect time for me to return to Westeros, my enemies will weaken each other and I could have taken the throne! Instead I am left on a black rock watching bitches prance about in non-existent clothing and men laugh their way into oblivion!" Viserys wanted to break something, Viserys wanted to kill something but he had nothing within reach so he slammed his fist on the table instead.

"What madness lead you to believe I would want to come to this desolate rock of a city when I could be reclaiming my throne? Are you dim in the head knight of so little thought or are you some spy sent by the spider trying to lead me away from my throne?"

"Enough," Ser Drake snapped his eyes as stern as ever, "I didn't tell you for this exact reason."

"So you are working for the spider!"

"Don't be absurd, I didn't tell you because you would disregard all rational thought," Viserys felt his rage cool slightly but not much, "look at your position Targaryen. You have no army and no solid support in Westeros. Dorne may rise up to join you but it is one of seven kingdoms and has little military force. The Lannisters and the Starks fight one another with the Baratheon's on the sidelines but there is no place for a Targaryen yet. The realm is still strong and none are certain to support you. If you want to sail to Westeros then I'll hire you a captain but I shall not partake the journey and you will find yourself dead before the end. Is that your desire?" Viserys's anger was cooled now and instead logic now reigned freely.

"No." He said after awhile looking to the floor and Ser Drake nodded.

"Good. We must wait Targaryen before you try to retake your home. We need support in Westeros as soon as possible or an army neither of which are available to us."

"I… apologise…" Viserys said slowly looking up to see Ser Drake smiling slightly.

"That's quite alright I should've told you sooner," Ser Drake walked over to a jug of wine before pouring himself a cup, "the girl said you were learning how to use a sword."

"I was."

"I suppose I need not worry that you won't disclose any information to your teacher."

"No," Viserys lied and Ser Drake nodded.

"Good."

…

Angelica had listened in to Viserys's and Ser Drake's conversation last night and had concluded it was something she shouldn't stick her nose in. Viserys had simply been angry and upset, it was natural for him to be in a foul mood.

After listening in she had bathed in a bathtub which had been supplied only a little before Viserys stormed in and had washed herself before going to bed.

The next day heralded a dim sky and dark clouds… this was more like the Lys she remembered where the entire world was often black or grey and rain almost constantly covered the world, where the waves far below were louder than thunder and the people all smiled and made love to try and forget the hell that surrounded them.

Angelica sighed as she looked at her new wardrobe. All the dresses were essentially the same exposing most of her breasts and stomach. When she had lived in Lys with her family she had always worn full clothing because she was so young but now she was a woman grown she was expected to wear a full woman's dress. She had been extremely embarrassed when Viserys and Ser Drake first laid eyes on her although in truth she marvelled at what Viserys wore.

It was simple clothing but at the same time it made him look very delicate, the clothing so thin it looked likely to just fall off at any second and was so thin you could almost see his chest.

Angelica put on a dress before entering the main room to see Viserys leaning back in a chair toying with a coin in his fingers, he looked up as she entered and she blushed slightly as he saw his eyes lower from her face for a second.

"Good morning."

"Really?" Viserys said dully looking outside the window where rain had now begun to fall, "it looks rather dim to me."

"Where is Ser Drake?"

"He's gone to work, he'll be working on most days from now onwards." Viserys stood slowly pocketing the coin before looking her up and down again before smiling slightly looking towards her chest.

"My eyes are up here," Angelica said rather annoyed and Viserys smirked slightly.

"Indeed they are my dear," Viserys said walking up to her and Angelica backed up until she was up against the wall and he stood over her. She could feel her body and her beating heart betraying her anger at him as he raised a hand.

For a moment she thought the hand was reaching for a breast but suddenly it grabbed something near her throat and she looked down to see his necklace from the other day there glowing blue in the light.

"You like it?" Angelica let out a breath.

"I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't."

"I'm glad," Viserys said before taking her hand firmly, "I'm tired of sitting around all day. I would rather leave this prison." Angelica didn't say anything so they were out of the room in a flash.

The city was as Angelica remembered it now with mating couples at every corner and smiles on everyone's face as they stared resolutely ahead instead of to the sky. The only person void of any smiles was Viserys who seemed to be a little thoughtful as they moved past crowds after some time Angelica wanted conversation.

"Why did you buy me the necklace?" asked Angelica sweetly thinking it a safe approach. It had been nagging at Angelica for a couple of days now and she wanted an answer. She watched as Viserys's mouth formed into a small smile.

"I don't know," Viserys said coolly, "I had money and there was little else to spend it on. I also hoped it would elate you a little judging by your bad history here." She looked to Viserys seriously making sure he wasn't joking but he looked sincere and she allowed herself to smile slightly.

"Thank you…" she was silent for some time until a much-pressed thought came to mind.

It had been many years since she lived in Lys but there was one thing she had always missed whilst in Volantis… her family. The people who had raised and loved her through her entire life and she had none in Volantis. True she had acquired some friends but friends are not family. _Much to my dismay._

"Viserys?"

"Yes my dear?" he drawled slightly.

"I would like… would _request_ to see my family," she saw Viserys stiffen slightly.

"Your family?"

"Please I just want to see them, to see how they all are. I know it might seem a little-"

"Alright," she was stopped in her tracks as she stared at him.

"Pardon?"

"I said alright, we can go and see your family." Angelica suddenly felt as if nothing could bring her down and allowed the biggest smile she could ever remember pulling come to her face until she frowned.

"What do you mean _we_?"

"Well you can hardly go by yourself now can you?" Viserys said with his normal smirk as he looked down at her.

"But… but… how am I going to explain you?"

"How would I know say I'm anything a guard, a friend, a lover," she gaped at Viserys who laughed slightly before looking back down at her with those stunning violet eyes, "how about you lead the way?"

…

Everything was how she remembered it everything was the same as if she'd never left. As if her sister was still… she pushed those thoughts away. The tailors sat there in the often-darkened sky of Lys looking for the entire world like not a day had passed… as if nothing had changed.

Angelica was forced to wonder how the tailors she had lived in all her life had not changed at all whilst she had changed more than she had ever dared imagine. She had vowed to herself never to return here… to leave this place forever… in fact she had vowed to leave Lys forever yet here she stood, it was a strange twist of fate.

She looked up to her left where Viserys stood looking at the tailors simply and she felt her heart wrench but not with passion or desire. He had forced her to break her vow. He had pulled her across the ocean to the city that haunted her nightmares when she had only wanted to remain in peace and solitude in Volantis. Saying that her nightmares had ceased ever since the arrogant Targaryen had barged into her life.

She looked back to the tailors almost regretting coming here now. _'Your sister's hand in marriage was most welcome. Leave.' _Even now the words written by High Lord Rayman plagued her as she looked upon her home.

"Viserys… I-" she broke herself off as she retreated slightly from the tailors, "I've changed my mind…" however the hand he kept on her back pushed her forwards slightly and she looked back at him startled, "lets get away from here."

"You will regret this if we do," Viserys's voice was void of emotion as he said this pushing her ever closer to the tailors.

"I won't. Viserys please don't do this."

"If it were my family in that shack right now I wouldn't hesitate to barge in and bless the Gods that they were all alive." She felt a pang of guilt at that.

"Viserys you don't understand-"

"Enough." Viserys said it so suddenly and harshly with such anger in his eyes that Angelica immediately cowered and submitted astonished by his sudden force.

So it was that Viserys slowly but steadily pushed her into the tailor's with him close behind.

The interior was the same as it had ever been to even more surprise. The small chandeliers, that weren't really chandeliers but cheap imitations, still hung from the low ceiling. The clothing around them was on small racks that jutted out from the walls although Angelica was aware that her own mother would often create entirely new clothing if there were nothing to a certain customers taste.

She almost fell with the force of nostalgia that hit her suddenly and heavily as she took one or two awkward steps into the tailors.

Suddenly in a quick flash a woman stepped out from behind another room concealed behind a small veil and there stood mother… she looked so much older than Angelica remembered.

Her brown hair, which both her daughters had inherited, had turned a slight grey and the small wrinkles that Angelica remembered seemed to have only buried themselves deeper and grown over her face as she slowly walked over to them.

"Good day," mother said and Angelica almost fell to her knees. Despite the change in appearance, the long old dress that she now wore, mother's voice was still the same calm and controlled thing filled with kindness and love.

"I would think so my lady," came Viserys's oddly soft voice as if he was treading carefully. There was a long pause in which no one spoke and Angelica fought to keep breathing.

"Is there… something you want sir?" inquired her mother with a frown.

"I'm afraid not my lady although I think I may have something you want. Isn't that right Angelica?" _it was cruel to do that… _yet Angelica could not help but think that if Viserys had not told her mother Angelica would never have gotten round to it.

Mother's eyes were first filled with confusion before suddenly dawning on themselves as they shifted down to Angelica's quivering form… this was it… Angelica had run all those years ago out of love but she'd never been able to tell her parents that… they thought she was insane and cruel to do so… her mother would hate her.

She was therefore caught off guard as her mother swept forwards and pulled Angelica into the tightest and most love filled embrace Angelica had felt for years. For a moment she didn't know what to do before she eagerly responded with an embrace of her own willing her mother to forgive and to forget the terrible past they'd had.

"My girl, my sweet, sweet girl," whispered her mother's voice filled with such care that Angelica felt tears in her eyes, "how I have missed you so."

"I've missed you too mother," Angelica sobbed as the embrace seemed to last for eons full of all the love and care Angelica could ever desire.

When they pulled away her mother smiling as if nothing else mattered her mother turned towards the concealed stairs towards the back of the tailors.

"Marcus, Bromor! Come down here!" Angelica couldn't help but smile amazingly as her father and brother entered the room. Her father had undergone the same changes that mother had except that he seemed to be able to stand slightly taller. Bromor on the other hand was an entirely different story.

Bromor had inherited father's almost silver hair and stood taller than she ever remembered him, his head almost bumping the ceiling, he looked far stronger than Angelica ever remembered him and the moment their eyes met she knew he knew who she was.

"Angelica!" came his strong cry as he rushed up and embraced her firmly just as mother had although his arms were twice as strong. Angelica embraced the gesture all the same feeling her smile somehow grow and her tears increase before her brother pulled away tears of his own in his eyes.

"By all the Gods," Angelica looked teary eyed to father. The man who had hit her… only once… and she could see by the guilt in his eyes how sorry he was. It was she who hugged him then carefully but lovingly and it was he who kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my angel," she heard near her ear, "I was so wrong." She took that as a true apology and buried her head down and he rested his on top of hers for what felt like years before he patted her on the back and she pulled back beaming.

"Where have you been?" pressed Bromor anxiously all eyes of her family on her as she felt her heart pumping.

"Volantis, I've been in Volantis since I left."

"Volantis? I always wanted to go to Volantis, is it true that there are elephants there?"

"Not just elephants father," Angelica said prepared to explain it all before her mother sidestepped in.

"Perhaps details should be left until later, we do have company." It was then with a pang of guilt that she turned to see Viserys.

He stood alone on the other side of the room where everyone had left him having watched it all. It was then she remembered what he'd said about had this been his own family… was it perhaps painful for him to watch her be loved by her family when he would never see any of his families faces again?

"It was you who brought my daughter back to us?" this came from father who walked up to Viserys, and by him Angelica saw that her father's hair was undoubtedly fair and Viserys's silver.

"She requested to see you," Viserys said simply standing only slightly taller than her father.

"Then on behalf of my family you have my thanks sir." Her father held out his hand and she watched as Viserys looked at it for a moment in almost distaste before he shook it.

"I must however emphasise the fact that she cannot remain with you," Viserys said and she watched, as her father's face-hardened immediately.

"We are her family, she's been gone from us for nearly ten years we're not letting her go now that we've finally had her returned."

"This topic is not negotiable," Viserys snapped as that fire sparked in his eyes and she shivered. Her brother stormed up next to her father standing a good head taller than Viserys.

"Who are you? Some kind of warden? She's not leaving us."

"She will be when I decide she is."

"On whose authority?" demanded Bromor and she almost cowered away from the vast flames that now devoured Viserys's violet eyes.

"By mine and if you would know what was good for you, you would acknowledge that authority before you find yourself a head short."

"Viserys!" she hardly even realised she'd said anything but when she heard the word she knew it was she who called it. He was ruining the moment. All she wanted was love and care from her family and Viserys was ruining it. Viserys's burning eyes turned to her before the flames quelled and his eyes turned back to her family members.

"I am her escort," he said simply making to brush past the two males of her family but they blocked her way.

"Why does she need an escort?"

"To ensure her safety."

"From who?" demanded Bromor and Viserys glared at him.

"From force above and beyond you." Viserys was able to brush past her brother walking up to her and she felt her mother's hand clasp on her own as his violet eyes looked down at her in a calculating way. "We will need to return before sundown."

"Viserys," Angelica said almost pleadingly, "this is my family… I want to be with them just for one night… please." Viserys's eyes were unrelenting.

"You are not safe here alone."

"I won't be alone my entire family is here."

"They won't stop the spiders of the night," Viserys countered sternly.

"Please, just for one night." She was not relenting either as she stared into the eyes of the Targaryen. These weren't the eyes of Viserys these were the eyes of the Beggar King.

"If I allow this," he spoke quietly yet Angelica was certain they all heard, "and trust me when I say I believe it to be foolery, but should I allow it there will be one condition."

"What?"

"I will be spending the night here as well."

"You can't be serious."

"I most certainly am."

"I can't let you sleep in my families home!" she protested and she watched as his trademark smirk returned.

"Then you return with me." There was silence before Angelica looked back to her mother who still clasped her hand.

"Is there room for Viserys to stay the night?" her mother nodded slowly and Angelica turned her eyes back on Viserys, "I choose to stay."

"Then so do I," Viserys looked around slowly, "I will need to leave a note for Ser Drake, do not be surprised if he turns up here also. I shall return swiftly." With that Viserys nodded almost mockingly to her brother and father before exiting the tailors.

"Angelica my dear," Angelica turned to her mother who was still clasping her hand tightly, "who is that man?" Angelica hated Viserys for forcing this situation upon her.

"He's… a friend mother."

"He seems like a very disrespectful 'friend'." Father said walking over with a scowl.

"He's just… he's just a little nervous." Angelica excused thinking it unwise to tell anyone who Viserys truly was.

"He seemed like a right arse to me," Bromor said bluntly taking a seat in the corner and Angelica smiled. It had been too long since she had met any of her family, since she had felt the love and care of those she had been raised by.

"How about we get you some food?" father suggested with a pat on the shoulder and Angelica agreed with a smile she couldn't wipe away.

…

It was later that day when Viserys returned to the tailors his silver hair glinting in the faint light from outside.

"Ser Drake is permitting our stay here although it took more than a little persuasion," Viserys spoke to her ignoring the rest of her family adamantly making Angelica roll her eyes.

"Are you planning to try and ignore my family?" she saw Viserys glower and she fought not to laugh.

"What would make you think that?"

"You haven't said a single kind word to them since you met them. Please try to at least be a little kind," she pleaded and she saw Viserys's glower deepen but he nodded in submission.

"I shall try for now."

The rest of the day passed quickly for Angelica as she was steered around the shop by mother who would show her all her new greatest works and dresses that she had made in her spare time.

Father kept telling her new stories from neighbours and from the farms lower down the mountain. Apparently father had actually bought some land and he and Bromor now worked it and sold the supplies to stores within the city for extra pay.

Bromor wanted to show Angelica the new talent he had learned in carpeting which he practised whenever he could. He had already crafted some small wooden dolls and other small sculptures, which Angelica found adorable.

For most of the day Viserys followed her and kept silent although when engaged in conversation Angelica could only smile at the slight tone of kindness he had applied.

It was becoming nighttime when mother closed the shop and proposed they all ate together at the table.

Mother and father cooked together and although Angelica proposed to help they instead told her to sit at the table with her brother and with Viserys. The table was silent for some time with only the sounds of the parents cooking in the other room.

Bromor was looking to Angelica intensely with those startling blue eyes which they had both inherited from their father. It was nearly ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"We saved your seat you know," he said simply as she stared back at him, "all this time when you were gone… we left your seat there and empty." Angelica gulped.

"Thank you."

"I think we all knew you'd come back," he spoke quietly so no one beyond the room would hear, "we just had no idea how late you'd be coming back. I still don't understand."

"I had my reasons." Angelica didn't want to talk about it. _'Your sister's hand in marriage was most welcome. Leave.'_

"Then why did you come back?" asked Bromor bluntly staring solidly, "did that reason suddenly go away?" Angelica glanced to Viserys quickly to see he was watching the conversation silently and with little expression on his face. Angelica couldn't tell her family why she'd left if she did… people would get hurt.

"The reason still stands," she said silently, "I just feel safer now." That much was true at least. Whilst she was a prisoner to Viserys in a sense he had given her more protection with Ser Drake than anyone ever had before.

"We saved her seat too you know," Bromor said nodding to Viserys and with a pang she felt sadness rise up, "but we knew Helena wouldn't be coming back." She quelled her tears for now. She could cry later.

"I never wanted to leave."

"No one wanted you to leave. Father hit you in the faint hope it'd stop you. It was wrong and he knows that but I wish you hadn't gone. It's been hard having to pull all the weight." Angelica felt guilt now.

"Sometimes we have to pull those weights," she turned to see it was Viserys who had spoken his eyes not on anyone but very far away, "sometimes their heavier than we could ever imagine but we'll still pull them."

"What would you know of that?" inquired Bromor almost angrily. He had not hidden his hate for Viserys all day. However Viserys only chuckled darkly.

"More than you could ever know I fear." It was then that mother and father returned with the food and the atmosphere brightened considerably.

The food was nothing grand nor rich and she saw Viserys's distaste at the food but was glad he ate it anyway as they ate she was thankful when her parents started conversing with Viserys.

"So where do you come from Viserys?" asked her mother kindly with a smile.

"I come from Westeros."

"As did I when I was young, I lived in Dorne for the first few years of my life. Tell me, how goes the realm now? I'm told it's gone to ruin."

"As have I although I cannot confirm it. I have been away for many years." He did not seem to be in any pain at this as her mother smiled.

"So where have you been?"

"Everywhere. I travelled a lot between the free cities and more recently I travelled with a dothraki horde."

"Dothraki?" this came from her father who was frowning.

"Yes. I made a deal with them that would have benefited me greatly had they kept to it."

"I've heard it is rare for dothraki to keep any promise."

"I can guarantee you that whoever you heard that from spoke true. My bargain was never fore filled and I was left out in the dirt to die." Viserys finished with a slightly aggressive stabbing of his fork into the meat before chewing on it roughly.

"How did you come across our Angelica then?" asked mother sweetly and Viserys glanced at Angelica warily.

"I met her on my travels. There was an… incident in a tavern, which resulted in us being paired together. I was on my way to Lys and… she wanted to accompany me." Angelica reasoned that this was a good story. It wasn't that far from the truth and at the same time wasn't an outright lie.

"I once again thank you for bringing her back to us," father spoke through a mouthful as he swallowed it down, "we only have one spare room I'm afraid… it used to be my oldest daughters before she…" silence fell over the table as nearly the entire household bowed their heads.

"There is no need for me to desecrate those memories," Viserys spoke swiftly making all heads turn to him.

"We have no other rooms for you to rest in. No other beds…"

"Then I shall sleep on the floor if needs be. It would be wrong of me to disturb any memory you have of your daughter." Angelica looked to her mother and father to see they looked rather surprised whilst Bromor looked only as if it was the right thing to do. With some effort Angelica spoke up.

"He can sleep in my room," all eyes were on her now some with raised eyebrows, "on our journey we were sometimes forced to sleep in the same room as one another. It is better he sleep with me than someone else." She thought she saw a slight glint in her mother's eye but her father shrugged.

"Then perhaps that is best if you refuse my other daughters room. I will try to find some spare mattresses and pillows so that your stay is not completely without comfort."

"Thank you," Viserys said silently as her father rose and went to find coverings to move into Angelica's room.

Angelica could see both her mother and Bromor wanted to speak to her but were not comfortable doing so with Viserys around. For that she blessed that Viserys was there. She did not want to hear the accusations they no doubt had.

It was a short time later when father returned saying he had arranged a bed on the floor and was now heading to bed, mother quickly followed suit kissing both her children in the process before leaving.

Bromor excused himself saying he wanted to check on the farm leaving only Angelica and Viserys alone at the table.

"Thank you for being kind today."

"I was under the impression I was always kind," Viserys replied smirking slightly making her roll her eyes.

"Thank you for making a special effort at least… I know it must be hard since-"

"Don't," Viserys snapped quickly the smirk fading, "my family are long gone and I will never see them again. It was only right I help you, who still has her family, to be reunited with them." Angelica wanted to try and comfort Viserys in some way but she knew Viserys would not accept it should she attempt to so she instead nodded.

"They mean very much to me."

"I assumed as much. They seem nice… well all except your brother."

"He's just wary of you."

"As right he should be," Viserys said arrogantly before smiling, "I'm glad I was able to do something right for you today. Call it me paying my debt for pulling you here in the first place." Angelica laughed slightly looking into his stunning eyes that hid so much.

"It's late."

"Indeed and we have a room to share I believe." Viserys said with his smirk returning before standing and Angelica led the way upstairs. All the rooms were closely confined and she felt a rush of shame as she passed Helena's old room.

She was thankful that Viserys had bypassed the room seeing the pain it caused everyone to remember her.

Her room was as she remembered it, small and confined with the only exception being the covers and pillows now on the floor which Viserys glanced at with a sneer.

"I am not sleeping on the floor so don't even try it," Angelica warned seeing Viserys's eyes shift to her bed.

"You would have me lie on the floor like a dog?"

"It was you who wanted it!"

"For you and your families sake," Viserys shot looking to her bed calculatingly, "although it seems your bed has space for two." She was almost tempted to say yes to that but caught herself and scowled.

"You are not sleeping in my bed alone or otherwise." Viserys glared darkly but sighed in resignation as he threw of his thing shoes, threw his shirt aside and got under the covers on the floor before glancing up at her.

"Saw something you liked did you?" she immediately turned blushing furiously not sure how she was to go about changing before Viserys. After a few seconds she decided it was better not to change at all and to sleep in the clothes she was currently wearing.

As she got into bed she heard a chuckle from Viserys and considered throwing a pillow at him. As it was she instead settled down hearing the pattering of rain outside.

"Thank you Viserys," she murmured as she settled for the night.

"Good night Angelica," was the reply.

...

**Author's Note;**

Just to elaborate to what I previously said, expect new OC's coming in soon as well as the return of known characters in due time. I plan to keep in line with most of the storyline from the books but I am changing some events very slightly. Anyway thank you for your support and for reading and I will expect to have another up in 2 weeks. Thank you all!


End file.
